Love Again
by hear the whispers
Summary: AU. Cora sends Hook after Regina. Things don't go quite according to plan. Hooked Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the first ever Hooked Queen fic! I was so surprised that there was none out there that I decided to write one. Its set a couple of weeks after the Doctor, and contains spoilers for season 2. **_

_**Please let me know what you think! This has not been through beta, so I don't know how good it is.**_

* * *

It was a cool clear night. The stars were clearly visible against the velvety sky. The crescent moon cast long shadows over the grass and the wall of the mausoleum. The graves lent sinister angles to the shadows, clawed hands and hunched shapes. The grass was pale silver under the moon's rays.

The light glinted off the polished metal of his hook. He stood behind a winged statue, gazing up at the twinkling stars. He remembered how she used to lay on the deck of the ship when the crew was snoring softly, the stars reflected in her dark eyes. She said that when you died, you became another star, and that each star told a different story. He'd lie beside her, smiling indulgently, privately liking the idea. He'd watch her gaze at the stars, her thoughts with a small boy. He'd known that she gazed at them, hoping that somewhere in the world; her son would be gazing at the very same sky. Even with miles of ocean and shore separating them, she'd still found a way to feel connected with her son. _She. _He couldn't even think her name, not even now, decades later, in another time in another world.

At that thought, his expression darkened. Her murderer had accused her of abandoning her son, that she hadn't thought twice about leaving him, that she'd run and had never looked back. The crocodile couldn't have been further from the truth. She'd been happy on the wild seas, but never quite content. She'd spent her days wondering whether she had made the right decision. She'd left her son with a coward, a man others despised, yet though she had been miserable with him, she couldn't bring herself to leave him alone in the world. She'd always said that despite his faults, he had loved their son, and she hadn't been able to bring herself to take the only good thing he had away from him. His remaining hand twitched towards the hilt of his sword. He would avenge her death; he would, because until then he could never be at peace with himself.

So, with that in mind, this was not the place he had wanted to go. He wanted to be where the crocodile was, tearing the foul thing's heart out. He had no business with Cora's daughter. Whatever amnesty was between them was entirely their concern. But he had heard the truth in Cora's words, even if the thought of waiting had infuriated him. Rumplestiltskin had magic, powerful and dark magic. He had the upper hand, no matter how skilled Hook was with a blade. Cora had explained that she would – what was the word she had used? Weaken? – The dark one, restrain him, leaving him in a condition in which Hook could take his revenge. She was also going to visit one of the dwellings in the town and 'borrow' something she could use to break her daughter. Hook's job was simply to find Cora's daughter and capture her. He hated taking orders from the witch, but he'd had nothing else to do, and once he had recognised the wisdom of Cora's plan he had agreed to it. The only instructions she had given him were that he could harm her daughter as much as he wanted, but he was not to kill her. Cora had something specific in mind for her daughter.

Hook shivered as a light breeze tickled the back of his neck. He had seen some of the things that Cora had done to people who displeased her. The way she could hurt people, watching the entire time with a pleased smile plastered on her face, had always made him feel slightly sick. Then again, she was his only way of getting to Rumplestiltskin. It didn't matter that he didn't particularly like her.

He hadn't asked how Cora had known that her daughter would be here. He didn't want to know. But though it was against his nature, he waited patiently, hidden in the shadows, his eyes now on the path leading up the mausoleum.

A small figure emerged from the shadows. Hook crouched down behind the statue, watching intently, trying to get some idea of the woman he had been sent to 'retrieve'. Her face was obscured in the darkness, but he could see that she was small and curvy in stature. She walked slowly, as if that simple action cost her great effort. Her hands hugged her elbows and she seemed hunched over, shoulders quaking, through from cold or something else he did not know. She reached the mausoleum and staggered suddenly, over balancing on high heels, her hands flying out to catch herself as a gasp of pain and surprise escaped her lips.

She leaned heavily against the worn stone of the mausoleum, her head bowed, her body trembling.

Hook didn't move. She looked crushed, defeated, as if she had born the entire weight of the world on her shoulders and had finally shattered under pressure. He felt pity rising inside him despite his best efforts to quell it.

He steeled himself and closed his hand determinedly around his sword, drawing it slowly from its sheath.

Almost as if in response, the woman lifted her head. He gasped in shock, taken off guard. The moonlight caressed delicate yet refined features, catching in dark locks, gleaming in her dark eyes. Her lush lips were parted slightly, and tears of diamond glittered on her smooth skin. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

For a moment, he was remaindered of another dark eyed, dark haired beauty, a woman full of fire and spirit as she stood at the prow of a tilting ship. And yet, they looked nothing alike. For one, _she _had never worn such an anguished expression.

She had never looked broken and miserable; her eyes full of bottomless sorrow and grief. That was what this woman looked like; broken, shattered, like she had lost everything in the world. What was her name again? Regina. He finally had a face to match the name. He felt a pang deep inside his heart; guilt. This was the woman he had been sent to hurt – because, let's face it, Cora wanted him to hurt her – and drag back to her mother to be hurt some more. He wrestled with it, twisted it, and shoved it to the back of his mind to be ignored, though it remained like a thorn deep in his side. Revenge was the only thing that mattered here.

Cora's daughter continued to gaze up at the bright moon, as if it could explain the tragedy in her life. Then she ducked her head and staggered into the mausoleum.

Hook cursed himself for hesitating. It would have been much easier if he had not seen her face. It would have been much easier if he had not begun to wonder what on earth she could have done to her mother. Cora had never told him what Regina had done.

Using a skill born of long practise, he shoved his conscious to the back of his mind, locking it behind an impenetrable wall. No one had ever broken through that wall. No one after _her. _

He crept quietly to the entrance of the mausoleum. Moving quickly, he stepped through the door and backed into a corner, sticking to the shadows behind the door. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he quickly scanned the area, searching for Regina.

She was standing closer to him than he had originally realised, and he pressed himself into the worn bricks, wondering what she was doing. She stood about a metre from him, facing the left wall of the mausoleum. Her eyes were fixed on a small plaque mounted at eye level on the wall. It was a modest plaque, not made of gold or polished marble, but brass, with a few lines of flowing script etched into the surface.

She stood motionless for a moment, her back straight and her fists clenched, the muscles in her jaw tense and unyielding. It was a far cry from the broken woman who had gazed at the moon moments before. She seemed stronger, cold, almost mask like. He was reminded of the diamonds he had stolen; cold, beautiful and indestructible. She raised a hand slowly and touched the plaque lightly, and the hardness in her face immediately softened, making her look strangely exposed. And then she began to speak, her voice quiet and vulnerable. 'I need to apologise, Daniel. I started the chain of events that brought you back, and in doing so I turned you into a monster. I made you the exact opposite of what you were. I hurt you; I put you through unimaginable pain, all for my own selfish gain. I…' a humourless bubbled up, even as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. 'God, listen to me, the evil queen, blubbering like a child. But then again, you weren't…here for long enough to see what I am, what the years after your death turned me into, what I've become. After you died, after all hope for your return was extinguished, I changed. I started to learn magic to bring you back, but then I let it corrupt my soul. I spent years trying to destroy Snow. I believed that it was her fault, and in my quest for revenge I cast a curse that brought everyone who had ever had a happy ending here. I wanted them to suffer, I wanted Snow to suffer. I became the one person I had never wanted to be. I became my mother. And all of it, every single thing, I thought I was doing in your name. I thought that you would want me to avenge your death. But…you wouldn't. You were never that kind of person. If it had been me, you wouldn't have tried to destroy a little girl's life. You would have grieved, but you would have eventually moved on, because you would have known that I would want you to be happy. It's something that people seem to forget; if the person you loved truly loved you in return, then they wouldn't have wanted you to spent the rest of your days mourning them, or avenging their death. They would want you to move on. You wouldn't have been glad because of what I did, you would have been disappointed. You would have wanted me to move on, not hold onto my hate. God, out of all the people in this miserable world, in the world we left behind, you were the last person who deserved what you got, you were the person who deserved to be happy. And it's my fault. You died because of me…' tears were pouring down her face now, falling one by one onto the stone floor.

Hook swallowed with some effort, a lump rising in her throat in the face of her grief. Her words seemed to strike cords within him. Would _she _have wanted him to take his revenge? To spend decades biding his time, letting his anger simmer? He tried to ignore this thought, instead trying to focus on the reason he was here. Perhaps he should step forward and stop her from continuing, before he decided to abandon his plan.

But Regina was already speaking again. 'I've tried to do what you told me to do. I've tried to move on, to let you go and to love again. It's been weeks since you died but I just…I have tried, really I have, I've tried to forgive and forget, because that's what you would want me to do. It's worked, a little. I still hate what Snow did, but I don't hate _her _anymore, I think. I can think of her without feeling like I need to destroy everything she loves. At least…god I don't know. I don't know what I feel anymore. I barely feel alive. Without you, I feel empty. I…you told me to love again, but it's not that simple. Everyone here hates me. After what I've don't to them I'm not really surprised. My own son hates me. He would rather see me fall at the hands of the 'saviour' than ever accept my love. But, even if I was capable of loving someone else, there isn't anyone who would want my love. They don't believe that I'm capable of redemption, much less love. I just…I miss you, so much'. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal of the plaque, sobbing openly. She'd felt, in the weeks after his death, that it might have been possible to move on, with Daniel's blessing. But when she'd realised that that wasn't possible, that she didn't even have her son's love to motivate her, she'd stopped trying. She'd removed herself from Henry's life, explaining to Charming that she loved her son, and because of that she wouldn't be seeing him again. She didn't know how Henry had reacted. She'd refused Charming's offer to say good bye to her son. She'd stared Charming directly in the eye and told him that she would continue to try to find a way to bring his family back, not because she cared for them but because Henry did, and that he wasn't to tell Henry, because she still intended to keep her promise to her son; that she wouldn't use magic. Until she was sure of a way, she wouldn't even think about it. Once they were back…maybe she would leave Storybroke. Then she'd forget about the Enchanted Forest, forget about Daniel and Snow White. She'd take the money she had earned over the last twenty eight years and start a new life. Maybe she'd find some shred of happiness in the real world, and even if she didn't she wouldn't know any better.

Hook waited, wondering whether she was going to continue. The eerie quite of the tomb was disturbed only by Regina's quite sobs. He watched her shoulders shaking and had to fight down the urge to step forward and try to comfort her. God she reminded him of _her_, how she could bring out the boy long buried inside Hook. It had shocked _her_ a little when she had discovered exactly how much the world outside Neverland had changed him. But then again, it had changed _her _as well, turning her into a solemn woman with a child and a past she didn't want to remember. She'd barely ever mentioned her dead brothers, even to him. All he'd been able to get from her about them was that they had been killed by Ogres. He couldn't help wondering whether her husband had ever known the reason why she had wanted him to fight in the Ogre wars.

Suddenly, Regina quietened and her back straightened. She kept her eyes on the wall, but he could almost feel her attention shifting. She spoke quietly, her voice raw from her tears. 'I know you're there. Are you going to explain your reason for being here, or are you expecting me to keep talking?'

Hook stared; slightly surprised that she had noticed his presence. How long had she been aware of him standing there? If it was for long, then why hadn't she spoken up sooner? She didn't seem like the kind of person who would want anyone to witness her weakness. Steeling himself, he stepped forwards, into the dim light cast from the open door.

Her gaze raked him up and down, analysing him. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his hook. Then her eyes travelled up to meet his. Her dark eyes were still full of tears, swirling with grief and pain. But there was a fire there too, a burning red hot flame that refused to die, lending a snarl of anger to her lips. She was angry too, not just sad. 'What do you want Hook?'

He smirked lightly, trying to disguise the effect her words had had on him. 'So you've heard of me then?'

She did not look amused. 'Who hasn't? The dashing, daring pirate who found a way to live forever, sailing the seven seas. You have quite a reputation. Children dreamed of joining your band of ruffians'. Her voice dripped with sarcasm, making her words sound bitter and childish. Her eyes had not left his. 'What do you want? I assume you didn't come here just to watch me pour my heart out'.

Hook flashed a charming smile, slipping back into a routine he was familiar with. 'I've come here under the request of someone else actually. I'm here to bring you to your mother'.

The change in her expression was instant. She went from looking mildly angry and irritated to completely terrified in the space of half a second. Her eyes were wide and her face frozen in fear as she stared at him, seemingly paralysed to the ground. Her lips parted in shock and her chest started to heave as she breathed quickly. Eventually she managed to say, 'she's here?'

Hook nodded, mildly surprised by the sudden intense fear in her dark eyes. 'She's very eager to see you again'.

Regina remained perfectly still for a moment. He had not drawn his sword yet, and he was waiting to for her reaction. He did not fear her magic; Cora had enchanted his hook for a brief amount of time, preventing her daughter from trying anything. It did not, however, prevent physical harm. He was not expecting Regina to suddenly lash out at him though. Without warning, she slammed her fist into his jaw, a surprising amount of strength gathered behind the blow. He staggered back, more from surprise than pain, and she took the opportunity to slam her heeled boot onto his foot, following this with another blow, this time to his chest. He snatched her hands away from him, glaring down at her with anger. She struggled against him, snarling with a mixture of desperation and fear, and kneed him hard in the stomach. Partly winded, he reacted instinctively, pushing her backwards until he slammed her against the nearest wall, pinning her body against his. She gasped in pain as the breath was forced from her body. He pinned her hands against the wall, one with his hand and the other with his hook, careful not to let the sharp tip scratch her wrist.

They remained there, each of them breathing hard, wincing at their collective injuries. His foot was smarting more than his face. Regina tried to gather enough air into her lungs. He shifted, suddenly becoming aware of their close proximity. Her breasts were pressed against his hard chest, and one of her legs was pressed against him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. She seemed to realise at the same moment, because her eyes widened, a little fearfully. She couldn't use her magic against him, and he was far larger and stronger than her. She swallowed nervously at the feeling of his strong body pressed firmly against hers. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but he was very good looking, and it had been a long time since she had been this close to another man.

'Was that really necessary?' his was low and gruff. He couldn't help it. it had been a long time he had been anywhere near an attractive woman, especially one as beautiful as Regina, after he had fixed his life on getting revenge on Rumple, and he could feel his body responding to her. Her head was tilted back, resting on the wall behind her, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. He could smell the faint aroma of apples that hung around her.

She struggled half-heartedly, swallowing when she felt his growing reaction to their closeness. 'What did you expect exactly?'

They stared at each other. Hook could feel her body shaking against his. Her body was radiating warmth that seemed to seep into his very soul. Regina was waiting for him to make a move, to force her to go with him. Almost unconsciously, she found herself staring at him, slightly mesmerised by his rugged good looks. His eyes were dark and hypnotic, glinting with something that might have been pity. So he had heard everything she had said.

Hook tore his gaze away from her enchanting eyes, his heart rate increasing. His eyes slid down to her lips, imagining what it might be like to kiss her. They lingered for a moment on the faint scare over her lip, wondering what had caused it. His eyes wandered lower, down the smooth expanse of her olive toned neck to the base of her collar bone. And there they stopped. He tilted his head down, leaning down slightly, frowning as he tried to see what the dim light obscured. Her breath hitched as she felt the warmth of his breath against her skin, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Suddenly he leaned back, his gaze intense. 'Who did that? Who tried to strangle you?' he sounded strangely concerned, and, oddly, angry.

Her neck was covered in a spectacular collection of mottled bruises, ranging from purple, blue and black. Whoever had tried to strangle her had meant business. At his words, everything that had happened came rushing back with full force and tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. They slid down her face, collecting at the edge of her jaw before they fell, glinting like diamonds.

Hook watched the tears fall, possessed by a sudden urge to reach up and wipe them away. Did he want to know? Did he want to know who had tried to end her life? Did he want to know who was causing her tears to fall? Presently he said, 'the longer you talk, the longer you delay your reunion with your mother'. He hated the way his voice had softened. What was wrong with him? Why should he even care about her bruises? Perhaps it was the effect of jumping between worlds via particles of sparkly dirt.

Regina turned her face away from him, closing her eyes as she tried to summon the words. 'You heard what I said. Daniel was my fiancé back in the enchanted forest. When I was younger, before I cast this curse, I fell in love with him. He was a stable boy, and naturally my mother didn't approve. She killed him. She ripped his heart from his body and crushed it to dust right in front of my eyes'.

Hook felt the world spin as her words hit home, and he bowed his head, breathing hard as he tried to stop the memories from blooming behind his eyes. _The clawed hand plunged towards her chest and through it. A scream tore from his lips. He caught her as she fell; holding her to his chest, knowing it was too late. She stared into his eyes, and touched his cheek, and whispered words of love with her last breath. _God…Cora had killed Regina's true love, just as Rumple had killed his. He'd never known that Cora could do that. Breathing heavily, he dragged his gaze back to Regina, the woman he now shared an unfortunate connection with.

She hadn't seemed to have noticed his reaction. Tears were leaking from her closed eyelids as she spoke. '… He brought him back. I didn't think it was possible. But he wasn't the same. He was a monster. He tried to kill me. I…I managed to get through to him. For one moment, one small perfect moment, I thought that everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't. He was in pain. He was slowly turning back into a monster. He begged me to let him go, to end his misery. He told me to move on, that I needed to love again. And then he turned back into the monster. I didn't have a choice…I had to kill him, I…' she choked on her words, a violent sob preventing her from speaking as her entire body shook. 'I killed him…I killed the man I loved'.

He stared at her. No wonder she was so broken. To have your love ripped away from you, and then to have them return to you, only to have to end their life yourself… He closed his eyes, sharing her pain. 'You did what you had to do. He wanted you to do it. The man you loved died years ago, Regina. The man you killed that night was not him'. He wasn't quite why he was saying that, but her anguish had awoken something of the boy he used to be, the daring, compassionate, adventurous boy who have never wanted to grow up.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him with something like defiance. 'Have you ever had to kill your true love? Has your true love ever died because of you?'

'Yes'. The words came out before he could stop himself. 'I had to watch my true love die at the hands of a man who never really loved her, but who couldn't bear the thought that she had never loved him. Her heart was torn from her chest and crushed to dust while I watched'.

She stared at him, shocked. Understanding dawned in her eyes. 'Rumplestiltskin'.

Hook nodded, his pain and anger burning in his eyes. 'He took my hand as well'.

'Tell me about her', she whispered, leaning her head back. She needed to be distracted from the endless black sorrow that threatened to swallow her whole.

He resisted, but only for a moment. He was planning to take her to her mother, a woman who would kill her without hesitation. He owed her that much. 'She called herself Milah, but I knew her as Wendy'. His eyes softened at her name, while at the same time his grip on her wrist tightened painfully. 'When I was boy I lived in a place called Neverland. There was a band of children with me, who called themselves the Lost Boys. I was the eldest and they looked to me as their leader. There was a fairy, Tinker, who stayed with us'. He grimaced, _god even the names sound childish. _'She assigned us a task; to travel to the homes of unhappy children and take them to Neverland, to give them one night of hope and joy. Apparently it would change their lives. We enjoyed it, and we continued to do it for years on end. There is no sense of time in Neverland; it is a place where you cannot grow up, literally. But then, I brought three children to Neverland; Wendy and her brothers John and Michael. They were different. At least, Wendy was. She… she was like us in a way, and the other boys wanted her to stay. She was older than most children we'd taken, closer to my age, and they wanted her to be a sort of mother to them. To cut a long story short, she ended up leaving with her brothers, because they missed their own mother. Months past but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to see her again, at least once. I had an argument with Tinker. You see, we were never allowed to let anyone stay in Neverland, or to bring them more than once. I said that I would stay in the real world; she said that I had a job to do and that that was more important than some childish crush. I was angry, so I took some of her fairy dust and left, without her permission. What I didn't realise was that she was dying. I became trapped in the real world'.

Regina was mesmerised by his story. The tales of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys had been legend when she was a child. Her father used to tell their stories to her before she fell asleep, when her mother was away. Her mother had never approved of bed time stories. But she'd always wished, deep down, that Peter Pan would swoop in and take her Neverland, away from her mother. 'You became a pirate', it was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded. 'In a roundabout sort of way. I grew up, travelled the seas, and became Captain of my own ship. And then, out of the blue, we stopped at a town, purely for the purpose of visiting the tavern. And there she was, sitting by herself in a corner of the room. I recognised her immediately, and she seemed to do the same. Later, when everyone else was asleep, she came and found me and we sat talking into the night. She was married and she had a child, a boy. But she was unhappy. Her husband had returned from the Ogre Wars a disgraced coward. He wouldn't fight, even though she begged him to. Her brothers had died at the hands of the Ogres, which was why she had wanted him to fight. Eventually, I convinced her that she should run away with me. We left late that night. When her husband came after her I told him that she was dead. He never loved her; he simply felt that he owned her and that his son needed a mother. She left their son out of kindness, because she didn't want him to be alone in the world'. His face was dark with anger.

'What happened? How did she die?' asked Regina. It was working; his story had drawn her away from her own misery.

'It happened a few years later, after Rumplestiltskin became what everyone knew as the Dark One. It all came to a head on my ship. He wanted a magic bean, one that would take him to another world. For what purpose, I didn't know. He accused Wendy of leaving their son behind. She told him that she had regretted it ever since but that she had allowed her misery to cloud her judgment. When he asked her why she had been so miserable, she said that it was because she had never loved him. And he tore her heart out'. Abruptly, Hook laughed. It startled Regina, because she could see nothing funny about what he was saying. Hook stared at the ceiling, blinking back a threatening sting at the back of his eyes. 'You know, it's funny, because he killed not because he loved her, but because he was jealous that he had never truly had her love'.

There was a long silence. Their bodies were still pressed against each other, but it was a less threatening gesture than it had once been. Quietly, as if afraid to disturb the silence, Regina said, 'is that why you're working with my mother? So that you can have your revenge on Rumple?'

Hook nodded. This time it was Regina's turn to laugh. 'Do you honestly think that she will help you? God, I thought you were intelligent. She's using you Hook. She knows that she can't beat Rumple, so she won't even bother trying. If you're lucky, she'll let you go. If you're not, she'll kill you, or worse'.

Hook stared at her. He wanted to disbelieve her, but there was truth in her words. He thought about what he knew of Cora. The first thing that most people realised was that, more than anything else, she loved herself. Regina was right; Cora valued her life far too much to put herself at risk. God he was an idiot. But all he said was; 'perhaps I was using her to get here. I will kill the crocodile, with or without her help'.

Regina arched an eyebrow. 'You know that the only way to kill him is to stab him with the dagger of the Dark One? And I assume you know that in killing him, you become the Dark One yourself? Are you sure you want to take that path? You don't really look like someone who would be willing to give up your good looks'.

Hook flashed a smile and cocked an eyebrow. 'So you noticed'. He sighed however as her words registered. It seemed that fate simply wasn't on his side.

As if reading his mind Regina said quietly. 'It doesn't actually help you know. Revenge. It's such a glorified word. I got some satisfaction from watching Snow suffer, but in the end it doesn't ease the pain'. Quite suddenly, something changed in her expression. 'Go on then. Take me'.

Hook was taken aback. He was pretty sure that she hadn't meant what he had thought she had. 'What?'

'Take me to my mother'. Her voice was strangely calm and unemotional, as if she was empty inside.

'But she'll kill you'. It was odd that he was saying that, that he was objecting to her wish, when that had been the original reason for his visit. Perhaps it was because he was seriously angry at Cora for deceiving him.

Regina shrugged, a graceful movement of her shoulders. 'There's nothing for me here. I'm sick of feeling empty inside. It's been a long time since I ever felt any true love directed towards me, and I doubt that I ever will. I think it would be best, for everyone, if I just let my mother get it over with'.

Hook gazed down at her, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable. She looked up at him, waiting, feeling nothing inside. She was a shell of the woman she had once been. Did she fear death? No, not anymore, not after seeing her true love die twice. Perhaps she would find him on the other side, if there was an afterlife.

Hook spoke slowly, as if unsure of his words. 'If someone could make you feel loved again…would you still fancy death over life?'

Very slowly, Regina shook her head, but her eyes clearly showed her disbelief that that would ever happen. Hook released Regina's wrist and cupped her face gently in his hand, his eyes searching hers for permission. Her eyes widened at the unexpected contact. His hand was rough and callused, yet he touched her the same way Daniel had. For a moment, she hesitated. But then again, if she was going to die, why not take the opportunity?

Hook wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this; perhaps it was because the desire to kiss her had suddenly become unbearable. But her lips parted and she nodded ever so slightly. Keeping eye contact, he lowered his head until his face was mere millimetres from hers. And then he bridged the distance, and pressed his lips to hers.

It was like receiving an electric shock. A fire suddenly exploded into being deep in his chest, spreading through his entire body until his very blood was humming with it. He felt Regina gasp against his lips, and her mouth parted beneath his, desperately seeking more. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. He tasted of wine and fruit and something else, something intoxicating that cried out to something deep in her soul.

Generally speaking, there were two types of true love. There was the slow and steady love that developed over years, creeping up on you until you suddenly realised that you could never live without that person. Then there was the other type, the sudden spark that catches you off guard, sweeping you off your feet and carrying you into the heavens. Some called it love at first sight. Regina had never experienced the later; she'd known Daniel for years before she'd realised that she was in love with him. But perhaps this was what it felt like, a sudden shock that bound two hearts together.

Hook pressed her further into the wall and she moaned into his mouth, a deep erotic sound at the back of her throat. He released her other hand and wrapped his arm around her back, careful not to touch her with his hook. Her free hand came down to rest against his chest, in the small space between their bodies, in the gap between his open shirt. Sparks jumped from the place where their skin touched and Hook kissed her harder, hungrily exploring her mouth. His hand still rested lightly against her face, his thumb gently stroking the smooth skin of her cheek.

There was a deafening crash, and the two jumped apart, both breathing hard, eyes locked. His eyes had darkened with desire and shock and something else…something strangely familiar. She stared at him; feeling stunned, and slowly raised a hand to her lips.

There was another sound from the entrance and they turned quickly. Charming pulled himself up from the floor and stared at them in shock, his expression rather comical. He had come to the mausoleum to find Regina, knowing that she would be there. He had not been expecting to find her locked in a passionate embrace with a handsome man who looked like he'd just received a blow to the back of the head.

Regina brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, thoroughly annoyed at the timing of the prince's entry. But then she noticed that he was breathing hard, that his shirt was torn open and that his eyes were wide, not just from shock, but from fear. Immediately, her senses were on high alert. She took a step forward, urgency seeping into her expression. 'James? What is it?' fear crept into her voice. 'Where's Henry?'

Charming stepped forward, his expression frantic. 'This woman turned up at the flat. She took Henry. She had magic Regina; I couldn't do anything to stop her. She told me to tell you that if you ever wanted to see your son again then you would meet her at your house'. He watched fear and shock flitter over the brunettes face as she covered her mouth with her hands. 'Who was she Regina? What does she want with Henry?'

Regina felt stunned. How on earth did Cora know about Henry? She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up behind her at Hook, whose expression was grim. He gave her a long look, one that settled the fear in her stomach a little. He turned his attention to Charming. 'Her name is Cora. She's Regina's mother. And if you, we, don't get Henry back…she'll kill him without a second thought'.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Should I continue?**_

_**Just encase some of you missed it, Hook was Peter Pan and Milah was Wendy. That was why she left with him. John and Michael were killed by Ogres, which was why she wanted Rumple to fight in the wars. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, first of all, let me apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I was not expecting the reaction to the first chapter (39 reviews! 39 REVIEWS!) so I had none of this one written. I had to write it all from scratch, and I tried to incorporate a few things from the newer episodes. As usual, this has not been through beta, so you will all have to tell me what you think :) I hope you like it! please leave a review!**_

* * *

Her body was refusing to cooperate with her wishes. Her muscles remained frozen in position and the sound of her erratic heartbeat was far too loud in her ears. Her mother had Henry. And unless she gave herself up she would never see her son again. Fear churned in her stomach, seeping into her veins, numbing the nerves in her brain. She was terrified. She always had been. Even when she had been at the height of her power as the evil queen, the very thought of her mother had still been enough to send her into a whimpering mess.

Vaguely, she was aware of the two men talking to each other, but she could not bring herself to care. She also knew her mother well enough to know that even if she gave herself up, that did not mean that Henry would be allowed to walk free.

She tried to conjure up some other emotion, anything she could use to stall the fear. But she couldn't. The panic and terror and hopelessness filled her up. Yet, it was the first real emotion she had felt in a long time and part of her relished it. It proved that she was still capable of feeling something aside from the emptiness of loss. Instead, she concentrated on the weight of the hand on her shoulder, the warmth she could feel even through her shirt. It anchored her a little, the meaning behind the gesture helping to chase the fear into the back of her mind.

'Regina?' She snapped back to reality. Both James and Hook were staring at her. She was slightly surprised to see concern in the prince's eyes. While they did consider each other enemies because of Regina's rivalry with Snow, they had come to some sort of mutual understanding over the last few weeks. James had been witness to Regina's efforts to redeem herself, her devastation at the death of her lover and her efforts to protect Henry. Thanks to Henry's strange connection with Aurora as a consequence of the sleeping curse, they had had some warning that Cora would be arriving, and James had been witness to Regina's efforts to prevent her mother from ever reaching here. Though, he had known that deep down Regina had known that her efforts wouldn't be successful.

'What do we do?' asked James, his voice laced worry and a ting of fear that she could tell he was trying to hide.

'We'll need help'. Her words sounded hollow, empty. The spark that had set a fire burning in her chest when Hook had first touched her had been drained by the fear of losing her son. She frowned. 'The problem is that if I do give myself up…' she tried to ignore the way Hook visibly stiffened at her words, 'there is no guarantee whatsoever that Cora will let Henry go. If Emma was here we could get him out of town'. She had come to the conclusion that Emma and Henry were the only people that could leave the towns boundaries, considering that they didn't have any memories of their previous lives to loose.

Hook frowned. 'Emma? As in Emma Swan?'

James turned to him, his expression a mixture of surprise and suspicion. 'How do you know my daughter?'

'I am – I was working with Cora-' Hook began.

'so you had a part in endangering my daughter and my wife?' James's voice rose as his anger increased, brought on by his feeling of helplessness towards the situation. 'Where are they? Are they hurt? I swear to god, if you've hurt them-'

'James!' Regina snapped impatiently. For a moment, she felt anger flare inside her. She tried to latch onto that, to hold onto the emotion and use it to her advantage. But it was gone as soon as she was aware of it and she felt empty once more. She felt the urge to grab Hook by the shoulders and press her lips against his again, felt the urge to feel that fire and… she pushed that thought away. She couldn't think about that right now.

Hook, unaware of her sudden urges, was speaking again, his voice slightly disdainful. 'They're fine. And actually, I saved their lives. I managed to convince Cora to bring them along and use them as bargaining chips. She was all for ripping their hearts out to add to her collection'.

'Wait…so they're here?' asked Regina. Her plan might be a lot easier than she had originally thought. At Hook's nod she said, 'where?'

'We left them at the well. Cora didn't really know where to put them, though she never would have admitted that, and she thought that there was little risk of them being discovered there at this time of night'.

Regina saw the excitement spring up in James, saw the light brighten in his eyes. The prince wore his heart on his sleeve. Cora would definitely exploit that if she ever met him. The prince turned, clearly about to rush off to reunite with his loved ones. Regina moved quickly, grabbing his arm and yanking him back with enough force to make him stumble. She was surprised; she didn't feel like she had had the strength required for that. 'James, for god's sake will you just stop before you go rushing off? I need you to go to Gold. After Henry's nightmares informed us of Cora's impending arrival he promised to help us, and we will need that help'. When James opened his mouth to protest Regina held up a hand. 'I will go and free them. But the sooner we act the more chance we have of saving Henry'.

Nearly every instinct James had was urging him to ignore Regina's words and instead find his love. But he knew now, if he hadn't before, that Regina loved her son dearly, and that right now saving him was the first and foremost priority. He took a deep breath. 'What if he refuses? Cora can't defeat him, apparently. What if he decides to find a safe place and focus his energy on protecting Belle?'

Regina closed her eyes, trying not to even consider that scenario. 'Just remind him that Cora will find a way to get to Belle. Cora is a professional when it comes to exploiting other's weaknesses. And Gold has possibly more to lose than anyone else if she gets to Belle'.

James nodded. He turned to the door way but then he hesitated and turned back. 'Tell Snow that-'

'I know, James. I will tell her'. Her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle. She sounded, just for a moment, like the young girl who had thought she was immune to the world's evils. Because, no matter how much they had been through, James and Snow did remind her of herself and Daniel in the way they believed that nothing would ever keep them apart.

James had made it to the door before he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. His expression was full of pity and something like sadness. 'I am sorry, Regina'. He knew exactly where this was all going; he knew exactly what was going to happen to Regina. And, despite the past aggravation between them, he couldn't help but wish that it didn't have to come down to that.

Regina clenched her jaw and didn't reply. She could guess why James was saying that, and she had no wish to think about his reasons. There was too much at stake for her to begin regretting what she was going to do. When the prince had left, Regina turned to Hook. He'd been silent during most of the preceding. He gave a long look. 'This Gold is Rumplestiltskin isn't he?' Hook couldn't think of anyone else that would have the power to defeat Cora.

Regina nodded, too tired to even bother to deceive him. 'I'm sorry, but he is the best chance I have to save my son'. She ran a hand through her hair, the exhaustion evident in her slow movements. 'You should go back. You don't want to be on the wrong side of my mother, trust me. Go back and tell her that I-'

The rest of her words were lost as Hook sealed her lips with his own. She stiffened briefly before allowing herself to lean into him, her hands moving up to grasp his collar. He drew her closer by her hip, his other hand tangling in her sweat smelling hair. The world around them and the terror in it faded away as they lost themselves in the smell and feel of the other.

Hook wasn't really sure what this was. He didn't know what caused the explosion of sparks in his chest. He didn't know what was causing him to let down his walls, or what magnetic force was drawing him to her. But whatever it was, he was definitely going to stay around to find out, especially if it was anything like love.

Regina was the first to pull away, albeit with extreme reluctance. She leaned against him for a heartbeat, allowing him to hold her. It was amazing how alive he made her feel. With a sigh, she drew away and took his hand. The contrast between their hands was strong; his was rough and calloused while hers was soft and delicate. Yet it was impossible to ignore the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together when their fingers laced.

* * *

For what felt like the hundredth time, Emma struggled fruitlessly against the roots binding her to the ground. And once again, they didn't loosen. She was beginning to suspect that it was actually making it worse. The fear was beginning to break through her barrier. She could still remember Cora's last words to her. _'Oh no dear, Hook is going after my daughter. I am going to pay a visit to my grandson'._

Beside her, Snow sat with her head resting against the tree, gazing up at the sky. She'd lost count of how long it had been since Cora had left them. The frustration inside her was building gradually. Being so close to James and yet knowing that it could only get worse from here made her feel sick.

Opposite them, Aurora sat with her eyes closed and her bound hands resting in her lap. The tree roots sprouted out of the ground, and the only part of her that wasn't covered in them was her head. She was breathing deeply, trying to keep calm. The hopelessness was suffocating, and she was trying to stop herself from panicking. She was thinking, not of their current predicament, but of Philip, allowing his memory to calm her.

Mullan was sitting absolutely still, her eyes fixed on the sword resting against the well, as if she could will it to move closer. She was full of anger and resentment, most of which was directed towards Snow and Emma. Thanks to them, they had been sucked into a portal from their only home into this place. Thanks to them, they were no more than objects to be used as bargaining chips by the woman who had killed Lancelot. She still felt like the quest had rapidly escalated until it was out of hand and that they should have pulled out earlier.

There was no sound in the quiet clearing. The moon was surprisingly bright, throwing their predicament into mocking clarity. No one spoke. Really, what could they say to each other that hadn't already been said?

Without warning, purple smoke billowed up from a point in front of the well. The three of them, not including Snow, shrieked in surprise. They exchanged looks of frustration and fear. What did Cora want now?

And then the smoke cleared. Emma and Snow stared in shock. 'Regina?'

Regina released Hook's hand and stepped forwards. Immediately, both Snow and Emma were struck by the difference in her. While her appearance was relatively the same, she looked at them with eyes that were completely empty, as if all emotion had been sucked from her. And yet, there were clear tear tracks on her face. Emma felt the trepidation and worry growing inside her. The only person she knew that could reduce Regina to tears was Henry. What had happened?

Regina waved her hand and the roots binding the women fell to the ground. They stood up immediately. Emma stared at Regina, trying to understand what had happened to her, when she recognised the man standing a little in the shadows behind her. Without really thinking about her actions, she lunged forward, her fist drawn back to strike. Regina stepped in front of her and caught her other wrist, wrenching the blonde around to face her. Emma glared, wincing a little at the tight grip. 'He can't be trusted Regina!'

The other three women stepped forward, voicing their agreement. Regina could feel the pressure building in her head, a headache that was not being helped by the current noise. Mullan moved forward and picked her sword up from beside the well, tossing Snow her quiver and bow.

Regina glanced at Hook. He stood straight and impassive, watching the aggressive women with little more than a slight smirk. And yet, she could tell that he was a little apprehensive.

Emma shifted uncomfortably as Regina turned back to her. The mayor's grip was so tight that she was beginning to lose circulation in her hand. 'I don't care whether he is trustworthy or not. Cora has Henry, Miss Swan'. For the first time, Snow detected a hint fear in Regina's voice, the first emotion she had seen from her since she had first appeared in the clearing.

Regina watched Emma's face transform in fear and reflected that the mask Emma usually wore had fractured and crumbled a lot during her absence. Emma took a deep breath, clearly trying to concentrate. 'What do we do?'

'Regina!' Snow's voice was sharp and shocked. She had just noticed that Regina was gripping Emma's wrist so hard that her knuckles were stark white. Regina followed the direction of Snow's gaze and looked down. She released Emma hastily, blinking rapidly, clearly surprised. It occurred to Snow that her step-mother hadn't even realised that she was still holding onto Emma.

Regina shook herself. She was so out of touch with her emotions and her body that she hadn't been aware of what she was doing. 'James came to find me. Cora is at my house and she wants me to go to her. I will, but there is no guarantee that she will release Henry once I am there. I sent James to get Gold. He is possibly the only person who can defeat my mother. Oh and Snow, James wanted me to tell you that he loves you'. Snow stared at Regina, shocked at the lack of bitterness and scorn in Regina's voice as she spoke. What on earth had happened while they had been gone?

'So what do we do?' asked Aurora. She might not know this woman, but she had spent some time with Cora. And within that time, she'd seen how much of a monster the woman was. She didn't like to think about what this woman must have gone through as a child. And yet…unlike the others, Aurora could see something in Regina's eyes. Something very familiar. She looked… broken. She stood straight yet she seemed hunched, drawn in on herself, as if she was carrying a great burden that was slowly crushing her. She spoke with a blank expression yet there were tears on her face. She looked at everyone with empty eyes. And Aurora knew exactly what could cause that emptiness.

Regina turned her eyes away from the young woman, sensing that she could see the truth, or at least part of it. 'I need your help. Cora knows that I won't willingly give myself up until I know that my son is safe. Once I know where he is I can use my magic to teleport him out of there. But I need something to latch on the other end. If I don't then it won't work'.

'What do you mean, 'latch on to'?' asked Emma, not understanding.

'I need to know the exact place I intend to send him to. To do that, I need something that I know, or something I am familiar with, that I can focus on'. She turned back to Aurora. 'That's where you come in'.

Aurora was surprised. 'Me? How can I help?'

Regina gave her a long summarising look. 'You've lost someone, haven't you? Someone you loved'. She'd originally been planning on using her hate for Snow. But that wasn't going to work; she couldn't feel enough hate to use. It was gone, just like every other emotion. Except one. Loss and grief could bring hate just as much as it could destroy it.

Aurora's back stiffened. 'I don't see how that concerns you'. She spoke sharply, her defences slamming up, angry both at the woman for bringing it up and herself for letting it show.

In response Regina stepped forward until they were practically nose to nose, so that Aurora looked straight into her dark, fractured eyes. There was a hiss of metal as Mullan drew her sword and levelled it at Regina. Ignoring the warrior, Regina took a deep breath and allowed her walls to fall, letting the void inside her be visible for just one moment. Aurora gasped. Pure anguish and pain swirled in Regina's eyes, mixing inseparably with unshed tears. The misery and sadness radiated from the former evil queen, seeping into the people around her.

Snow stared, shocked. She had caught a glimpse of this when Regina had first told her of Daniel's fate, but the level then had been nothing compared to now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hook flinch visibly and move forwards slightly, as if he wanted to comfort her. She didn't have time to wonder about it though, because the next moment it was gone, replaced by a look of indifference.

At the same moment, Regina stepped away from Aurora and let the mask slip back over her face. It was different though. The emptiness was still there in her eyes, but now they knew why it was there it made her look broken rather than emotionless.

Aurora took a deep breath, still reeling from the grief in Regina's eyes. 'I…his name was Phillip. He was my true love. A wraith took his soul'. Aurora's voice broke a little on the last word and Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, understanding her pain to some degree.

Regina frowned. 'A wraith? You mean, he was marked by the amulet?' she felt something else now; guilt. She hadn't known this woman or her true love, but she truly hadn't meant to send the wraith to kill anyone. When Aurora nodded, still unable to speak, Regina said, 'do you have the amulet with you?'

Aurora nodded again and lifted her wrap aside so that Regina could see the cloth bag that hung from her waist. Regina bit her lip, her brow furrowed in concentration. Should she tell Aurora that her true love wasn't actually dead, that there was still a way to save him? She shook herself. The information could do nothing for Aurora at the present. Perhaps, if by some miracle they got out of this, she would tell her then. 'The grief that comes after loss is something that I am very familiar with. I can latch onto yours and send Henry to you. But I need you to stay in one place'.

Emma interrupted. 'But Henry still mightn't be safe'. Regina turned those empty eyes on her and she felt a shiver run down her back. She was almost desperate to know what had happened here, what had finally broken the strong woman.

Regina nodded. 'I know, that's where you come in. I need Aurora to go to the edge of town, the very edge – you will know it because there is a line of spray pain marking the border'. She looked at Aurora. 'Whatever happens, do not cross the line, do you understand me? While you were gone, it was discovered that if you do leave, you forget your memories of the enchanted forest. Do you understand? Whatever happens, not matter how bad the situation gets - Do. Not. Cross. The. Border'.

Regina turned back to Emma. 'This is going to sound confusing. When Henry appears, I need you to take him out of town. You should both be able to leave because you have no memories of the enchanted forest. Henry was able to leave to fetch you and bring you here, so I believe that nothing will happen to either of you. And if Cora tries to follow you, she will forget why she did in the first place'.

Emma hesitated. 'But what if we do loose our memories? What then?'

Regina shrugged slightly. 'You will be alive. Besides, true loves kiss will probably work. Make some sort of note or something, telling you to come back into town after a few hours. Snow loves you; you love Henry, so it should work. And if it doesn't…well, Henry will be alive, and that is all that matters'.

Emma nodded, understanding Regina's reasoning. Right now, Henry's safety was all that mattered. Regina turned to Snow. 'I don't particularly think that Cora will go after anyone else, but it might be prudent to warn everyone not to piss Cora off'.

Snow dipped her head, a little surprised by the lack of loathing in Regina's voice. 'What about you?'

Regina turned away from the group, folding her arms protectively over her chest. 'I will do what my mother wants. I will go to her, get Henry to safety, and then let her do what she will. It's the only way'. She hated the way her voice trembled at the prospect, hated the way the fear immediately began to churn in her stomach.

The entire group stared at Regina. 'You can't!' gasped Aurora, knowing exactly what would happen to the broken woman. 'She'll kill you, once she's put you through a lot of pain at least'.

Regina couldn't help but wonder how on earth Aurora knew that. 'Does it matter? I am the evil queen. I cast this curse, I destroyed your land, and I am in part responsible for everyone's misery. I deserved to be punished'.

Emma shook her head, annoyed and exasperated. God, everything was so black and white to these people. It was so abundantly clear that whatever had happened to Regina during their absence had been punishment enough. 'You're Henry's mother, Regina. What would your death do to him?'

Regina choked back a laugh, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. 'Henry neither loves nor cares for me. All he wants is to live happily ever after in a palace with his royal mother and grandparents. He has no interest in the evil queen'.

Snow stared, realising that Regina really believed that. 'That's not true, Regina. No one deserves what Cora will do to you. And…I think you might have suffered enough'.

This time she did laugh, long and loud, letting the bitter sound roll from her mouth and into the night air. It was just so ironic that Snow would still be willing to forgive her. 'It doesn't matter. I have nothing worth living for anymore'. She turned back to face Snow, the pain clearly visible on her face. 'Do you know what happened while you were away? Through a complicated series of events, Daniel was brought back'. Snow gasped and covered her mouth. She didn't understand why that had caused Regina so much pain…unless. 'But it wasn't Daniel. He was a monster. He'd forgotten that I loved him, that he loved me'. Regina pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the startling bruises. Snow stared in shock, feeling horror rise like bile in her throat. 'He tried to kill me. I managed, just for a moment, to get him to remember. But he was in pain. He asked me to kill him before he turned back into the monster. And I did'. Her voice broke as fresh tears began to flow down her face. Snow's expression was a mixture of horror and pity. She hated it. 'I haven't suffered nearly enough Snow. You know, I spent so much time blaming you, when in fact it was my fault in the first place that Daniel was killed. If I hadn't been stupid enough to believe that love was anything but weakness, if I hadn't been foolish enough to love him, he wouldn't have died. I killed him, twice. And because of that I will let my mother do to me whatever she sees fit'.

It seemed that fate itself was against Regina. Snow reached out a hand, her own guilt rising to the surface, and placed it on Regina's arm. Her step mother stared at it as if the comforting gesture was entirely foreign to her. But Snow's words were gone. The sheer level of grief and loss in Regina's expression had left her speechless. Here, finally, was the real reason why Regina had blamed Snow. Because deep down, she had always blamed herself. 'It wasn't-'

'Don't'. Regina's voice was harsh, commanding. She had resigned herself to her fate, and she couldn't let anyone make her reconsider. 'Just don't'.

She stepped away and Snow let her hand fall to her side, feeling helpless. Emma watched the former evil queen turn away again, unable to say anything. All she knew was that when she found Henry again, she would do her best to make him see that Regina was not evil. Regina suddenly turned back to Aurora. 'Can I borrow that amulet?'

Aurora handed it over without a word. There was nothing she could say. Regina stepped up to Hook and took his hand again. Hook grasped hers tightly. Emma blinked in surprise as she saw the almost imperceptible movement. Regina looked at her. For one moment, there was no amnesty between them, just an understanding. 'Tell Henry that I love him'.

Emma nodded, a lump in her throat. Regina was actually going to do this. Snow stepped forwards, an urgency filling her face. 'Regina, wait! I…no matter how strange this might seem, I don't want this fate for you'. And she didn't. She couldn't explain it, but when she thought of what was in store for the woman who had ruined her life she didn't feel any kind of triumph.

Regina stared at her step-daughter. She felt a twinge of regret. Everything could have been so different. For the fraction of a second, she remembered the love she had once felt for the girl, the nights she had rocked her to sleep, those days when she had tried desperately to hold onto that love before Rumple had corrupted that too. Still grasping Hook's hand, Regina stepped forwards and wiped an escaped tear from Snow's cheek. 'Live your life Snow. Live, love and be happy. Take your happy ending and hold onto it. You never know when it might be taken from you'. She stepped back, even as Snow's tears began to truly flow. Regina's last words were soft and gentle. 'I have done terrible things Snow, and no one morns the wicked'.

And then, in a burst of purple smoke, Regina and Hook were gone.

* * *

_**Just to clear a few things up, Henry and Aurora still shared dreams and Cora still captured Aurora. However, Regina and Rumple did not place a barrier on the well, and Cora didn't take Aurora's heart. Oh, and obviously James didn't go under a sleeping curse.**_

_**So please leave a review! Tell me what you think, what you want to happen, what you would like to see, etc. and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea what you've done for my self-esteem! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I know this is late, but it's up sooner than the last one! And it's also long, so hopefully that will make up for the wait. **_

_**This hasn't been through beta, so any mistakes are mine. And I do not own any of this, except the plot, as I do not own Once. If I did, Regina wouldn't be so unhappy. **_

_**I really don't know how this chapter turned out. A lot happened, and unfortunately there is some angst (guys, Hooked Queen basically IS angst no matter how you look at it). You will have to let me know what you think, because I'm really conflicted about this one.**_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

_**Chap 3 –**_

They appeared amidst several trees, close to Regina's house. Every single light in the house was on, which surprised Regina a little when she thought about it. Then again, her mother had never been one for hiding herself away. She felt something wrench in her chest. Henry was in there, with her mother. What was Cora doing to him? She felt as if she had wasted time.

Hook sat down on a fallen log and watched as Regina paced up and down, her features screwed up in concentration. The fact that she believed that she deserved to be punished for what had happened to her true love had thrown him. His guilt over Milah's death had always been over shadowed by his want for revenge. And it had never gone as far as Regina's obviously extended.

He looked up at the night sky, seeking the familiarity of the stars. But this time, possibly for the first time in decades, they didn't offer him comfort. He was distracted by his worry for how far the situation seemed to be out of his hands. Regina was so determined to hand herself over to Cora without any resistance. And it was clear that she didn't expect to come out of this alive, much less unharmed. What could he, a man who had just come into her life, do to stop her? This was her son they were talking about saving, and if her love for him was anything like Milah's then he didn't stand a chance of persuading her to try to escape. And yet that was exactly what he was tempted to do. He was sourly tempted to take her away from this place, even if she would hate him for the rest of her life. But he didn't want that, he realised. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him. He wanted…dare he say love?

'Hook?' He snapped out of his musings. Regina was standing before him, hugging her body with her arms, as if she could keep herself together through the physical gesture.

He stood and looked down into her eyes. They weren't empty any longer; they were full of pain and sadness. It was as if she saw no need to disguise it in front of him. The emotion in her eyes caused him to reach out and touch her cheek, gently running his thumb across her smooth skin. She stood there, letting him caress her face, her eyes closed. She tried to memorise the warmth of his fingers, the heat she could feel blooming in the places he had touched her. Her lip trembled. She truly hated her mother in that moment. She saw no possible scenario where she would emerge alive from that house. And all she wanted was to be with this man, this damaged man who hid behind the façade of a roguish pirate. She didn't know, or care frankly, if this was love – though she suspected it was. He made her feel alive and real, and that was all that mattered. But her mother had to take the possibility of a happy life away from her again by threatening the one person she had never – and could never – abandon.

'Regina…' his voice was quiet and strangely vulnerable, making him sound very young. 'What is this? What do we have? Is it-'

'Love?' she interrupted him, her dark eyes opening to lock with his. He felt as if he was diving into those dark depths to be swallowed by her emotions. She breathed a laugh, tears pricking her eyes. She reached up and placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers against her cheek. 'I don't know. I don't…' she paused, choking on the words she so desperately wanted to say, but couldn't. 'It doesn't matter anymore. My mother has taken any possible chance of…that away. I can't abandon my son'. She smiled through growing tears, wondering if the glint in his eyes was just a reflection, or if they were in fact tears. 'I'm sorry'. _Ask me. Ask me to run away with you. Tell me that we will get through this. Tell me why it has suddenly become 'we.'_

He didn't. Because they both knew what her answer would be. Instead, Hook let his fingers trail slowly down her cheek; let his thumb brush her full lower lip. He was committing her face to memory. There was no way in hell that he was ever going to let himself forget her. She tilted her head up slightly and it was almost natural for him to press his lips against hers. Her hands slid up to grasp his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies as close as possible. Regina's sob of longing as lost in their embrace. She gripped his shoulder tightly with one hand and pressed the fingers of her other to her forehead. Purple smoke gathered at the tips, sinking into her skin.

Her last words to him before the magic took control and she passed out were nearly lost against his lips. But he heard them. _'I wish we'd met in another lifetime'._

When she slumped in his arms he held her close, reluctant to take her to her mother just yet. He cradled her against his chest, taking one last moment to memorise the warmth of her body and the sweet intoxicating sent that was purely her. He tilted his head back, blinking back the threatening sting at the back of his eyes, and laughed humourlessly. This time, the brightness of the stars seemed to be mocking him.

* * *

He kicked the front door open and stepped into the bright entrance hall, carrying Regina in his arms. He had wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, but he had realised that Cora would pick up on that. So instead of holding her so that her head was against his chest, he had positioned her so that her head hung down over his arm. He held her gently though, not wishing to cause her any further discomfort.

He wasn't quite sure what he expected to find. Though, after hearing a little about Regina's childhood, he probably wouldn't have been surprised to hear screams. Instead, the house was almost unnervingly quiet. If Cora knew he was there, she seemed to be waiting for him to move. He wasn't the type to hesitate, and Cora knew that, so he marched confidently into a large, well lit room with a roaring fire and several comfortable looking chairs. So this was Regina's home.

He had enough time to take this in before he saw what was happening. Cora was standing with her back to the fire, pointing at a small figure sitting in a chair not a metre away from her. There was a single beam of purple magic running from her finger to the person's forehead. Her eyes were glowing with the same unnatural colour. Obviously, she had no idea he was there.

Hook moved around to her side quietly, intent on getting a look at the boy that Regina cared for deeply, yet who had hurt her to the point that she no longer believed that care was returned. The boy was very young, probably only around ten or eleven years old. The boy's eyes, glowing with magic, were wide, and his expression was one of pain and fear. His hair was dark brown and ruffled, and his clothes were ripped and torn. So this was Henry. This was the boy that Regina was willing to sacrifice her life for.

An idea flashed into his mind and he quickly laid Regina down on a pale coloured couch. He tried to ignore the pang of loneliness that shot through him when he finally released her and turned to Cora. She still didn't seem to sense his presence. Hook stepped closer, and his hand went to his sword. He could end this all, right here, without anyone getting hurt. Well, almost anyone. His fingers tightened around the hilt and the blade was halfway out of the sheath when the purple beam extinguished without warning.

When Cora blinked the magical glow from her eyes and turned to look at him, having sensed his presence at last, he was standing behind her, seemingly absorbed in examining the things displayed on the mantel piece. She had no idea how hard his heart was thumping against his chest. He had very nearly been caught.

Cora's eyes immediately fixed on Regina. Without a word to the pirate, she crossed to the couch in three strides and bent over her. She grasped Regina's chin in her hand, tilting the unconscious woman's head from side to side, examining her critically. There was a large lump forming on the side of her head, close to her temple, and other bruises forming on her arms. She stared for a moment at the strangulation marks around Regina's neck. With her eyes still fixed on her daughter, Cora addressed the man. 'You certainly took your time. I trust nothing…unexpected happened?'

He nearly laughed. If only she knew. If there was anything Cora hated, it was things happening that she had not planned. 'Your daughter put up quite a fight. And she can run pretty well, for a queen. The bump was unfortunate, but I can assure you that she is not dead'. _Yet. _

Cora's eyes remained strangely indifferent as she stared down at the limp young woman. 'And the bruises around her neck?'

'Already there I'm afraid'. Not wanting to think about how they had been caused, Hook turned to the boy in the chair. Henry was shivering violently, curled in a tight ball. His eyes were wide and full of fear, shock and horror. He didn't seem to have noticed Hook. 'So this is the…thing you're planning to use to break your daughter?'

Cora lips quirked. There was always something a little strange about her smiles. It was as if her muscles didn't know how to make them anything but threatening. 'Indeed. I thought she might have learnt her lesson by now, but it seems not'.

'What did you do to him?' Hook's voice was indifferent. He didn't want Cora to hear the disgust in him as he watched the boy shake silently.

'Oh I just explored his memories a little. I wanted to see whether Regina really loved him. It didn't hurt him, this', she waved her hand at the trembling boy, 'is merely shock. As I looked at them, he re-lived them. Apparently, he didn't realise how much his rejection of her love was hurting her'. She didn't say it as if she was angry at Henry for hurting Regina, rather as if it was a plain fact. There wasn't a single flicker of emotion on her face as she spoke.

As if in response, Henry blinked and looked up, becoming aware of the extra people in the room. His eyes roved over Hook, passing over his attire and the curve of his hook slowly. A spark of excitement jumped in his eyes, but it was squashed almost immediately when they passed to Cora. And then he finally seemed to register who was lying sprawled on the couch. 'Mom!' his shriek was terrified and dismayed. He seemed to forget about his fear for Cora. Instead, the little boy jumped out of his chair and ran to the dark haired woman, dodging around Cora to fling his body at Regina's. He landed on the couch next to her, his hands gripping her face tightly as he frantically screamed her name.

Hook's eyebrows went up. That was certainly not the reaction he had been expecting from a boy who didn't love his mother. He watched as Henry buried his face in Regina's chest, his body shaking as he tried to muffle his sobs. He looked up at Cora, tears streaming down his face. 'What have you done to her?'

Cora watched the boy, her head cocked. Hook had the uneasy feeling that she was analysing Henry, calculating every move he was making. 'I? I have done nothing. I simply wanted to see her. It's been far too long'. She reached out a hand and caressed Regina's face. There was nothing affectionate about that movement. It was predatory and possessive, and Hook felt a shiver run down his back at the sight.

Henry couldn't stop his next words. His head was swimming with his mom's anguished face, her tears, every moment that she had tried to be better for him. Every moment he had rejected her. His whole being was wracked with guilt. 'Why did you want to see her? She hates you! She's terrified of you!' He didn't know anything about his mom's childhood, or anything about her mother, and the thought made his cheeks burn with shame. But he knew that she was scared of Cora, he'd seen the expression on her face when he had told her what Aurora had told him. And what he knew of Cora so far hadn't really left him with the best impression.

He wasn't ready for what happened next. Cora moved so quickly he barely saw it, bringing the back of her hand across his face so hard that his head jerked to the side. He cried out, cradling his stinging cheek, more from shock than pain. Regina had never hit him. He swallowed at that though, staring up into Cora's positively murderous eyes. However, her voice was strangely calm. 'I can see that my daughter failed to install even the most basic manners in you. Well, I've been looking forward to spending some quality time with you, and I can assure you that no grandson of mine will ever lack in manners'.

Henry swallowed. He had a vivid imagination, and he could guess that it would not be a pleasant experience for him. He felt like crying, yet at the same time he didn't want to give Cora the satisfaction.

Hook was no longer paying attention. Regina was stirring. The woman groaned and raised her hand, her eyes opening slowly. He wanted nothing more to rush to her, but he had the sense to remain where he was.

Waking was a painful process. Her head throbbed from the magic that had knocked her out and simultaneously given her a large bump. The first thing she became aware of was that she was not alone. She opened her eyes, doing the best to appear dazed and confused. All that fled however, when she felt two small arms wrap around her waist. _Henry. _She hugged him back tightly, closing her eyes as she did, trying to savour the feeling of having him in her arms. It would be the last time. She sat up, bringing Henry with her, and dipped her head to his shoulder, unwilling to release him just yet. 'I'm sorry'. The words were a mere whisper in her ear and she pulled back, frowning at him. And then she saw who was standing behind Henry and her entire body went stiff.

Terror immediately gripped her, numbing her mind and sending ice cold fear through the rest of her body to freeze her blood. Cora stood before her, very much alive, her dark eyes, almost black, boring straight into her skull. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to vanish in a cloud of smoke and run as far as she could.

It was an even stronger reaction than when Hook had informed her that her mother was in Storybroke. Her eyes went wide and her face drained of all colour. Her body went so stiff that she shook from the force of it, and he could see her fingers tightening in the torn fabric of Henry's jacket. She didn't speak, but the fear on her face told a thousand words. Finally she moved, twisting Henry around so that he was pinned between her body and the couch, spreading her arms wide as if she could shield him.

Cora watched her daughter's futile efforts with amusement. They both knew that it would come to nothing if Cora really did wish to hurt him. 'Regina dear, how long it's been!'

Regina's lips were trembling. Cora looked just the same as she had when she had been pushed through the portal. The same cold eyes, the same rigid posture, the same threatening smile. The same sickly sweet voice that held a dangerous undertone. Regina was breathing quickly through her nose, panic reaching inside her and taking route in her nervous system. It was only the thought of Henry and what she needed to do that was keeping her from breaking down. Eventually she managed to get some words out. 'Cora. Actually, it went in the blink of an eye'.

Cora laughed, that strange humourless laugh that Regina had learned to take as a warning. 'Cora? Since when does anyone call their mother by their first name?' She leaned forwards and placed her hand against Regina's cheek, caressing her face in that same possessive way. As if Regina was hers to control, to own.

Regina recoiled from her touch. Cold seeped into her skin from the place Cora had touched her, working its way like thick oil into her blood stream, clouding her ability to think properly. All traces of Hook's warmth were long since gone.

It had been so long since she had seen her mother that she had forgotten what happened when she did that. She saw her mother's hand move, but she was too slow to react. Cora's hand made contact with her face with a resounding 'crack'. Regina's head jerked around so far that she felt her bones crack. The force of the slap knocked Regina sideways onto the couch and broke the skin on her lip.

'Mom!' Henry stared in horror at the blood leaking from the corner of Regina's mouth as she pushed herself up on trembling arms. The little boy turned to Cora, fury chasing the fear away. 'Don't touch her!'

'Henry!' Regina grabbed the boy by the shoulders and forced him behind her again. Purple magic had gathered in Cora's hands, and her eyes glinted with the same light that Regina had seen often during her childhood.

Behind Cora, Hook was gripping the mantelpiece so hard that his knuckles had gone white. He couldn't take his eyes away from the blood that was slowly dripping down Regina's chin. Her cheek was red, a strong contrast to the rest of her face. Slowly, almost against his will, his hand released the mantelpiece and lowered until it was resting on his sword. His hand tensed and he was just about to draw it when he caught Regina's eye over her mother's shoulder. Their gaze locked and Hook found himself releasing the hilt as a feeling of defeat settled on his shoulders. Henry was still here, and until he was gone there was nothing Hook could do without putting Regina in danger.

'Cora'. His voice was sharp, demanding the older woman's attention. Cora turned to him, raising her eyebrows in question. Behind her, Regina immediately closed her eyes and focused her entire being on the feeling of loss inside her. It wasn't that hard. Then, slowly at first but with gathering confidence, she stretched her mind out towards the town's border, searching for the familiar sting.

Hook kept eye contact with Cora, refusing to back down even when his eyes began to water. It was a battle of wills with Cora, it always was, and every time you met her eyes it was as if she was challenging you. 'What about the crocodile? I kept my side of the bargain; it's about time you kept yours'. He allowed some irritation to creep into his voice, allowed the bitterness to show on his face.

Cora smiled. She always seemed to find something funny about his wish for vengeance. It was there in the glint of her eyes, the smirk playing around her lips. 'Patience, Hook. I'll pay him a visit after I've completed my business here. Though it might interest you to know that Rumplestiltskin has a new love interest. A woman by the name of Belle. Apparently, she's changed the monster'.

Purple smoke gathered in Regina's hands and she quickly pressed them to Henry's chest. He stared at her, clearly not understanding. Regina glanced over her shoulder then looked back at him quickly. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at him, letting her tears spill down her cheeks as she tried to express how much she really loved him. 'I'm sorry Henry', she whispered the words so that only he could hear them. 'I'm sorry for everything. I love you. Never forget that'. And then the magic wrapped around him and she tugged on the connection she had formed with the woman on the other end of town.

Cora spun around, feeling the magic in the air, and was just in time to see Henry reach out to grab Regina's hand in a futile attempt to stay with her as the purple magic engulfed him entirely. Cora let out a scream of fury and sent a bolt of magic straight into the whirlwind. Regina shouted and threw herself in front of it, and the bolt hit her squarely in the stomach, sending her flying over the back of the couch. Cora raised her hand again and pointed it at the swirling vortex. But she was too late. Henry was gone.

There was a deadly silence. Cora's body was trembling with rage. Without hurrying, she walked around the couch and stood over her daughter. Regina breathed quickly, the blow having knocked the breath from her lungs, and tried to push body upright. Hook couldn't see Cora's face, but the energy radiating from the older woman was enough to make him take a step back. Regina pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and Cora clicked her fingers. Regina's body dropped to the ground instantly, writhing and twitching as a scream of pain tore from her lips. Cora watched indifferently as her daughter clawed at the floor, her body wracked with fierce burning pain.

Hook turned away, unable to watch. He stared into the fire, willing Cora to stop, willing the tears not to fall. The hopelessness and desperation was starting to take hold. How could he save Regina, when Cora was capable of killing him just by looking in his direction? No matter how skilled he was with a blade, it all came down to the fact that she had magic and he did not.

Cora blinked. As she did, the pain vanished. Regina lay on her stomach, breathing heavily as her muscles twitched from the aftershock of magically induced pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut and fresh tears dripped down her face to land on the floor. Cora waved her hand, flipping Regina onto her back. The dark haired woman knelt down beside Regina and gripped her chin, digging her nails into her soft skin. Regina stifled a cry. 'You foolish, foolish child. You just saved the life of a boy who belongs to another woman. A boy who would turn, who _has _turned, his back on you. All I wanted to do was to show you and to help you cut your ties with your weaknesses'.

Regina's tears began to truly fall now. Her mother had reached inside and grabbed hold of the one thing that could break her. And in the emotional state she was now, she had no way of stopping the tears. She heard her mother make a disapproving noise. 'Now, now Regina, a lady, especially a queen, does not show weakness'. Cora stood and waved her hand at Regina, jerking the young woman to her feet.

Regina fell forward and gripped the back of the couch, her legs unable to hold her weight. She was rewarded by a sharp stab of pain in the small of her back. She'd spent so long trying to block the memories of her 'lessons', as her mother had called them, that she had actually been successful in some regards. Wincing visibly, she pushed herself off the couch and straightened her spine, lifting her chin until her posture was perfectly straight.

'I see that you remembered at least some of your training'. Cora walked around until she stood in front of Regina. The younger woman was extremely glad for the object separating them. She tightened her fingers in the soft material, trying to gather some strength from it. Henry was safe. That was all that mattered.

Cora looked her daughter up and down slowly, raking her gaze agonisingly slowly over every inch of Regina's body. There was nothing of the stubborn, fiery young girl that had caused Cora so much annoyance and pain. There was none of the terrified, desperate young woman who had pushed her mother through a mirror to save herself. There was none of the proud, regal queen she had heard so much of, or the malicious, dangerous evil queen she had become. This young woman bore all the signs of a broken spirit. And yet…she wasn't quite there yet. It was a pity, Cora reflected, that Henry had been sent away. That boy would have been the perfect tool to break Regina. And Cora needed to break her daughter.

But then again, the Queen of Hearts never did anything without a backup plan.

'Tell me Regina dear, what caused those bruises?' At her words, Regina flinched visibly and Cora smiled. It seemed she had found the sensitive spot.

Regina swallowed thickly at the expression on her mother's face. Cora would know if she lied. 'I…I got into an argument with a rather hot-headed prince. Over my son. He wouldn't let me see him so I insulted his wife and daughter. I taunted him, saying that they would never return. He got a bit…carried away'.

To her slight surprise, Cora seemed to except her answer. Then again, it wasn't that far from the truth. She and James had had an argument, moments after Snow and Emma had fallen through the hat.

'I trust you taught him a lesson?'

Regina licked her lips nervously. She had heard the veiled threat beneath the expectancy. 'No…I didn't'.

The breath whooshed out of her as her back hit the wall behind her and her gasp of pain was cut off as her body was squeezed in a vice-like grip. Cora was suddenly in front of her daughter, looking up at her with eyes full of disappointment. Regina knew that expression so well. It was the most common expression she had seen from her mother during her childhood.

Cora sneered as her daughter struggled against the invisible bonds. 'What kind of queen doesn't put her subjects in their place? What kind of sorceress doesn't use her magic?'

'I…' Regina struggled to breathe as her mother's fingers clenched tightly around her. 'I promised…Henry I wouldn't use…magic!'

Cora dropped her hand. Regina fell to the floor, coughing violently. Her lungs burned as she breathed, spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her heart was pounding frantically against her sore ribs. It was all too familiar.

Cora's heavy skirts rustled as she bent down and placed her mouth close to Regina's ear. Regina's head was bowed, but she flinched noticeably at the sudden proximity. Her mother smelled of bitter citrus fruits, along with the sweeter aroma of honey. She remembered the smell from those few times her mother had actually shown her affection, those brief embraces she had once craved so badly. Now, she had so struggle not to recoil from it. Cora's words were soft in her ear, a strong contrast to what she was actually saying. 'That boy will be the death of you'.

The implication, not just for her but for Henry as well, was nearly enough to send her crashing to the floor. Painfully, she managed to push her body upright, clambering slowly to her feet. She stared into her mother's cold eyes. She was definitely still afraid, there was no question of that, but some old ember of determination had sparked to life inside her. 'Don't. Touch. My. Son'.

Cora raised her eyebrows, mildly impressed that there was even that left inside her daughter. At that point, Hook intervened again, saving Regina from another painful punishment. 'Cora, whatever you want to do, hurry up and do it. You have an appointment with a monster who by now is probably expecting you. You were the one who said he would sense our arrival'. It was a shot in the dark, of course, and Hook knew that. But he didn't think he would be able to watch Regina go through that much pain again. During the last round, he'd had to stand gripping his hook to prevent himself from drawing his sword.

Regina glanced in his direction, her eyes filled with an indifference that her mother was meant to see. 'And what do you want with Rumplestiltskin?'

Hook flashed a charming smile, unable to quell the rush of heat inside his body at her returned smirk. There was something very…amusing about talking to her with her mother watching. 'Oh it's a simple matter of a debut left unsettled'.

Regina nearly laughed when Cora rolled her eyes, obviously irritated at the pirate's interruption. Instead she turned back to Cora and folded her arms, trying not to shrink when Cora returned her stare with those cold dark eyes. 'What exactly do you want…mother?'

Cora smiled, seemingly pleased with the title, and reached under her dark blue wrap. Regina flinched, trying to keep her fear from showing on her face. Cora withdrew a small vile. It was thin and the stopper was a set with a large ruby, carved to resemble a heart. The vile was filled to the brim with a dark liquid, a shade darker than the deepest purple.

Cora lifted it up so that Regina could see it clearly. Regina gazed at it, as if transfixed. 'Why my dear, I want what I've always wanted. I want to help you'.

* * *

Henry spun round and around inside the swirling vortex. But he wasn't seeing the purple smoke. All he could see was his mom's tears as she pressed her hands to his chest. He knew now, if he hadn't before, that she truly loved him. And that she had just sacrificed herself for him.

Abruptly, the purple smoke encasing his body vanished. He continued to spin on one foot for a moment before slamming to the ground, dizzy with fear and guilt. It was his fault. All his fault. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that things would have turned out completely differently if he had just been nicer to her. If he had at least let her see that he did love her.

'Henry!' Arms were around him, pulling him off the ground and into a warm embrace. He knew that voice. _Emma. _The woman he had spent so long trying to convince himself as being his real mother was hugging him. She was here, real and alive, and the next thing he knew his arms were around her, hugging her back.

But then he remembered what had just happened and he struggled out of her embrace. He staggered back, tears flowing down his face.

'Henry? Henry what is it?' Emma stretched out her hands, stepping towards him. When he held up his hands and scrambled backwards, she frowned, a look of profound hurt on her face.

Henry ignored her question, instead looking around. After a brief second, he recognised where he was. At the border. His eyes fell on two women standing close to Emma. He recognised the woman dressed as a princess from his dreams. Aurora. The other woman was wearing armour and staring at him as if he was a phantom. That was probably Mullan.

Without thinking twice, Henry turned away from his mother and the other two women and started to run down the road, desperation filling him up. He had to save his mom. 'Henry!' Emma grabbed him from behind and spun him around to face her. 'What are you doing?!'

A sob escaped his lips. 'We have to save her! Emma please, you don't understand what Cora will do to her!'

Emma felt her lip tremble in the face of her son's desperation. How could she even begin to explain that Regina had given herself up willingly? How could she tell him that his mother knew she was going to die? 'Henry…Regina wanted me to tell you that she loves you but she-'

'Exactly! She loves me and I love her and I never told her! I never told her…' Henry collapsed into Emma's arms, sobbing freely. Why had he spent so much time pushing her away? Why had he spent so much time trying to make himself believe that she was the evil Queen?'

'You've got to save her…please! She'll hurt her!' Henry's voice was muffled against Emma's neck. The blonde tilted her head up and let a tear escape down into her hair. This whole day had been an emotional whirlwind. She'd had to spend at least five minutes consoling Snow after Regina had left, after sending Aurora ahead. She hadn't really been able to understand any of the things her mother had sobbed into her shoulder, but she'd managed to understand that Snow's guilt extended a lot further than she had originally realised.

And now her son was sobbing in her arms and asking her to save his mother. How could she refuse? She'd spent her entire life without her parents, and she knew that she would never really be able to replace Regina. Not completely. Regina was Henry's mother, no matter how hard Emma tried to ignore the fact. What kind of saviour would she be if she didn't try?

'Henry…Henry listen to me'. Henry lifted his head and regarded her through swollen eyes. Emma stroked his hair with one hand. 'I will try. There has to be someone who can help. Maybe I can appeal to Gold's better nature. But you have to do something for me first. I can't help Regina unless I know that you're safe, and Regina won't agree to _be_ saved unless you're safe either'.

Henry nodded, hope flaring in his eyes. Emma smiled, trying to quell the trepidation in her stomach. Unless Gold did agree to help, there was no way she could help Regina. Cora had already tried to remove Emma's heart, and while that hadn't worked (and Emma was still trying to understand how that was possible) there were plenty of other ways Cora could stop her, as she had already proved. Though Cora had obviously been shocked when she couldn't remove Emma's heart, she had quickly recovered from the blast. Just as Emma and Snow had been about to jump through the portal, the ground below them had come alive… literally.

'I need you to cross the border and stay there'. Henry frowned. 'Regina said that you should be able to cross it, because you have no memories of the enchanted forest. But you have to promise me that you will stay there'. When Henry looked like he was going to object she added hastily. 'Regina wanted me to make sure you were safe. Please Henry'.

In answer, Henry walked to the border and, after a brief hesitation, stepped over the line. Nothing happened. Grinning for the first time in hours, Henry turned back to Emma. 'I promise!'

Emma hesitated for a moment before turning to Mullan. 'I'm probably going to need your help'.

Henry watched the three women walk away. When he was sure that they were gone, he uncrossed his fingers from behind his back and stepped back over the line into Storybroke. He felt a little guilty for deceiving Emma, but the stakes were high and they were going to need all the help they could get. This was his mom's life they were talking about. He was done reading about heroes. It was about time he became one.

* * *

Regina stared at the glass sitting on the table in front of her. This entire situation was so ironic, yet perhaps it was also fitting. There would be no one to wake her up. Even if there was someone who loved her enough, Cora would ensure they were kept well away. She tried to ignore the way her fingers were almost desperate to reach for it. In some strange twisted way, she would see Daniel again.

What had originally rested in the glass vile was a modification of the sleeping curse. Apparently, Cora had seen a lot of potential in it when she had first heard about it. A curse that trapped you in an ageless sleep, with nothing but your regrets for company, could be so much more. This curse, the one that now rested in a wine glass on the coffee table, would put her into the same sleep with one slight difference. Instead of trapping you with your regrets, it took your worst fears and most painful memories. Oh, and apparently Cora had found a way of altering the curse so that the caster could wake the sleeper. Cora had said that once enough time had passed, she would wake Regina up.

Of course, Regina also knew that it was a new way of punishing her. The thought that it could be placed on her the moment she even raised a finger against her mother was not a nice one.

'Come, come Regina I don't have all night. I don't doubt that someone will be here to rescue you soon, I'd rather this be finished before then'. Cora stood on the other side of the coffee table, watching Regina with a calculating expression. The mask her daughter had once been very good at wearing had slipped, allowing Cora to see every emotion that crossed her face.

Currently, she looked surprised. 'And who exactly would bother to try save me?'

Cora laughed. 'My dear, this prince I've heard so much about. And he'll probably check to see whether we were the only two to come through the well. And once he finds his family, they'll rally the entire town to help. You may see them as your enemies but you forget one thing. They are heroes, and as far as they are concerned I am the thing they have to worry about right now. They won't be able to resist'.

Regina said nothing. Perhaps her mother was right. As long as they made sure Henry was safe first, it didn't really matter what they tried. They certainly wouldn't be able to wake her. With a faintly trembling hand, Regina lifted the wine glass from the table and brought it to her lips. She swirled the dark liquid around for a moment, delaying the inevitable, before glancing up one last time.

She saw Cora and wondered, just for a second, whether her mother had ever loved her. And whether she actually believed that she was helping her. Cora looked down at her daughter, her eyes betraying nothing, tapping the fingers of her left hand impatiently on the knuckles of her right.

Regina's eyes slipped over Cora's shoulder to the man standing behind her. Their eyes met over the rim of her glass, and for a moment she allowed herself to wonder what a life with him might have been like. Would she have been content with sailing the seven seas with the man?

If she was honest with herself? Of course she would have.

Hook set his jaw as Regina raised the glass to her lips, willing his body to remain where it was. He couldn't stop her, because at the slightest indication that he had changed sides Cora would simply rib his heart out of his chest.

She wondered what he would do after all this. Would he try to take his revenge on Rumplestiltskin? She hoped not. She hoped that he would return to his ship and make a life away from her mother. She hoped he would live his life. Living in an ageless land for decades was not actually living, she knew that well enough. She hoped that he would find some happiness to sooth the burn of loss.

Regina's lips curved into a slight smile as her gaze flickered between Hook and Cora. Their expressions were so different. Then she tilted her head and flicked her wrist, swallowing the dark liquid. It tasted bitter and she coughed as it slid down her throat. Grimacing, she placed the glass down on the table and looked up.

The last thing she saw was Hook's handsome face as the curse gripped her body, the dark magic flowing through her blood and seizing control of her nervous system. And as she slumped sideways onto the couch, her last thought was to wonder why he looked so heartbroken.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Let me know what you want to happen, what you would like to happen, etc.**_

_**Oh and by the way, just encase any of you think that Hook's character is a bit different from the show, keep in mind that this was begun early on, so I was going with what I thought he might be like. **_

_**I can't say how quickly the next chapter will be up, considering there is very little of it written, and I might get distracted by the possibility of continuing my Evil Charming oneshot, but encouragement does help to speed me along :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry! I know its late! But this is mostly from Hook's perspective and I was having a little trouble sorting out his feelings. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but there is a little fluff at the end, I think, though its all wrapped up in angst. So this is just in time for Christmas, and as I probably won't be able to update before, I wish you all a very happy Christmas!**_

_**Now I know that a lot of you wanted Hook to wake Regina up, while others wanted Henry. I hope this satisfies all of you. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

_**Chap 4**_

A searing white hot pain ripped through Hook without warning. The pain dug deep into his chest, its claws latching onto the fragile organ as agony gripped his heart. His breath hitched and he slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. His eyes watered as he tried to stop the pain from showing on his face. Gradually, it faded, leaving a dull ache in its place. It felt a little like someone had just squeezed his heart, but worse, as if the pain was _inside _his heart, not around it.

And yet, he'd felt it before, decades ago, on a ship on a sea in another world.

Cora was unaware of his sudden agony, which was a good thing by all accounts. The woman stepped forwards and brushed a lock of hair out of Regina's face before gently wiping the blood from her chin. It would have been a loving gesture, if he hadn't known how the blood had got there and if he hadn't been able to see her face.

Cora smiled at her daughter, pleased for a reason that he couldn't understand. Then she turned to Hook. By this time, he had managed to school his features so that the pain was not visible. If she noticed the way his hand was clenched tightly at his side, she didn't say anything. 'Follow me. Bring her'.

Cora turned away before he could comment. He looked down at Regina. She looked strangely peaceful; her beautiful features relaxed in sleep, her lips parted slightly, her fingers curled like a child. He bent at the knees and slid his arms under her before gently pulling her into his chest as he stood. Her head rested on his shoulder while he held her with an arm around her back and one under her knees. Her unique smell, one that he was already familiar with, suffused his senses. There was no fire this time, if anything it just made him feel sad. There was a ting of bitterness hanging around her now, a sign of the dark magic coursing through her system.

He followed Cora reluctantly up staircase, taking each step slowly in fear of dropping her. Fate had conspired against him. By the time Henry was out of the way, there was no opportunity to help Regina, and now he couldn't take her away because he needed Cora to break the curse.

Cora stepped aside to allow him into a large darkened room. There was a large bed resting against the wall, its silk sheets a deep purple. Cora followed him and then gestured at the bed. 'Lay her down'.

Hook moved forwards robotically, the sheets flying back at a wave of Cora's hand. He laid Regina down carefully, resting her head against the soft pillows before he lowered the rest of her body. He stepped back, mindful that every lingering glance would be seen by Cora. The older woman sat on the edge of the bed and flicked her fingers at her daughter. Her boots unlaced themselves and flew off and the silk sheets were pulled up to cover Regina. Cora took her daughter's arms gently and laid them over the sheets.

'I don't understand'. The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. He continued quickly. 'How is putting her under the curse going to help you break her?'

Cora traced Regina's cheek with her forefinger. 'Regina needs me, but unfortunately she can't see that. Once she is broken and shattered and alone, she will need someone to help her pick up the pieces. Recent events have conspired against me. Regina's true love was brought back for a short time, and according to her son she was able to find closure over his death. This will unravel all that and she will come to me willingly'.

It made no sense whatsoever. Cora wanted to break her daughter emotionally, yet she claimed to love her. She wanted her daughter to lay shattered and broken among the ruins of her kingdom and the bodies of the people she loved, yet she wanted to help her pick up the pieces. And the thing was that Cora obviously believed that what she was doing was for her daughter's own good. And that was exactly what disturbed him.

Cora stood and turned to him. 'My daughter loves me, and once I am all she has left she will do exactly as I want because she won't want to lose me. I will help her rebuild her kingdom from the ashes of those who despise her'. Cora glanced down at Regina before folding her arms. 'I just need to find that boy. Regina won't even use her magic until he is out of the way'.

'And the crocodile?' he said it merely to keep up appearances. If truth be told, he actually couldn't care less about his revenge – a revenge that was impossible for him to take. Unless he went after this Belle girl, yet it was obvious that the crocodile would have her well protected.

A look of irritation crossed her features. 'Do me one last favour and I will take care of him. I need to find Henry. Stay here and make sure no one comes near her'. She waved her hand and conjured a chair into being on the other side of Regina's bed. There was no question, as it wasn't a request. Nothing was with Cora.

He paused, allowing the reluctance to show on his face. Then he nodded. Cora smiled and vanished in a plume of smoke. He waited for a while, just to make sure that she was gone, before he let the mask fall. His shoulders dropped and he tilted his head back, exhaustion and dismay settling on his shoulders like a physical burden. With slow shuffling steps he crossed to the other side of the room and dropped into the chair. He placed his arms on the armrests and let his head fall against the back. He sat there for a moment, his eyes on the ceiling, before he slowly dropped his gaze to the sleeping woman.

The pain that had exploded in his chest the moment she slipped into the clutches of the curse was enough to prove what he had suspected since their first kiss. He loved her. It was a frightening concept. The last woman he had loved had died in his arms. He ran his hand through his hair. The question was; did she love him? If he was any judge, he would say that her love was developing, or that she was on the verge of love. She didn't know whether she could love again, especially so soon after recent events, and she was resisting it. Would it be enough for him to wake her? Did he want to risk that it might not?

He dragged the chair across the floor so that he was sitting closer to her and gazed down at her beautiful face. Tentatively, as if afraid of touching her, he stretched out a hand and let his fingers brush her face. Her cheek was cold to the touch. His hand dipped lower as he pressed a finger against her pulse. He didn't trust magic, and he sure as hell didn't trust Cora. Her pulse was weak and thready, extremely faint against his fingers.

A feeling of great unease crept up his back. He had spent as little time as possible around Cora when she had been experimenting on the curse. They had had roughly two weeks before Regina's curse had hit, and in that time Cora had continued to develop her experiments. And yet, he remembered the one thing that she had told him about magic. Magic, she had said, was different in each world. And if magic was somehow brought to a world without it then it became unbalanced and unpredictable.

This world was a world without magic, according to Cora, yet somehow someone had managed to bring it to Storybroke. There was a lot of magic here, packed tightly into one space, unable to cross the borders of the town. Had Cora considered that fact when she cast this curse?

A creak echoed through the silent house. Hook sat up straight and narrowed his eyes. He stood and drew his sword before stepping up to the door. A figure was beginning to climb the stairs. He frowned, realising he had forgotten to close the front door. He hesitated before stepping behind the bedroom door.

He kept his breathing shallow and quiet as the slow steps came closer. Judging by those steps, it wasn't Cora. He had never seen her hesitate before. He heard the person stop in the door way. Without warning he spun out from behind the door and brought his sword out and up, ready to bring it down. He froze.

Henry stood with his hands thrown up in front of him, fear etched onto his face. Slowly, Hook lowered his sword and frowned at the boy, anger suddenly flaring inside him. 'What are you doing here?' he hissed, 'after everything she went through to get you away safely!'

Henry looked up at him, clearly confused as to the level of emotion in Hook's voice. The pirate was sourly tempted to scream at the boy. Regina had given herself up to save Henry, and now the boy had walked right back into the web. Henry's jaw jutted out in defiance and determination. 'Why do you care? You're working for the bad guy! You're evil!'

Hook sheathed his sword and glared down at Henry. 'Nothing is that simple'. No wonder Henry had spent so much time rejecting Regina. He was too young to understand that there was no such thing as black and white. Even Cora still had some shred of love for her daughter, no matter how twisted and mangled it had become. Even Cora had been innocent at one point in her life. At least, he was assuming she had been.

Henry suddenly caught sight of Regina. The boy side-stepped Hook and ran over to her, his face transfixed by fear and horror. 'What did you do to her?!' His voice was high, reflecting his terror. He grabbed Regina by the shoulders and shook her, desperately trying to wake her. Tears pricked his eyes and slid slowly down his cheeks. They landed on Regina's sleeping face.

The anger died in him. It was such a pitiful picture. Hook ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh before crossing to Henry's side. He touched Henry on the shoulder. 'I didn't do anything. Cora put her under a modified version of the sleeping curse'.

Henry stared at him, shocked. 'Why would she…' hope suddenly flared in his eyes. 'It doesn't matter. I can wake her up. I love her, and she loves me!'

Hook's grip on Henry's shoulder tightened. 'I'm afraid that it's not that simple. I said that the curse was a modified version of the original. This one…Cora spent a long time altering it before I met her. She had about ten years to perfect it and become familiar with every little part. When she heard about you…' he hesitated. He still wasn't sure how Cora had managed to find out about how Emma had broken the curse. 'She made another alteration. She didn't want Regina to be woken by just anyone. She changed that part of the equation. With this curse, the only people who can wake her are the person who cast it and…her true love. Her _romantic_ true love'.

Henry's whole body seemed to sag as the hopelessness of the situation hit him. 'And her true love is dead'. Henry looked at him, and Hook was startled by how much he looked like Regina in that moment, with his eyes full of tears and his jaw set with determination. 'There is no other way?'

Hook say down beside the boy and his mother. 'Believe me, if there was I would take it'. He heard the words, and he knew there was no way of mistaking the meaning behind them, yet he didn't care. He was tired of pretending.

Henry frowned at him. His eyes moved up and down Hook, lingering on his face. He could see the despair and pain in the pirate's eyes. He could see the way Hook kept glancing at Regina. He could see the look in his eyes when he did; a sort of desperate longing. Something clicked in his head.

Unaware of the boy's scrutiny, Hook reached up and pressed a hand over his heart, wincing as he massaged the muscle. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, but he felt as if his heart wasn't in his body anymore. Henry's voice cut through his thoughts. 'Are you hurt?'

There was a purpose behind the innocent question, though Hook didn't know it. The pirate sighed. 'I wasn't…Cora sent me to get your mother. It didn't really work out as she, or I planned. I don't…' For the first time in his life, Hook didn't know what to say. How could he explain to this boy how he felt, when he wasn't exactly sure himself? He knew that he loved her now, but it wasn't that simple. It wasn't purely desire and passion, and it wasn't just affection. His feelings were so tangled that he couldn't find the end to begin unravelling them, much less talk about them. A simple 'I love her' wouldn't suffice either. It just…love was meant to be something simple and real, something to ground you in the darkest times. Yet…he didn't feel grounded. Far from it, he felt like he was spinning in a place with no up and no down, a place where Regina's enchanting eyes seemed to watch him. It was a place where he could spin for all eternity as still not quite understand it. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. 'We…when Cora put her under the sleeping curse I…' His eyes travelled from the ceiling against his will before landing on Regina. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 'I felt it. It felt like someone had just ripped open my heart and poured molten led into it'.

Henry's jaw dropped. Immediately, his mind went to his book, to that moment in the story when the Evil Queen had put Snow White under the sleeping curse and Prince Charming had felt it from miles away. A thousand thoughts swirled in his mind, possibilities that he had no time to examine. The first and foremost however, was the one that could solve this problem. 'But that means that you love her!'

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. 'I don't think that it's that simple. I had a true love that died back in the enchanted forest. Is it possible for someone to love again?' He wanted it to be true so desperately, yet he was afraid of the boy's answer.

Henry thought of Rumplestiltskin. According to the book, before Rumple had become the Dark One, he had loved his wife. But by the time he met her again, he had become so corrupted by dark magic that his love for her had turned to bitterness and resentment. And then, many years later, he met Belle. Belle had changed his entire life. In fact, if it wasn't for Belle, Gold would probably have reverted to his impish self. Henry looked Hook straight in the eye and spoke one simple word. 'Yes'.

Hook stared at him. The conviction in the boy's voice had surprised him. But if it was true, and he saw no reason for Henry to lie to him, then it changed everything.

His eyes landed on Regina again and, without a word to the boy, he stood and walked around to sit on the other side of the bed. He gazed down at Regina's face for a moment before he cupped her cheek in his hand, tilting her face towards him. His movements were slow, because though he was aware of the urgency of the situation, this wasn't something he wanted to rush. He leaned down, moving so close to her that her smell filled his nostrils. He paused, his lips a mere centimetre from hers. Henry watched from the other side, his fingers crossed behind his back, bitting his lip.

Hook took a deep breath and closed his eyes, praying that what they had would be enough. His lips met hers.

A whoosh of light expanded from the pair, rushing over Henry as it dissolved into the walls of the room. The boy gasped in delight as the wind ruffled his hair; his eyes alight with shock and relief. It had worked.

Hook opened his eyes and pulled away. He looked down into Regina's face, his heart thumping against his ribs. For a heart stopping moment, nothing happened.

Regina's eyes flew open and the breath exhaled from her lungs as her body began to function properly. She blinked rapidly, trying to understand where she was. Her eyes met Hook's. Everything she needed to know was reflected in his eyes; the shock, wonder and love clearly visible in his dark irises.

She reached up and touched his cheek, barely able to believe what had happened. 'You love me?' Her voice was a mere whisper, so soft that he barely heard it.

His arms snaked around her, pulling her off the bed and into his embrace. His laugh was shaky against her ear. 'I love you'. His voice was shocked, reflecting the near disbelief she felt, yet it was strong with conviction.

She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into the material of his jacket, and squeezed her eyes shut. Yet despite her efforts, a tear managed to escape past her tightly closed lids to trail down her cheek.

She was loved. She loved someone, and someone else returned that love. A sleeping curse could not be broken unless both parties felt the same way, she knew that. She bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing openly. She hadn't thought it was possible for someone to love her, or for her to love again, and the realisation that she was wrong was nearly overwhelming.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Were you satisfied with the way the sleeping curse was broken?**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Okay, so I'm republishing this because someone private messaged me to say that they hadn't been able to view the latest chapter. I hope this works now!)  
**_

_**I am so sorry for the lateness of this update everyone! I had some serious family things, and I also had my appendix taken out (good that hurt) so I haven't really had any time. I hope this kind of makes up for it :)**_

_**On a more positive note, this fic has officially received over 100 reviews! *goes into shock* Seriously, thank you! To everyone that reviewed, I absolutely love you! I'm not entirely sure why this fic is so popular, but I'm not going to complain! **_

_**So, onwards, and please review :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

It took only a moment for the reality of the situation to sink in, for the shock and elation to disappear in the wake of a more pressing danger. Cora was still out there, and if Regina knew one thing about her mother it was that she never left anything to chance. She doubted that Cora would have left her so unguarded. Hook had probably just set off some sort of warning, and there was a good chance that Cora would be heading this way any minute now.

She slid her hands to his chest and pushed lightly, indicating that he should release her. Hook pulled back and looked down at her, frowning slightly. 'We need to go…Cora…' she trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hadn't been under the sleeping curse for that long, but it had been enough for her to see things that had once only been confined to her nightmares. The images swirled behind her eyes, threatening to pull her back into their clutches. She gripped his shirt for a moment, his presence steadying her, allowing her to lock the memories away.

Hook tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, his gaze searching. 'You alright, love?'

It was a simple, affectionate term, yet the meaning behind it represented everything that Regina had had so little of. She smiled slightly, nodding. 'I'll be fine. We need to go though; you probably set off a warning system. It would be prudent if we weren't here when my mother returns'.

Hook stood and drew his sword, facing the open door while Regina swung her legs out of bed and made quick work of lacing her boots up. As she finished, she became aware that there was someone else in the room. She turned her head to look behind her, and froze. Henry was sitting on the other side of the bed, grinning widely at her. He had wanted to give her a moment with Hook, but now he threw himself forwards and wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his face against her stomach. His words stuck in his throat so he stayed quiet, content to stay as he was. Regina's eyes fluttered closed. It had been so long since Henry had willingly hugged her. She put her hands on his shoulders, bending to press a kiss to his forehead, when she froze. She pushed him away, her eyes wide with shock as she realised what he had done. 'Henry!' her voice was little more than a furious whisper, yet Henry cringed all the same. The anger in her eyes was almost over shadowed by horror and fear, and he knew that the anger wasn't really directed at him, but more at what he had done. 'What are you doing here?! I told you to leave!'

Henry set his jaw in determination, refusing to back down. 'I couldn't just leave you!'

Whatever Regina had been planning to say next died on her lips. The passionate conviction in Henry's voice startled her. She frowned at him, searching his face. The tears in his eyes only served to heighten what she could see there. She'd spent so long trying to stay away from Henry after Daniel's death, so long trying to convince herself that he didn't love her and that what she was doing wouldn't hurt him that she simply wasn't prepared for the sheer amount of love in Henry's eyes. That, combined with the knowledge that Hook loved her, rendered her speechless. The anger in her died. There was really no way that she could have remained angry at him, when his affection was exactly what she had been craving for so long.

On the edge of her hearing, Regina's ears caught the distinct sound of the front door creaking open. She stiffened and looked at Hook, just to check that she hadn't imagined it. His expression was enough to convince her. She looked back at Henry. 'Henry, get into the bathroom. Don't come out until I call for you'.

Urged on by the fear in her voice, Henry scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom, pushing the door closed after him so that only a sliver of space remained. Regina turned to Hook and jerked her head towards the bathroom. The man's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. She sucked in an exasperated breath, her lips pressed into a thin line. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Please', she whispered in his ear, her voice urgent as they listened to the creak of the staircase. 'Henry needs protecting more than I do. If I can catch her by surprise then you two can get out, and I might be able to follow you. But I need to know that he is safe'.

Hook's shoulders straightened and he shuffled sideways so that he was blocking the bathroom door. Yet his expression remained stubborn. 'I'm not leaving you. Not now'.

Regina swallowed thickly. She knew exactly what he meant. Taking a deep breath, she tried to think of another way to get them out. There was a barrier around the house, one that had certainly not been there before, that was keeping her from transporting them out. Flexing her fingers, Regina brought the magic to the tips of her fingers.

Muffled steps sounded in the hallway and a figure moved into the lamp light. Regina's hand shot out and the figure hit the wall with a surprised cry. Regina stepped forwards, stared, and then dropped her hand. 'Emma?'

Emma Swan dropped to the floor and took several deep breaths, her hand on the wall to brace herself. Regina stood frozen, unable to believe that the woman was actually here. As she watched, James stepped into view and helped his daughter to her feet. James was holding a sword in his hand, and Emma was gripping a gun so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. Strangely, it was the sight of the king that convinced Regina that this was actually real. As far as she knew, Cora had not yet been able to imitate two people at the same time. Emma looked at her, clearly a little surprised to see Hook standing behind her with his sword drawn. 'Are you alright, Regina? We thought that Cora might have…' she trailed off, knowing that she didn't need to finish the sentence.

'You weren't wrong there. Cora put Regina under a sleeping curse'. Hook stepped forwards and Emma raised her gun slightly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

James placed a restraining hand on her arm, his gaze calculating as he looked between the pirate and the former queen. He could vividly remember walking into the mausoleum to find them wrapped in a passionate embrace. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. If his hunch was correct, he wasn't exactly surprised. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence back in his land. The king stepped aside and motioned towards the front door. 'We should move. Gold is keeping Cora occupied for the moment, but she'll probably realise that something is up'.

Emma continued to frown at Hook, unable to understand the man's change of heart. 'If Regina was under a sleeping curse then how did –?'

'Never mind that'. Regina crossed to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Henry stepped out and immediately grasped her hand. Emma stared at him, her mouth agape with horror. Henry looked away, ashamed, purposely avoiding the saviour's gaze. Regina led the boy towards the door, and together the group hurried down the stairs. 'Why are you here? And why is Gold keeping Cora occupied?'

Emma's expression clearly showed that she thought Regina was mad. 'Do you really think that we would leave you in the hands of your mother? Do you really think that any of us would, especially after what you said?'

Regina arched an eyebrow. 'Honestly? I never doubted it for a second'.

Emma rolled her eyes. 'I'm glad you have so much faith in us. Look, you don't deserve to be punished any more than you already have, not after what happened while we were gone. No matter what you might have done, you're trying to change'.

The sincerity in Emma's voice startled her and Regina turned away, not wishing to remember what she had said or what she had seen while she was asleep. Hook rubbed Regina's shoulder comfortingly for a moment, ignoring the surprised expression on Emma's face. 'And Gold?'

James peered out the front door, checking that the coast was clear before stepping out into the crisp night air. 'I managed to convince Gold that he should help us. It was surprisingly easy. At least it was until he found out that Hook was here. He was originally only going to help us if we agreed that we would hand the pirate over to him'.

A muscle jumped in Hook's jaw as he clenched his teeth. He may have managed to quell his desire for revenge on the crocodile, but the mention of the man was still enough to make his temper boil. Rumplestiltskin had got his wish; Hook had suffered, just as Rumple had supposedly suffered, and now he wanted him dead too? It wasn't like the man was unhappy anymore. He had power and he had the love of another woman. Regina reached out and laced their fingers together. It was such a natural reaction that it started both of them, though neither pulled away from the contact. Regina fixed James with a hard glare. 'And what did you say?'

James smirked at the memory of Gold's expression. 'I told him that whatever history there was between him and Hook was a matter that could be sorted out at a different time. I mentioned Belle, and he seemed to understand that there were more pressing matters'. He frowned slightly. 'Actually, what worries me is that Gold seems to fear Cora. Are you sure that he can defeat her?'

Regina hesitated. Every story had two sides; she knew that from personal experience. According to Rumple, he had defeated Cora in the end, yet that wasn't exactly how Cora told the story. And that was in the past. Who knew how more advanced Cora had become during the years in between? 'I…I don't know. But as much as I'm loathe to admit it, we stand a much better chance of surviving if we have Rumple on our side'.

James nodded, a little distracted. He still hadn't seen Snow yet, and he was practically bursting to go and find her. Emma had sent Aurora and Mullan to the diner when she had gone to talk to Rumple, where she had encountered her father, and Snow had already gone ahead to warn everyone. Regina kept her arm around Henry's shoulders and her hand clasping Hook's, reluctant to part contact with the two people she loved. Again, the fact that she loved two people now, not just one, and that they returned that love was enough to throw her. As they stepped past her gate and onto the pavement, Regina felt the suffocating presence of Cora's magic lift. 'We've past the barrier. I should be able to transport us somewhere now'.

Emma had not put her gun away. She was still wary of the pirate, and she was trying to keep an eye on him as well as be alert for Cora. 'Take us to the diner. I'd say that everyone has probably gathered there, and there is less chance that Cora could catch us off guard if we are all in one spot'.

James nodded, agreeing with his daughter. 'It's the best bet. Gold said that he wanted Belle safe so he agreed to place several wards around town. There is one on the diner, the clock tower, the library and his shop. He said that the magical signatures should distract Cora for a while, and hopefully throw her off. She won't know where to strike'.

Regina took a deep breath and concentrated, letting the magic thrumming in her veins rise to the surface. Purple smoke engulfed the group, whirling around their bodies and tugging them into space.

The last remnants of the smoke were drifting away on the wind when a plume of dark smoke, tinged purple against the night's shadows, unfurled at the gate. Cora stood straight and stiff, staring up the path at the open door. Her jaw clenched and anger twisted her lips. But her eyes glinted in the moon's light, a far different emotion revealed in their depths.

* * *

Snow paced the length of the diner, clenching and unclenching her hands on her bow, biting her lip anxiously. Red sat on a stool at the bar, talking quietly to Aurora, watching with an amused smile as the young woman attempted to get comfortable on her stool. Mullan leaned against the bar beside Aurora, tapping her drawn sword lightly against her foot, her eyes on the door. Granny stood behind the bar, holding a cross bow below the counter, out of sight of anyone entering the diner. Blue and Archie sat at one of the booths, their voices lowered so as to not be heard. They seemed to be having an argument. Grumpy and the dwarves stood towards the back of the diner, their voices rising and falling as they discussed the supposed truce with Rumplestiltskin and the woman that they believed was far less of a threat in comparison to her daughter.

A cloud of purple smoke erupted just outside the diner. The company jumped, immediately on alert. Snow raised her bow, an arrow notched to the string before anyone had time to blink. Granny was already standing with her crossbow raised, her narrowed eyes fixed on the dissipating smoke. Mullan shifted her position so that she was in front of Aurora. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw who it was.

Snow dropped her bow and stepped forwards as James rushed into the diner. The man embraced his wife tightly, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips as her arms snaked around his neck. James pulled back and hugged her to him tightly. It felt like years since he had held her in his arms.

The dwarves, who had been clapping and laughing at the scene, went completely silent as Regina stepped into the diner. Blue stood and clasped her hands behind her back, preparing to summon what little magic she had regained since the curse had broken. Grumpy grabbed a knife from the bar. 'What's she doing here?' his voice was thick with anger and suspicion.

Hook drew his sword and levelled it at the dwarf. He remained beside Regina, knowing that she could very well defend herself, but his eyes glinted with warning. Granny hefted her crossbow, eyeing the pirate with wariness.

'Okay, time out people!' Emma stepped up beside Regina, placing herself slightly in front of Henry. The boy had not released Regina's hand, and it was clear that it would take a lot to part him from her. 'Regina's no longer a threat'.

'It's not her I'm worried about'. Granny's eyes were now fixed on the pirate's hook, and her crossbow was no longer aimed at Regina.

Emma hesitated. She still had no idea why Hook had suddenly decided to switch to Regina's side, and she wasn't entirely sure how long he would stay there. Regina was no longer holding the man's hand, but her hand clenched at her side. Her voice remained calm and composed however. 'He's with me'.

Granny raised her eyebrows, yet to everyone's surprise she lowered her crossbow. She didn't exactly trust Regina, far from it, but she was a smart woman who understood that there was a far bigger threat than a former evil queen trying to be better for her son. Granny was one of the few people that did believe that Regina loved Henry, and that she was trying to be better for him. She doubted the Regina would put Henry in danger if it was in her power to avoid it. Grumpy was less convinced, but he saw the look Snow shot him and placed the knife back on the counter, glaring at Regina as he did.

Aurora was staring at Henry in surprise. 'Henry? Aren't you meant to be outside town?'

Henry blushed and scuffed his foot against the group, ignoring the glare his two mothers sent him. 'Yeah…umm…about that…'

Snow walked over to Regina, looking her step-mother up and down, clearly checking for any sign of injury. Her eyes lingered a little on the bruise developing on the older woman's cheek. Something twisted in her stomach when she realised that the bruise was reminiscent of a hand mark. 'Are you alright?'

Regina closed her eyes, fighting her body's long forgotten reaction to Snow's caring tone. She searched inside herself for any scrape of the evil queen still remaining there, something she could use to bury the feeling. But what little of that woman that had survived Daniel's resurrection and subsequent death was gone, wiped out by the sleeping curse. The evil queen was too cold, too broken, to be open to loving again, to be saved by true love. The woman who awoke from the sleeping curse was not the mayor, the queen nor the innocent girl who loved a stable boy. She was the woman who was trying to change for her son, a woman who did regret what she had done, even if she couldn't admit that. The evil queen was still asleep, locked somewhere at the back of Regina's mind. It would take something other than true love to wake her up, something destructive that could reawaken the bitterness and hate and sorrow. Regina breathed out slowly. 'I'm fine'.

'What did she do to you exactly?' Red was still sitting at the counter, her expression interested rather than sceptical.

Regina shifted uncomfortably and Henry grasped her hand more tightly, leaning into her body to encourage her to continue. Regina smiled down at him briefly. 'She put me under a sleeping curse'.

Red's jaw dropped and Aurora covered her mouth with her hands. 'Your own mother put you under a sleeping curse?'

Snow stared at Henry, thinking he had been the one to wake her up. 'How did you ––?'

Regina held up a hand. 'Can we not do this please?' she spoke tersely, and Snow could see the conflict in her step-mothers eyes. The woman was desperate to retreat. It was clear that she hated the pity, hated the fact that these people were seeing a side of her that she pretended didn't exist. 'Yes, Cora put me under a sleeping curse. Why Red? Because she wanted to _help _me. She believes that it's not good for me to be so…soft'. Regina made a face. 'She wants to break me. Don't ask me why, I don't think anyone would be able to understand her motives'. She glanced at Hook. The pirate looked relaxed, his arms folded over his strong chest. He looked quite disinterested in the proceedings. She looked back at Snow. 'How I woke up is not an issue. Cora is, and perhaps this can help you all to understand that she is the real threat here'.

There was a silence. Red was staring at Regina. She felt as if she was seeing her in a new light. For the first time, the werewolf could see how broken this woman was. There was a darkness to her eyes, a fractured light that glinted in the depths of her irises. Red knew that look. She sometimes saw a shade of it in the mirror. It was a look of someone who had lost everything and who had very nearly given up on the world, and yet had somehow managed to keep going. Her forbearing was not the one she remembered of the mayor or the evil queen either. She stood straight, yet for some reason she seemed smaller, more drawn in on herself than usual. The mask that was usually so hard to see pass was gone, and her emotions played like a moving picture across her face and in eyes. The way that she was nearly clinging to Henry was painfully obvious. Red breathed deeply through her nostrils and grimaced. She could smell the bitter tang of dark magic hanging around the woman and the almost nonexistence presence of blood. 'I believe you'. The words slipped out without her permission and she saw Regina give her a startled look. To her great surprise, the woman nodded at her, a faint smile playing around her mouth.

For some reason that she couldn't understand, Red's words hit her hard. Regina could barely remember the last time someone had actually believed her, aside from Henry. Snow gave Regina a searching look. Though she could still see the brokenness in her step-mother's eyes, it wasn't quite as…overpowering as when she had last seen her. There was a light lurking behind the fractured look, a small bright stubborn flame that hadn't been there before.

'Well, now that you've all satisfied yourselves with my condition, perhaps we could move on to more pressing matters?' Regina's tone was bitting, an echo of the queen she had once been.

Hook chuckled under his breath as everyone looked rather flustered. It was clear that they'd forgotten that they were meant to hate the woman. Pongo trotted over to Henry and licked the boy's outstretched palm, having grown tired of waiting to be greeted.

'I'm with her majesty. There will be time for reunions once we've dealt with the problem'. Hook's entire body went stiff. He knew that voice.

He turned. Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway, having entered without anyone noticing. There was a woman with him, a pretty brunette with blue eyes and fair skin. Hook was slightly surprised with the man's appearance. He looked a lot more like the coward too afraid to fight for his wife rather than the imp that had killed her. He looked like a _man_ for one thing. His spotlessly clean clothes looked expensive and he was leaning on a stick made of black polished wood with an engraved gold hilt. A spark of fury rose in Hook's chest, threatening to force his limbs into action. The thought that the man who had killed his true love could be here, clearly living a life of luxury and wealth, with a woman who clearly adored him (judging by how close she stood to him), was nearly too much. Hook felt Regina's hand on his shoulder, restraining him, and felt his anger calm a little. There was far more in his life than just his revenge any more, and right now Regina needed the crocodile's help. However much he might hate the idea, he was a practical person. He could wait.

Gold was less inclined. He was staring at the pirate, undisguised hatred and disgust on his face. He had moved slightly so that he was standing in front of Belle. 'Killian Jones. Fancy seeing you here'.

Hook smirked. 'The pleasure is all mine'.

'Gold', warned Emma as the man moved to speak again. 'Are you forgetting 'the problem'? You guys can solve your disputes later. What do we do about Cora?'

'Well, that depends on what you want the end solution to be'. Gold turned his attention away from Hook and to the general assembly. 'Do you want her dead or – '

'No'. Regina's voice was firm, though her body seemed to shake as she said it. 'We can't kill her. _I _won't kill her'.

'No one said you had to do it, dearie. I'm sure that there are a few people here who would be willing to do the job for you'. Belle gripped Gold's arm. The man looked at her and she frowned at him, her eyes narrowed as they exchanged a silent understanding. Gold sighed. 'Fine, no killing. What do you want to do with her then?'

'Lock her up?' suggested James. 'At least for now. We just need to make sure she isn't a danger, that's our priority. Then we can decide what to do with her'.

'And how exactly do you plan to prevent her from escaping? Maybe we should just focus on subduing her first. That's going to be hard enough'. Regina had not taken her eyes off Gold. She doubted that the man would come here without a plan, or at least a good idea.

The former imp gave the former evil queen a crafty smile. 'Well, I do have one or two ideas there'.

* * *

Mr Gold sat in a secluded booth, Belle opposite him, watching as the self-appointed council argued about his suggestion. They would come around. They had to; his was the only idea that had a fair chance of succeeding. More than a fair chance, if he had anything to do with it.

'Gold'. Belle reached across the table and clasped his hand, attempting to get his attention. 'Promise me you won't kill this woman'.

Gold looked at her, at the woman he loved, and marvelled that she cared about him so much. It was a pity he was going to have to disappoint her. 'I can't do that Belle'. She looked surprised and he continued. 'Cora is far more of a threat than the evil queen ever was. I will do my best, but there is a good chance that things could get out of hand. And if they do I might have to take drastic measures. We can't allow her to win, Belle, because if we do she will come after you. She'll go after our weaknesses. I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen'.

Belle nodded, understanding. She didn't want him to kill anyone, but the conviction in his voice was enough to convince her of something she had suspected for a long time. Gold was afraid of Cora, no matter how much he tried to deny it. 'But you can beat her, can't you?'

Gold was prevented from answering by the arrival of Regina. She walked up to their table and stood in front of him. Her expression was urgent. 'Gold, we need to talk'.

He smiled apathetically. 'Go ahead. As I've said before, there is nothing that you have to say that you can't say in front of Belle'.

Regina's eyes narrowed, but instead of talking to him, she turned to Belle. 'Are you staying here? I take it Gold wants to keep you out of the line of fire'. She tried to keep her voice as friendly as possible, attempting to keep the frustration and fear out of it.

Belle nodded, ignoring Gold's scowl. 'Yes. Why?' She was surprisingly comfortable around this woman. Or at least, she had no trouble having a conversation with her. She wasn't frightened of the woman, because this version of Regina was quite similar to Gold. She doubted that Regina would hurt her because she knew that she was trying to be better for her son. As the only visitor to her cells, both in the enchanted forest and here, the evil queen was very familiar to Belle. And she didn't see any of the evil queen in this woman anymore.

Regina hesitated. 'I need you to look after Henry. Aurora is going to stay here as well, but considering how easily he can slip away I think it would be best if there was more than one person watching him'. It was more of a request than an order.

Belle smiled at her. 'I can do that'.

Gold interrupted. 'Was that all, dearie?'

Regina's mouth twisted at the endearment. It reminded her too much of her days as the imp's apprentice. 'I…this could still go wrong. There is a chance that Cora could get away, or that she could defeat us'.

'A slim one if any'.

Regina ignored the interruption. 'My mother truly seems to believe that what she is doing is for my own good. She will continue to do all this', she gestured at the world in general, 'as long as I am alive'.

Gold frowned. There was a strange expression on Regina's face, one that he couldn't quite decipher. He couldn't see where this conversation was going, and that worried him. 'I don't quite see what this has to do with me'.

Regina took deep breath and ran a shaky hand through her hair. The after effects of the sleeping curse were causing her head to spin, and she felt quite sick. Especially considering what she was trying to say. 'If things get out of hand…if it looks like Cora is going to escape or defeat us…I need you to do something for me, for Henry's sake'.

'You mean a deal?' He could guess what she was going to ask him to do now, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it.

Regina shook her head slowly. 'More of a favour. I need you to promise that you will do something for me if things go south'.

Gold paused, considering this. After a moment, he inclined his head in accent. 'Very well. For Henry's sake, and for Belle's, I will grant you a favour. What is it you want me to do?'

* * *

_**So what do you think? How did I go portraying everyone? There were just so many people to attempt to get right! Do you think that they were in character?**_

_**Again, please review! Let me know what you like, what you dislike, what you want to happen and what you think might happen :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I actually think that I'm updating this within good time for once! I'm not exactly sure how this one went, as I experimented with Red's perspective a little, so you'll have to let me know how I go :) again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this to their favourites, it means a lot! This chapter has more Hooked Queen moments than the last, so I think you'll enjoy that ;)**_

_**By the way, in regards to the fact that Regina and Hook already knew each other on the show because Regina sent him after her mother, this was begun before the Queen of Hearts episode. So, I obviously had no idea that they'd already met or had any kind of history. After I did find out, I decided not to change that because I thought it would get confusing. Remember this is set a few weeks after the doctor, and it is now AU. As to Regina sending someone after her mother, that is touched on briefly in this chapter, and if you like I can try including how Hook and Cora met in the next one. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **_

Hook watched the proceedings with some interest. He was very good at reading people, and he was interested in the power play that seemed to be going on. Snow and James were clearly well respected by those here, and people also listened to Emma whenever she had something to say. It probably had something to do with her being the 'saviour'. Then again whenever the small woman, Blue as everyone called her, spoke the diner went immediately silent, listening intently. They seemed to take her extremely seriously. The old woman who had threatened him with a crossbow was also taken seriously, though she seemed to listen and analyse more than add to the proceedings. The middle aged man with glasses, Archie, was always talking about what the right thing to do was. He was against killing Cora, and he seemed to have rather high morals. He was getting on Hook's nerves a little.

Red, Aurora and Mullan stood near the bar, listening quietly to the debate. Red occasionally added something, though she was more content to watch. In her opinion Gold's plan was surprisingly reasonable, and they could discuss what to do with Cora after they subdued her. But there was another thing occupying her mind. Tomorrow was going to be the first full moon since the curse broke, and she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread growing in her heart. She was long out of practise with controlling the wolf, and she couldn't stop herself from asking whether or not she would be able to do control it. What if she couldn't? What if the monster took control? Granny had already started reinforcing the freezer at the back of the shop, but would that be enough?

Something caught her eye and she glanced towards the other side of the shop. Regina seemed to be deep in conversation with Gold. The man, for the first time since Red had known him, looked surprised. That was nothing to Belle's expression. The woman was staring at Regina as if she had gone mad, her jaw hanging open. Red frowned and pushed herself away from the bar, intent on finding out what had Belle looking so horrified. She was prevented however, by Henry. The little boy walked up to her and smiled. 'Hey Red'.

Red smiled at him. The little boy was a lot paler than usual, and there was a bruise forming on his cheek, startlingly similar to the one marking Regina. It didn't take a genius to work out how it had gotten there. The thought that Cora hadn't cared that she was striking a ten year old boy made her both angry and a little frightened. It was simply a taste of the woman they were up against. It also made her wonder what Regina's childhood had been like. Not good by a long shot. Red's thoughts halted suddenly and her lips parted in surprise. Was she actually worrying about Regina? Was she actually beginning to understand how Regina had ended up like she had, so far from the woman Snow had described to her? _Wow. _Red was jolted out of her thoughts by Henry's voice. 'So…tomorrow night is a full moon'.

Red didn't need to ask why he was mentioning it. The boy was probably concerned that she wouldn't be able to control herself, considering that he seemed to know all about it from his book. It was a little unnerving at times. Not so much that Henry knew, but that someone else had known so much about them. The question had been plaguing her mind ever since she had found out what Henry's book really was. Who wrote it? And who had all that information? Then again, apparently there were things that were left out. According to Henry, everyone's histories were there except for the Evil Queen's origins. And there was nothing at all about Cora. So whoever had written it had either not known about the Evil Queen's origins, or they hadn't wanted to put it in. Red nodded her head absently, her mind somewhere else. Henry hesitated before asking bluntly, 'do you think you'll be able to control it?'

Red's smile faded. She wasn't offended. If anyone else, apart from Snow, James or Emma, had asked then she probably would have been. Granny didn't need to ask. She seemed to sense Red's uneasiness. 'I'm not sure. You know, it was one of the positives of the curse, not having to worry about changing. Even if I wasn't aware that I didn't need to worry…' she trailed off as Henry frowned.

'_One_ of the positives?' the boy sounded genuinely interested. He'd never considered that there were positives to a dark curse that had taken them all from their homes.

Red hesitated, glancing towards Regina. The woman was still talking to Gold, though she seemed to be alternating between him and Belle. The younger woman looked strangely angry, and Red could sense that the conversation was getting heated. Her ears strained to catch what they were saying, but even she couldn't hear it over the noise of the arguing council. 'Well…you've read the book Henry. Some of us…let's just say that there was a lot of', Red paused, searching for a word that wasn't rude, 'bad stuff that some of us wanted to forget. Stuff that made forgetting in this world better. Regina meant to punish us, but I think she underestimated how much baggage we wanted to forget. Without meaning to, she gave us a second chance, and I mean to live it'. Red stopped, realising that she might have just discovered the Evil Queen's real reason for casting the curse. 'You never know, maybe she came here for a second chance in the first place'.

Henry was frowning, a thoughtful expression on his face. He realised with a flash of guilt that he had never considered that his mother had had motives other than revenge. With a jolt, he remembered words that she had spoken to him years ago, before Mary Margret had given him the book. At that time, he had still been reading fairy tales, ones of the more traditional type, and he would never have considered that his mother could ever be more than the loving, if a little strict, person that she was. He'd asked her if she'd ever gotten her happily ever after, seeing as she didn't have a true love by her side. She'd given him a strange look before gathering him into her arms and hugging him tightly. _You are my happy ending, Henry. _Absentmindedly, his focus still in the past, the boy reached into his pocket and held the talisman Gold had given him out to the werewolf girl. 'Here. Gold gave this to me when I was having those nightmares. It might not work, but I think it helps you to focus your mind and your subconscious, rather than just your dreams. I'd like it back, but it's better for you right now'.

Red stared at the object as he placed it in her palm. Not only was she touched by the gesture, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the symbol carved into the surface of the necklace. She knew that symbol. Swallowing hard, Red looped the string over her head and tucked it beneath her top. She could examine it later. 'Thank you Henry. Whether or not it words, thanks'.

Henry beamed at her before moving to talk to Aurora and Mullan. He was interested in seeing if their stories were anything like the Disney movies he had grown up with, or whether they were entirely different. He wanted to keep his mind occupied.

Red glance over at Regina again, wondering whether she could catch the last threads of conversation. Belle had fallen silent, her jaw clenched and her eyes sparkling. She looked upset. Regina's shoulders were tense and her hands were clenched at her sides. To Red's alarm, the woman extended her hand and the pawn broker shook it. They were clearly sealing a deal. _Crap_. Nothing good could come of a deal with the former imp.

Regina turned on her heel and marched away from Gold. Belle immediately leaned over the desk and started speaking with the man, her expression furious. Regina's face was white and her expression was tight. Regina walked up to the pirate and placed a hand on his shoulder. Red watched with surprise as the woman leaned her body against Hook's, her head bowed against the hand on his shoulder. The expression of distant amusement on the man's face faded and he turned his head to look at her, concern creasing his handsome face. When Regina's head remained bowed, Hook reached out and touched her hand gently, raising his eyebrows as she finally looked up at him. Regina seemed to hesitate, but then she grasped his arm and pulled him towards the door and out of the diner. Red blinked rapidly, surprised that they would walk outside when there was a very obvious danger out there. She looked around, realising that she seemed to be the only person who had noticed.

Making a decision, the waitress moved quickly to the door and stepped out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath, savouring the sudden silence and the feel of the fresh air on her face. It had been getting quite stuffy in the diner. Hook and Regina stood a little further down the street, talking in low voices. Keeping to the shadows of the doorway, Red tilted her head and closed her eyes, using her enhanced hearing to zone in on the conversation.

'–convince me to stay here', Hook's voice was low and firm. He stood close to the woman, looking down at her, his expression resolute. His hand was grasping her elbow and his hook rested against her hip.

Regina's jaw was set with determination. 'I'm not _asking_ you to stay. I'm telling you to. Look, my mother already has one weakness she can exploit. She knows that I love Henry, and by now she would have figured out that I love you too'. Her voice seemed to shake as she spoke the last words, as if she wasn't quite used to saying them.

Red's eyebrows shot up and her lips parted in astonishment. As Snow's best friend, the young woman knew all about Daniel. She also knew all about what had happened several weeks ago that had been the reason for Regina's self-removal from Henry's life. When she'd first heard about Regina's true love she had felt an unexpected sympathy and understanding for the evil queen. She could understand how the grief and guilt and anger could eat you up and make you do terrible things. She'd had Snow and Granny to keep her from losing herself. Regina had had no one. Understanding had been one of the only things that had prevented her from hating the woman. She might have disliked her and hated the actions she had taken, but she didn't hate _her_. When she had heard about Daniel's resurrection and death…she'd felt the strangest compulsion to find Regina and comfort her in some way. The only thing that had prevented her was that it was _Regina_, and she had no idea how to even begin comforting her. How would it feel to lose your true love again? She knew well enough how hard it was to lose the person you loved. She would never wish that experience on anyone, even Regina, least of all twice.

To hear that Regina had found love again was something of a surprise. She had of course assumed that Henry had broken the sleeping curse on his adopted mother, but apparently that wasn't the case. To her slight surprise, she didn't resent the woman for it. Perhaps love would keep her from reverting back to the evil queen. If anything, Red felt a slight twinge of jealously and a strong rush of longing.

Hook was speaking again. 'Do you really think that staying here will keep me safe? If Cora wants to find me she will. I can help, Regina. For instance, I can advise you not to try ripping her heart out. Her heart isn't in her chest'.

Regina blinked, surprise distracting her from her task. 'Then where is it? And how do you know?'

There was a pause. 'The Queen of Hearts had many enemies, Regina. I don't think anyone knew who she actually was in Wonderland. Someone turned up one day and attempted to rip her heart out. Poetic justice apparently, though I think it was just stupidity. It didn't work because she doesn't have a heart to take'.

Regina smiled slightly. 'I sent that man actually. I wanted to make sure that my mother wasn't brought to the new world with me. I paid him and then cast a compulsion spell on him, so that he would be forced to try or fail. I didn't want him to return. I didn't exactly doubt that he would succeed –' she stopped, realising what he was doing. However, instead of continuing the argument, the woman let out a defeated sigh and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms went around her in a gesture that looked both comforting and protective to Red. Regina's eyes were closed as she said, 'so I can't convince you to stay?'

Hook laughed softly. 'Not a chance, sweetheart'. Regina's hands rested against his chest, and Red was a little surprised to see that her right was positioned directly over the man's heart. There was no look of rage though, no hint that she was about to rip it out. It was almost as if she was taking comfort in his heartbeat. Hook turned his head and pressed a kiss to her hair. 'Come on, maybe they've finally come to a decision. I swear, if they take any longer Cora will die of old age before–'

Regina grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his fiercely. He could practically feel the desperation and longing rolling off her in waves as she wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her toes in an attempt to get closer to him. He pressed his lips forcefully against hers, running his tongue persistently over her lips until they parted. He deepened the kiss, reaching up to tangle his hand in her soft dark locks as his damaged arm pressed her flush against him. The heat of their passion and desire crackled between them like sparks of electricity, burning the rest of the world away. And yet, the despair present in their last kiss was there too, lending a bitterness to the sweetness of their kiss. Because there was still fear and there was still despair and the growing feeling that despite Gold's confidence one of them wasn't going to come out of this alive. As that thought entered his mind, Hook pushed it away forcefully and focused on the smell and taste of the woman in his arms, the softness of her hair and the smooth skin at the nape of her neck. It was strange, he thought, that he could love her so much, with such intensity that it took his breath away, and yet that he'd known her for so little a time. He'd heard of it of course. People were always falling in love at a mere glance in the Enchanted Forest, but he'd always scoffed at it. His relationship with Milah had begun as nothing more than friendship, though it had developed at a rather fast pace. Still, he'd known Regina for only a night, and yet he was already beginning to have trouble imagining his life without her.

After a long moment, he was forced to pull away simply because his body was screaming for air. Regina pressed her forehead against his, breathing heavily through swollen lips as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. God, Cora was right. She was going soft. Hook looked down at her through dark eyes, his gaze searching. He reached up and wiped her tear away with his thumb before pressing another kiss to her lips. It was softer and more tender than the last, soothing the fear in her heart a little.

Without saying another word, she took his hand and led him back towards the diner. They were nearly at the door when they saw Red standing there. The young woman was staring at them with her lips parted in surprise, a light blush gracing her fair skin. She looked embarrassed that she'd been caught watching. Regina wasn't really sure that she cared anymore. If there was any chance that she wasn't going to make it out of the oncoming confrontation with Cora, then she was going to take every opportunity to savour the pirate's love. Stuff what anyone else thought. She gave the young woman a cold glare, clearly daring her to speak. Red only smiled. 'Sorry. I came to make sure that you were alright, what with Cora still out there somewhere. I take it Henry wasn't the one to wake you from the curse?'

Regina shook her head slightly; waiting for what she knew would inevitably come. To her shock, Red's smile only widened, though there was a puzzled look in her eyes. 'You know, it's odd, but I actually don't begrudge you this, if this is true love. I know what it's like to lose the person you love. Heck, I ate my true love. I can see how you ended up as the evil queen, and despite what you've done I can't hate you for it'. By the time she had finished speaking, the young woman's eyes were bright with tears and her voice soft with pain and guilt.

And despite her efforts to resist, Regina felt a tug in her heart in the face of this girl's confusion and guilt. Perhaps in another, kinder world, they might have been something like friends. 'I…' what could she say? 'I was sure you hated me'.

Red laughed softly. 'Surprisingly, no, I've never hated you. _Disliked _you, definitely, but not hated, though it came close in moments'. _Like when your guards broke into my mother's hide out, leading to her death. Like when Snow was under the sleeping curse. In the moments when I saw the curse rushing towards me, engulfing everything in its path._ A soft frown creased her beautiful face. 'It's always bothered me, you know, that you hated me enough to bring me here and yet that I can't hate you. It was a little frustrating when I remembered that I was _meant _to hate you'.

To her surprise, Regina shook her head. 'I never hated you. I…envied you, truthfully'. And she hated telling the truth to someone who hadn't even asked for it. But she was trying to be better for Henry, and she mightn't have any time if all this went wrong. She might as well start by clearing some things up.

Red looked surprised. 'Then why…?'

'That was the beauty of the dark curse. I couldn't control who was taken by it. I couldn't pick and choose who I wanted to come with me. I wanted Snow to suffer, plain and simple. Or at least it was at the time'. Regina couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. But the bitterness was directed at herself, not at the woman standing in front of her. Truth be told, now that the evil queen was in the clutches of a sleeping curse, she could look at what she had done and be free to despise herself for it, which she did in a way. The mother in her was disgusted that she had inadvertently been responsible for the death of children, and the remnants of the innocent girl she had once been were openly horrified at how like her mother she had become.

Red gave the woman a calculating look. It was odd, but she was really having trouble convincing herself that this woman was the evil queen. And without the evil queen present, it was a lot easier to talk to this woman. A lot easier to forgive her. But she wasn't quite ready to voice that. The mere thought was enough to send her reeling.

At that moment, her sensitive ears caught the sound of heavy breathing as someone moved quickly towards them through the night. She stiffened in alarm when she picked up the distinct metallic smell of blood. She turned, her sharp eyes scanning the shadowy street. Someone was hurrying towards them from the direction of the hospital, staggering drunkenly across the pavement. Regina turned, having noticed Red's shift in attention. Narrowing her eyes, Regina conjured a fireball in her palm, effectively casting a welcoming light over the street. The person tottered into the circle of light and Regina hissed in anger. 'Whale'.

The doctor looked very worse for were. Contrary to when she had last seen him, he had both his arms, but he looked nearly as bad as he had when she had found him sprawled in the remains of his laboratory. The front of his shirt was covered in blood and his newly restored arm hung limply by his side. His face was extremely pale and he looked like he was either about to pass out or be sick. He lurched forwards, his knees giving way beneath him. Hook caught him and held him upright, grimacing slightly as he felt the man's injured arm shift unnaturally beneath his hand. Whale groaned, the little remaining colour draining from his face. Regina stayed where she was, conflicted about what to do. Red moved towards the doctor and helped Hook support his swaying form. 'Let's move him inside'.

Together, the pirate and the werewolf supported the injured man through the door. Regina stepped in after them, casting an apprehensive glance back down the street. The entire diner went silent, shocked at the sight of the barely conscious man. Hook and Red laid him down on the floor, and the three royals crowded round. 'Whale?' James shook the man's uninjured shoulder while Snow lifted his shirt gingerly, wincing at the gaping wound in his side. Several ribs looked broken, and he was bleeding freely. 'Whale, can you hear me? What happened?'

Gold stepped forwards and regarded his former ally with indifference. 'I think that would be obvious, you're Majesty. Cora was unsure which warded area we were hiding in, so she is methodically moving her way through town'.

Granny hurried forwards with the first aid kit. Regina stood by Whale's feet, staring down at him with her face set. In her opinion, the man hadn't suffered enough for what he had done with Daniel, but it was possible that he would die of blood loss before he could tell them anything useful. Hook touched her arm lightly and she exhaled softly. Henry was watching her from across Whale's prone form, clearly wondering what she was going to do. _I have to be a better person. A better person would save Whale, never mind what he had done. _She waved her hand, watching as a puff of smoke drifted off the man, his wounds healing, before she could change her mind. Whale sighed in relief as the pain eased. His eyes found Regina's. 'Thank you'. He sounded very sincere, and he didn't back down when Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Regina kept her voice cold. 'What happened?'

Whale sat up and rolled his shoulder experimentally, testing the newly healed bone. 'A sorceress attacked the hospital. There weren't many patients there, thank god, and I was working very late. Still, she killed three of the doctors before she even began questioning us. She wanted to know where you were. I don't think I've ever seen anyone looking so murderous in my life'. That wasn't strictly true, but he was hardly going to go into that.

Regina paled significantly and Snow said sharply, 'that's enough Whale. Did you tell her where Regina was?'

Whale stood up, shaking his head. 'I didn't know where she was. No one did. She wasn't exactly happy with the news'.

James sighed impatiently. 'Do you know where she went?'

Whale seemed to hesitate. He still hated Regina for bringing him to this place, away from his brother, but he recognised that he had caused her a fair amount of pain. The guilt he felt because of what had happened to his brother, together with turning an innocent stable boy into a monster was almost over whelming at times. 'I…why do you think she let me live? She seemed to know that I knew Regina, to an extent, and she wanted me to give you a message. She said to meet her in front of the clock tower'. He glanced at Regina briefly. 'She wants her daughter, and I don't think there is much she wouldn't do to get what she wants'.

A muscle jumped in Regina's jaw as she fought to keep the rising fear from her face. 'And if I don't?'

Whale's eyes moved to Hook. 'She said that you should have learnt that love was weakness by now, and that you now have two weak spots she can exploit. You can't protect them both'.

Emma's brows knitted together. 'Two?' She followed Whale's gaze until she saw what he was looking at. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me'.

'It's true. He woke her up from the sleeping curse'. Henry pipped up from beside Aurora.

The saviour ran a hand through her blonde locks. 'Well that complicates matters doesn't it? I guess that explains why you've suddenly switched sides'. She narrowed her eyes at Hook as she spoke, her expression slightly sceptical. The man returned her gaze with force, before deliberately reaching out and taking Regina's hand.

Gold stood slightly to the side, his eyes narrowed. He was trying to decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one side, there was less chance that Hook was going to threaten Belle at all, which was a definite good thing. On the other, his enemy was no longer suffering. A plan started to form at the back of his mind. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. As if reading his thoughts, Belle leaned up and whispered in his ear. 'Don't even think about it'.

James turned to the rest of the group. 'We know where Cora is now. I say we follow Gold's plan. It may be risky, but it's far less dangerous than leaving Cora to do what she pleases. Are you with us, or not?'

There was a pause. Then they nodded, their expressions set with determination and resolve. At this point Gold interjected. 'On the positive side, we now know where she is, and we have the perfect bait'.

Hook growled threateningly. 'Absolutely not. Do you honestly think that letting Regina walk into Cora's trap is in anyway a good idea? What's to stop her from transporting them both to a different location?'

'You saw nothing wrong with it when she went there willingly to give herself up for Henry. It's a better idea than waiting for Cora to lose patience and come find Regina herself. As for apparition, there is a certain handy little spell I know of that will prevent Cora from leaving. All we need is Regina's cooperation'. Gold's tone was condescending, and his eyes glinted with triumph as Hook turned to look at Regina.

Regina sighed heavily. 'We need to contain her. If I can distract her long enough for Blue and Gold to do what they need to do then…' she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Gold. 'Just make sure that you remember to place the anti-transportation wards on the area, I'd much rather not be left alone with her'. _She's the only person who could wake the evil queen. I don't know how long I would be able to resist her. _The evil queen was sleeping, but Regina could definitely feel her stirring. There was one thing that the evil queen was afraid of, and fear was exactly what might force her to wake up.

* * *

'Are the wards up?' Emma crouched behind a parked car, not far from the meeting point. If she lowered herself so that she could look under the car, she could easily see Cora pacing below the clock tower.

Gold nodded, shifting slightly so that his weight rested mostly on his good leg. He didn't feel cut out for this sort of thing, though he would never admit it. 'Is everyone in position?'

Emma glanced down at her mobile, scrolling through the recent texts briefly before nodding. She clutched a walky-talky in her other hand. It had been Henry's idea to use the toys to signal the moment to attack. It made everything seem a lot less serious, far more like a prank children would play on each other. The others were positioned similarly in a circle around the clock tower. She could see her parents crouched not far away, and she knew that Granny was somewhere to her right with Blue. Red and Whale were somewhere opposite, uncomfortably close to Cora in her opinion. She wasn't exactly sure why Whale had come along, but the more the better. The dwarves were positioned in one of the shops. Regina and Hook were actually inside the clock tower, having transported themselves as close as possible to save time. The walky-talkies were split evenly between each group, Gold having multiplied the amount with a simple spell. It really did feel like a game, which might have been Henry's intention. The group were armed with an array of weapons and shed tools.

Emma shoved her phone in her back pocket and picked her gun off the pavement. She raised the walky-talky to her lips and pressed the button, wincing a little at the sound of static. Gold had placed a muffling spell on each machine to prevent Cora from hearing them, but she couldn't help her natural reaction. 'Okay Regina, we're all in position'. She grimaced at cheesy choice of words.

'This is not a game you're playing with my son, Miss Swan. Do keep that in mind'. Despite the cold words, Emma could detect the nervousness in the woman's tone, nearly hidden by the static crackle.

She bit her lip. She was actually a little afraid for Regina. If Cora's aim was to hurt her right here then their plan would have to go straight out the window. And if she tried to transport herself away and discovered that she couldn't then it was going to get ugly. Regina had hoped that she could distract Cora from sensing that she wasn't alone with her daughter, but it had been over twenty eight years since she had last seen her mother, and she'd already mentioned that she seemed far more advanced. 'Regina…' she kept her finger on the button, unsure what she wanted to say exactly. 'Good luck'. She said it sincerely, and the emotion in her own voice caught her a little off guard.

There was a silence. Then a crackle. 'Thank you…Emma'.

Emma released the button and clipped the toy to her belt before cocking her gun. Now there was nothing to do but wait. The blonde woman glanced at Gold out of the corner of her eye. The man was running his thump over the hilt of his walking stick, a slight frown creasing his brow. Emma felt a shiver of apprehension run down her spine. 'I swear, if you're planning to double cross us, or anything of the sort, I will kill you'.

Gold looked at her. 'I don't doubt that you will try, dearie. But _I _can swear to you that I won't do anything that one of you hasn't asked of me'. He turned away again, glancing to the left at the Charmings.

Emma frowned at the back of his head. Despite the truth in the man's words, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something sinister hidden beneath his words. What had she missed?

* * *

Regina released the button and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she turned to Hook and pressed the walky-talky into his hand. 'You remember how to use this?'

He nodded stiffly, his body tense and rigid. 'I don't want you to do this', he whispered. They were standing in the shadows, out of sight of anyone looking through the doors. Still, he could practically feel Cora's presence.

Regina's smile was bitter. 'What other choice do we have? Even if we run my mother will find me. Besides, where can we run to?'

He said nothing, knowing that she was telling the truth. Regina searched his face for a moment, bitting her lip worriedly. She was more worried for him than herself. Her mother seemed to have this fetish for taking those she loved to punish her. She reached down and ran her fingers over the smooth metal of his hook, watching as sparks jumped from her fingers onto the cool surface. Her mother had previously placed a protection spell on the hook, one that she seemed to have forgotten to remove, but she didn't think that that would necessarily hold. She waited until the faint glow faded, signalling that her spell had taken affect. Then she looked back up at him. She placed her hand against his cheek, running her thump over the short hair, smiling slightly at the rough texture. She forced herself to look up into his deep eyes, attempting to ignore the fear she could plainly see there. It was amazing how loving someone allowed you to see past all their walls and defences, right to the raw exposed thing that was _them. _'If we see each other again, I'll give you your hand back'.

His eyes flashed and he dipped his head, pressing their foreheads together. '_When_ we see each other again. Not if. _When_. I refuse to say goodbye to you'.

She blinked back tears, forcing a small smile. 'Alright. _When _I see you again, I'll give you back your hand. Just be careful, I don't know how long that spell will last, and it's not failsafe'.

He pulled away slightly so that he could look at her properly. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his expression sad and regretful. 'This is the second time I'll be letting you walk into your mother's arms'.

She pressed a finger against his lips, shaking her head forcefully. 'I've never given you a choice. And this time we have help'. She paused, running her finger over his lips gently. 'Kiss me', she breathed.

He granted her request without any hesitation, tilting her head up and letting their lips touch lightly. It was sweet and soft, almost childish, but it was enough. 'I love you', he whispered the words against her skin, as if to keep the rest of the world from stealing them away.

She stepped away from him, gripping his hand tightly. 'And I love you. Just promise me you'll be careful'. She refused to leave until he swore he would take care of himself. She couldn't lose him too, no matter what happened to her. She almost felt guilty about her bargain with Gold, but she reasoned that it was necessary. And hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

He said nothing for a moment, wanting to make the most of these last second with her before he had to let her go. Then he nodded. 'I'll be careful. And you, you be careful, sweetheart. I don't want you doing anything heroic. You've got nothing to prove to anyone anymore'.

She nodded slightly. Then she stepped back, breaking their contact, and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Hook leaned against the wall behind him and took a deep breath. He didn't believe in god. He never had. But now he prayed to whatever gods that might exist that she would be safe. She had to be.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Did I do okay with Red's thoughts and feelings? What did you think of the Hook/Regina moments? Just let me know what you thought!**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome as always, and I'm open to suggestions as to how you'd like this to go, as I'm writing this literally as I go!**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(okay, so i don't know if there is something wrong with my fanfiction, cause once again i got a private message saying that someone couldn't look at the newest chapter :/ Hope this fixes it!)**_

_**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I REALLY struggled with this chapter, though I hope that what happens sort of makes up for the delay. **_

_**This hasn't been through beta, so I have no idea whether this is any good or not. **_

_**Oh and, by the way, I wanted to try my hand at a little Frankenwolf, so the first seen is a little different than usual. I just think that the discussion they had in the show was too important to leave out. While I'm not 100% sure that I ship them, I do think that it is likely that they will end up together on the show. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **_

Dr Whale, or Viktor Frankenstein as he was known in his own world, lowered himself carefully onto his stomach and turned his head, gazing through the gap under the car at Cora, not four metres away. A wind had whipped up, tugging the woman's skirts around her as she spun on her heel and paced away from their position. He raised his hand, signalling to the woman beside him. Red raised her head just enough to look over through the car's widows, and remained there for a moment, quickly summing the woman up. She wasn't very tall, and despite the heavy skirt and overwrap she was probably quite thin. So she probably didn't have much physical strength. Which didn't really tell her anything, considering that apparently her magic would lend her super human strength if she needed it. Red ducked down again and leaned her back against the car, bitting her lip thoughtfully as she tried to think. She glanced down at Whale, just in time to see that he had been staring at her. Her eyes narrowed. She could vaguely remember that the man had done similar things when they'd been cursed, though she couldn't exactly remember the exact moments. A lot of what had happened before Emma's arrival in Storybroke was a blur.

Whale could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head as he kept his eyes averted; embarrassed that she had caught him watching. He couldn't help it. She was so different to anything that he'd ever seen in his own world, so bright and vibrant compared to the black and white that coloured his world. As a cursed man, he'd always been fascinated by the red steaks in her hair, though it was only now that he understood why.

Sensing the man's embarrassment, Red chose not to comment. A gust of air whipped around them, and Red stiffened abruptly, her mouth thinning into an angry line.

Whale jumped when he heard her voice barely inches from his ear. 'Tell me, does staying late at the hospital usually involve drink? Or were you somewhere else and are you actually working for Cora? Cause heaven help you if you are'. Her voice was low and furious; partly to ensure that there was no chance of Cora hearing them.

He could feel the shame rising as he turned to look straight into her dark eyes. He understood perfectly well why she was asking, and it was clear that it was not to spite him, but rather that she actually did suspect that he might have deceived them. He decided that the best way to avoid an argument, or a future one, was to go for the truth. Speaking as calmly as possible, he whispered, 'I drank because I'm ashamed of myself. I'm ashamed that I brought an innocent stable boy back to life and that the process turned him into a mindless monster, all for my own gain. I had a few glasses because I feel guilty that I hurt the woman that has caused me pain. And I hate myself because she had a perfectly good reason to cause me pain, and I can't forgive her'. He looked down at the rough pavement beneath him, realising that he had said far more than he had intended. There wasn't much point in stopping now. 'I drank because I wanted to forget the pain of my past, for however a brief a time'. He looked up again, his jaw set with defiance and his eyes sparkling with anger. 'But I am not working with Cora'.

Red blinked rapidly, entirely unprepared for the heartfelt speech. She hadn't expected more than an embarrassed, half-true excuse and a declaration that he hadn't been working with Cora. Instead, she'd learnt far more about him than she had before. 'Who are you, Whale? Why does Regina hate you? Why do you hate yourself?' She was very familiar with the concept of self-loathing.

Whale hesitated. Through the gap, he could see that Cora was still alone, still pacing, and he wondered what was taking Regina so long. Keeping Cora unsuspicious while Blue and Gold worked was the core of the plan, the others merely backup. Aside from Regina and Gold, no one else knew his name, and he wondered whether Archie would say that revealing his identity was the first step towards making amends with what he had done. Those that knew what had happened with Daniel, and knew his involvement, would probably know, or be able to guess, who he was, but they were few and far in between, as Regina hadn't revealed the true extent of what had happened to anyone, aside from James. And Hook, though Whale didn't know that. And James had been asleep for the majority of the curse, so he was probably lacking the right memories to recognise who he was if he told he heard the story. 'My name is Viktor. Viktor Frankenstein'. Red's eyes widened and her forehead creased in a puzzled frown. 'I hate myself because my brother died because of me. And I wasn't…skilled enough to bring him back. So I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. I would help play a…prank on a friend of his, and he would give me a heart for my brother. The prank was far more than a good natured joke. There was a young woman Rumple was trying to tutor in the dark arts, a woman that he needed to become a monster. But she was resisting because she couldn't let go of her dead lover. Through a series of events, a co-conspirator of Rumple's got her in contact with me, and then agreed to attempt to bring her lover back to life. My 'attempt' was a fraud. I informed the woman that I was unable to do what she wanted, and the knowledge, combined with the hope that she had tried to resist, broke her. She returned to Rumple's side while I returned to my land with the heart I required and attempted to revive my brother'. Whale met Red's puzzled eyes. 'That woman was Regina'.

Red's mouth fell open, horror and shock showing in her eyes. Her thoughts immediately went to what James had told her, about Daniel's sudden unexpected resurrection and the way he had been a monster. She felt suddenly sick, and she pressed a hand to her stomach in an attempt to quell the violent heaving. Not only had Regina lost the man she had loved again, but she had had to go through hoping desperately that the slim chance of a happy ending would not escape her twice. And she'd had to suffer the bitter disappointment each time. No wonder she looked so broken. No wonder she had been so desperately trying to prevent Hook from coming with them. It was a miracle that she had even considered the possibility of loving the pirate.

She could see the humiliation in Whale's eyes as he saw her expression and she hastily attempted to school her features. She needed to hear his whole story now that he had begun, and she had the uneasy feeling that the worst was yet to come. 'Go on', she breathed, half expecting that her voice wouldn't work.

Whale rested his chin on his arms, watching as Cora continued to pace, and went on. 'I returned to my land, a world of black and white shades, where the concept of colour was foreign to most. And I brought my brother back to life. It was the happiest moment of my life, that I had been able to bring back my brother, and that I had fulfilled my dream. I had always wanted my name to be associated with life. I wanted to be known as the man who could bring back the dead'. His smile turned bitter. 'Instead, everyone believes I am a monster because of what happened. Perhaps I am. The process wasn't perfect, and my brother turned out to be a monster, no matter how I tried to look at it. He killed my father. And I didn't learn my lesson. When the curse broke, when Regina refused to send me back, I took Daniel's preserved body from her mausoleum, along with one of her hearts, and brought him back. And, like last time, he was a monster. She was forced to kill him'.

There was a long silence. Red was unsure what to say. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his arm. 'Hey, I get it. I do. I'm a _werewolf_; I'm basically the original monster. I killed my boyfriend. I get what it's like to hate yourself and what you've done, and I get that you wanted to escape from it. Look, your name may be associated with death, but at least you originally had good intentions right? I'm pretty sure I was just hungry'. She gave him a bittersweet smile.

He smiled back. It was nice to have someone who understood. 'Thank you. I know it doesn't exactly make up for what I did to her, but I'm here because I want to help Regina defeat her mother'.

Red nodded. 'That's all that matters; that you're trying to make up for what you've done. It's what Regina's trying to do'. She hesitated, but her curiosity got the better of her. 'Monster to monster, why did you bring Daniel back the first time?' There was a slight hostility to her voice, as if she thought he'd done it simply to hurt the woman. Red could hear the tone of her voice, and she was surprised that she was feeling so protective of the woman. But they were far more alike than she had originally thought, and she was pretty sure that she might hit Whale if it was simply for revenge.

Whale sighed heavily. 'I did it because…I thought that if she had her true love back and she knew it was because of me then she might send me back to my world. Truthfully, I didn't know that he would be a monster, though I should have guessed'.

A movement across the street caught his eye and he jerked his head around to gaze under the car again. A column of purple smoke was evaporating in the street. A pair of legs began to walk towards Cora, who had stopped and was now facing in the newcomers direction. Whale nodded to Red. 'She's here'.

Red expression had become friendly during their conversation, but now it hardened, her eyes becoming dark and deadly. She reached for the gun Emma lent her and cocked it. 'Well, I'd say this is your opportunity to make up for what you did to Regina'.

Whale sat up and pulled the walky-talky from his belt. He picked up the second gun and handed the walky-talky to Red before turning on his heal so that he could look through the window of the car. Regina was facing in his direction, standing stiff and straight, and a safe distance from her mother. This close, Whale could distinctly see the barely suppressed dread in Regina's eyes.

* * *

The tension was so thick that Regina was sure that if she tried she wouldn't be able to move. Strangely, she didn't feel as afraid as she had last time. Henry was safely out of the way, and Cora didn't know where Hook was. She was still scared, but she wasn't trembling. She could stand straight, looking directly into her mother's eyes, and not back down. Unlike last time, she had something worth fighting for. It was as if Henry's belief and Hook's love had given her strength. She closed her eyes briefly. _Killian. Henry. I love you both. _Then she opened her eyes again. 'Hello Mother'.

Cora smiled at her daughter. Regina was slightly taken aback by the lack of amnesty in the woman's eyes. 'Regina. I…' the woman hesitated. Regina found herself frowning. Cora _never_ hesitated. Cora cleared her throat. 'I need to tell you something. I'm not sure if I've ever said it, and I realise now how wrong that is. I love you Regina'.

Regina's entire body froze. When she was young, all she had ever wanted was her mother's approval. She could feel that desire rising inside her now and she tried desperately to squash it. 'I know what you're doing', she hissed, 'but how can you expect me to even consider believing you after what you just did to me?'

Cora looked away, and Regina jerked back as the light from the moon glinted in her mother's too bright eyes. Surely that couldn't be tears? 'I honestly thought that I was helping you, dear. I...I know now that I was doing it all wrong. I wanted you to have power and position because I know what it's like to have exact opposite. To have nothing. I thought that that was more important than happiness'.

Regina's eyes flashed. 'You had my father! You had me! How is that nothing?!' The anger was overtaking her reason now, and she could feel the horror at how similar they had become. This had to be an act. She couldn't see how all her hopes could be becoming a reality. And Cora hadn't even mentioned Hook yet.

Cora shook her head slowly. 'I had to make many…deals to even get your father to notice me. I was the daughter of a miller Regina, you know that. Our world is different from this one. What would you have had if you hadn't married a powerful man? There was nothing else you could have done. I wanted to make sure that you didn't end up on the streets, scrabbling for money however you could'.

Truth. It shocked her into silence. There was practically nothing for a woman to do in their land, not if you weren't married. Cautiously, Regina let her defensive posture relax slightly. Despite the voice screaming at her not to believe Cora for even a moment, she wanted to hear what she had to say. She couldn't help it. Because no matter what her mother had done, she was still her mother. And Regina still loved her. _That_ was why she was so scared of Cora, why she shook at the very mention of her mother. Because, really, what did it say about her, if she could still love this woman? She wasn't scared that Cora would hurt her; she was scared that when Cora did, she still wouldn't be able to hate her. 'Mother… there were other ways. You didn't need to kill an innocent boy simply because he _loved_ me. You…' she shook her head helplessly, fighting back the tears and the misery. She couldn't let her mother get to her. 'No matter what your motives were, you hurt me so badly that I never recovered. No scratch that', her voice darkened in anger, 'I was hurt long before you killed Daniel. There were cracks in the glass long before you struck the final shattering blow. Even beyond the physical abuse, do you know how much you damaged me mentally? God, I mean, _love is weakness'. _Regina threw her hands up in the air and turned her back on the woman as all the supressed anger and sadness and insecurity gathered in her like an oncoming storm. 'You must know how wrong that is! True love broke this curse mother. True love saved my son. True love woke me from that blasted curse! Did you intend for me to turn out the way I did? Was that your plan all along, to hurt me so badly that I was like putty in your hands?' a sob broke the tirade, and Regina wasn't even aware that her voice had risen to a shout. She'd forgotten all about the plan. She couldn't think of anything except the physical pain gripping her heart. 'Did you know that I would hurt a young girl, a girl that I loved? Did you know that I would ruin her life? Did you even pause to consider what you might be doing, giving the throne to a damaged woman and unleashing her on the world?' Regina stopped, breathing heavily as she desperately tried to shut off her emotions. Wave after wave of bitterness was rolling through her, and she could feel the woman locked at the back of her consciousness stirring. Regina closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the sky. 'And you know what; I don't even blame you for everything I've done. You may have brought me up so that there were only several paths for me to take, but I still took them'. A frown creased her brow and she clenched her fists to stop them from trembling. 'Did you know that all I ever wanted from you was your love? Your affection? The knowledge that I made you proud in some way?'

Cora was silent. Regina wasn't even sure if she was there anymore. Slowly, the brunette turned to face her mother. She felt something twist in her heart at the expression on her mother's face. She'd hoped that her words would shake Cora, that she would be able to see through the scam. Instead, Cora looked ashamed, and her eyes closed as an expression of pain crossed her face. 'Regina, true love may be powerful in its own way, but it is still weakness. Because when you love someone, you have something to lose'. Cora shrugged, and her lips twisted as if she was trying to keep in tears. 'I am truly sorry for hurting you so, but you must understand that that was never my intention. I thought that I was making you stronger. Regina…I know that you want your son's forgiveness and his love…'

Regina cut her off, anger ripping through her body. 'Don't you dare bring Henry into this'.

Cora held up her hands in defence, her eyes sorrowful. 'Regina, all I want is to prove a point. I want to correct my mistakes. I want to be a better mother. And how can you expect Henry to forgive you, when you still can't forgive me?'

Across the street, Emma froze. _Shit. Cora just found Regina's weak spot. _Her palms were sweating, but she didn't dare put either the gun or the walky-talky down. Instead, she lifted the machine to her mouth and hissed, 'is everybody hearing this?'

When she received everyone's assent, she continued. 'What should we do? Cora is lying, she's very good at it, but I can tell. If she gets through to Regina I don't know what we can do'.

Grumpy's voice came over, barely understandable for all the static. 'I don't understand why she is falling for this'.

Hook's voice was threatening, tinged with a little desperation. 'Cora knows her daughter better than any of us. She knows where the cracks in her armour are'.

Regina was standing completely still, her head ringing with her mother's question. _How can you expect Henry to forgive you, when you still can't forgive me?_ Was she _that _similar to her mother? So similar that she had hurt Henry in a way that put her in the same place as the woman standing before her. What if she was right? What if her past deeds came between them in the future? 'I…' her voice choked and she found that she couldn't continue. Out here, away from Henry and Hook, away from the people who loved her and who could remind her of who she really was, she could feel her walls slipping. She could feel the vulnerability and misery rising inside her. Most of all, she could feel that desire to accept Cora's apology, that wish to have her mother's love. She tried desperately to resist. She wanted to scream at her allies to abandon the plan. Because she was slipping, and the more she slipped, the more she could feel the Evil Queen stirring.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Cora stepped forwards. Regina stepped back, revolving on one foot so that her back was to the clock tower. Again, Cora stepped forwards, and before Regina could react, Cora had placed her hand against her cheek. The touch seemed to break something inside her. The suffocating presence of Cora's magic blocked her senses and numbed her ability to think clearly. It washed away all memory of the plan, all memory of Hook and Henry and the people surrounding their position. All that remained was the desperate need to feel her mother's love. And before she knew what was happening, she was leaning forwards and Cora's arms were wrapped around her, and her face was pressed against her mother's shoulder. This close, Cora's presence seemed to wrap like a cocoon around her, and if she had been thinking clearly she would have tried to pull away. But she couldn't. All she knew was that she was _finally_ getting what she had always wanted. Her vision blurred and the silence was deafening. Her mother had no heartbeat, something that Regina had always been aware of as a young girl.

Emma could feel herself shaking violently. She had practically been able to see the way Regina's resolve had slowly crumbled. She wanted to hit Cora._ That manipulative…_She took a deep breath and said into the walky-talky, 'okay, everyone get ready to move. If this goes wrong we'll have to put the plan into motion very quickly. Wait for my signal'.

Cora stroked Regina's hair gently, but to all those watching it was far more possessive than affectionate. 'Regina…I recognise how wrong I have been in believing that I knew what was best for you. If happiness and love is what you want, then I will support you. If I could just see Hook, then I will give you both my blessing'. Something strange glinted in her eyes, and Emma felt bile rise in her throat at the lie.

Regina went very stiff. That sounded very familiar. Through the thick haze clouding her mind, a memory of a young stable boy being led away by her mother, as she talked about giving them her blessing, rose behind her eyes. With a surge of strength, Regina shoved Cora away from her, her eyes flashing with anger and betrayal. 'No! How stupid do you think I am mother?! You won't get anywhere near Killian!'

Cora's eyes narrowed. 'Are you choosing that pirate over me, _darling_?'

Regina held her ground, even though she inwardly cringed at Cora's tone. 'Yes. I am choosing Killian and Henry over you. I can't have both, and so far I've seen far more love from them then I ever have from you. I'm sorry'.

And just like that, all sadness and regret and guilt were wiped from Cora's face. Now, her eyes were dark and hard and her face was a mask of blank fury. Regina flinched. She'd never seen her mother look so angry. And she knew the reason. No one had ever put Cora second. A low, dark chuckle slipped past Cora's lips. Her eyes glinted with something like triumph. 'Like you say, my dear, you can't have both'.

Regina's eyes widened. 'What have you done?'

Cora stretched her hands out as if she was going to embrace Regina, and her daughter took a step back. As she watched, smoke gathered at her mother's fingertips and before she could blink, the two people she loved most were standing mere inches away from Cora. And as she looked from Henry's completely terrified expression to Hook's astounded one, she realised the fatal flaw in their plan. Gold had prevented Cora from transporting herself away. He had not prevented Cora from transporting others here.

Hook's body was wrapped in thick purple smoke, preventing him from moving. Henry's entire body was frozen, suspended a foot off the ground, and the only thing he could move was his eyes. Right now, they were rapidly filling with tears. Cora laughed openly at Regina's terror. 'Oh Regina dear do you really think that I didn't know where you all were? Really I must be out of shape. I've known where you've been ever since this confounded man', she squeezed her left hand tightly and Hook gasped desperately for air, 'woke you up. What on earth possessed you to leave your son alone with people who can't even perform the most basic form of magic?'

Regina couldn't breathe. Fear was constricting her throat, pushing down heavily on her chest. 'You shouldn't have been able to take him from the diner. It was protected…'

Cora's grin was Cheshire like. 'But the area around it wasn't, was it? All it took was an illusion outside the diner to lure him out, and the moment he stepped foot outside the wards I was able to bring him here'.

'Please', Regina's own voice sounded foreign to her. She didn't think that she'd ever sounded so desperate. 'Please, just let them go. You can take me; you can do whatever you want to me, I don't care if you place me under a sleeping curse that brings me excruciating pain. Just…let them go'.

Hook struggled violently against his bounds, his eyes wide as he stared at her. 'No Regina! Don't…' a coil of dark smoke snaked around his mouth, silencing him. The pirate choked at the strangely suffocating sensation, and a dry sob escaped Regina's lips as she watched him.

Cora shook her head, tutting gently under her breath. 'Like you said Regina, you can't have both. Choose'.

Regina felt as if her whole world was slowly crumbling. _No_, _she can't do this, she can't make me choose. _'I…' her words died in her suddenly dry throat as she looked from her son to the man she loved. 'I can't…'

Cora arched an eyebrow. 'If you don't choose then I will just kill them both'.

Regina closed her eyes in pain. Her desperation was mounting, and with it came the fear. It crashed down on her again and again, like an ocean wiped up by a gale, and the pressure in her head was mounting. Blood pounded in her ears and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. At the very back of her mind, something began to wake. And she remembered her own thoughts. _Fear was exactly what might force her to wake up. _

Emma couldn't move. She was frozen. She could only stare in horror as her son stood helpless across the street. _How is this possible_? She was jolted out of her thoughts as Gold reached across her and snatched the walky-talky from her trembling hand. He pressed the button and hissed into the machine, 'now would be a very good time to move, dearies!'

Across the street, Regina was standing frozen to the spot as she desperately tried to repress the woman slowly awakening at the back of her mind. And then, without warning, chaos exploded.

With a crescendo of raucous sound, all the car alarms in the area went off. Cora cried out as the unfamiliar sound assaulted her ears. The binds keeping Hook and Henry in place vanished as Cora slapped her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block out the racket, her face screwed up in pain. Hook picked Henry up without hesitation, backing away from the woman towards the clock tower, shouting, 'Regina! Come on, move!'

But she couldn't. She felt that if she moved the pressure would break. Vaguely, she was aware of movement. The dwarves rushed out of one of the nearby shops, shouting at the tops of their lungs as they brandished their assorted weapons over their heads.

Granny stood from behind one of the cars, her crossbow raised as she fixed Cora with a piercing glare. Blue stood beside her, muttering quietly under her breath as she readied the spell that would subdue Cora. Red and Whale dashed out from behind a car, planting themselves firmly beside James, Snow and Emma. Gold stood a little back, leaning against one of the cars, smiling as he listened to the work of his magic. He'd had a suspicion that Cora wouldn't yet be used to modern technology, and he was right.

James stepped forwards, his sword levelled at Cora's heart. Snow stood a little behind him, her bow raised and aimed at Cora's head. Emma stood beside her, her gun held steady, though she was inching slowly around her towards Henry. 'It's over Cora'.

Wincing, her expression twisted, Cora held out her hands, palm down. 'I congratulate you on your victory. Now would you be so kind as to turn that blasted sound off'.

Gold smirked. 'Not until your effectively subdued, dearie'. He was actually enjoying this. His hand was raised, and Cora could clearly see the dark magic gathering in his hand.

Cora narrowed her eyes at her former master. 'Well then, let's get on with it'. And she held out her hands, clearly expecting to be tied up.

James lowered his sword slowly, glancing over his shoulder at his wife and daughter. Snow nodded, keeping her bow up. 'I've got your back'.

James sheathed his sword. He drew a pair of enchanted handcuffs from his belt and stepped forwards wearily. The spell on the handcuffs was not permanent, but it would serve to subdue Cora's magic at least until they found a more suitable way of containing her. As the prince stepped forwards the cuff her wrists, Hook felt trepidation seize him. There was no way that it could be this easy.

As James stepped forwards, Snow realised a split second too late that her view of Cora was now blocked. From across the street, Gold saw it too. 'Charming!'

Gold's warning came too late. Cora lunged and her hand went straight through the prince's chest. James cried out in pain, falling to his knees as Cora withdrew her hand swiftly, his heart held tightly in her grasp. Granny, Snow, Emma, Ruby and Whale fired their weapons simultaneously, only to watch with horror as Cora raised her free hand and blocked them with magic. Snow screamed in horror as dark purple smoke surrounded her husband's heart. 'James!'

Cora grinned wickedly. 'Let's see how well you can really fight, little Snow'. The dark purple smoke sank into the glowing heart, and the woman shoved it beneath her robes.

James stood. Hook started in shock as he saw that the man's eyes were completely black, the irises swirling with purple smoke. The prince drew his sword and turned around. Snow stared in horror. 'James?'

Without hesitation, the former prince launched himself at his wife, raising his sword to bring it down on her head. Snow screamed and ducked out of the way, barely avoiding the wickedly sharp blade. The young woman backed up, dropping her bow and shrugging off her quiver. She held up her hands beseechingly. 'James, it's me, Snow! Come on, you can fight her!' She jumped back as he aimed another swipe at her head. 'Fight it!'

'You're Majesty!' Gold snapped his fingers, conjuring a sword out of thin air, and threw it towards Snow. Snow ducked under James's blade, turned, and caught the sword. She spun and their swords met with a resounding clang that send a high pitched note echoing down the street.

'Attack!' The dwarves charged forwards at Grumpy's command.

Stray bullets rocketed around the street as Cora deflected them, and arrows whizzed through the air like stray hornets. Explosions of black magic and purple smoke sent pieces of concrete high into the sky, filling the air with a thick, foul tasting ash. Fire caught alight on whatever surface it struck, the dark flames roaring high into the air. Cora took several steps towards Gold as the man pushed himself off the car, his hands moving in a blur as he conjured curse after curse at the woman that had once been his apprentice.

'Regina!' A body tackled the brunette's, sending her crashing to the ground, just in time to avoid the spell that went flying over their heads. A shock wave pushed them to the ground again as they attempted to stand, and Regina's head knocked sharply against the concrete. Everything blurred as she tried to shake away the dizziness, Red's anxious face swimming in and out of focus. She was vaguely aware that Whale was crouching beside them, firing continuously at Cora's blurred form. _Thank goodness those guns won't run out of bullets. _

Groggily, Regina lifted her head, planting her hands on the ground as she started to push herself upright. And she froze. Through the smoke and flames, she could see two people lying sprawled on the pavement below the clock tower. Hook lay on his stomach, his body curled protectively around the small boy in his arms. A trickle of blood leaked slowly from a cut on Henry's cheek.

Time seemed to stop. Everything faded out of existence, the explosions and shouts blocked out by the sudden thundering sound of her heartbeat. All her senses were focused on the terrifying sight. Everything narrowed to a single point in space and time, as a horrible realisation filled her mind.

She screamed. The scream came from deep inside her chest, ripping from her throat with a force that knocked the car across the street onto its roof. It was a scream of horror and terror and despair. It was a scream that attracted the attention of everyone present, a scream that burst the glass in the windows and forced several people to their knees.

It was a scream of a woman who had just lost everything.

Cora lowered her hands in time with Gold, turning around to face her daughter. Her eyes flashed with triumph as she saw what her daughter was looking at. She had finally succeeded in breaking her daughter.

Regina's eyes closed. The pressure in her head was gone. The fear filling her body flowed away. In one moment, all her weaknesses were gone. She felt numb, empty, as if all emotion had just been ripped from her. Her heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as the being buried deep inside her chest lifted its scarred head. There was no point resisting anymore.

Regina stood, her eyes still closed. Tears were pouring down her face, and with them fell the woman trying to be better for those she loved. And as she turned her back, wrenching herself forcefully away from Red's consoling hands, she missed the way the bodies across the street moved as they slowly regained consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, there was nothing of Regina Mills left in her gaze.

Her eyes were black and empty, and no light reflected off the darkness. Her lips twisted into something resembling a smile, her eyes flashing with fire. Purple smoke gathered in her hands, sparks of lightning and fire snapping down onto the pavement. Her lips parted, and an inhumane laugh rolled from her tongue and into the night air.

Her eyes were full of a malice and hatred that Snow had not seen in twenty eight years. A cold shiver of apprehension and fear flowed down her spine as the woman's cruel laughter resonated through the air, the boom of thunder and lightning in the dark clouds above only serving to underline the horror of the situation.

The Evil Queen had returned.

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Before anyone brings it up, I know that Cora's transition from placing her daughter under a sleeping curse, to attempting to win back her love, and then to trying to get her to choose between Hook and Henry, was a bit…odd. But the thing is, nothing Cora does makes sense. I mean, first she wanted to rip her daughter's heart out, then she wanted to tell her that she loved her and went to all that trouble to get to Storybroke. We have no idea what her motives are yet, and until we do there is nothing we can to but speculate. Yes, I know that it was sort of out of character, but we actually don't know that much about Cora's character, at least, not her true one. And honestly, I think that if Regina hadn't given in to her mother on that drive, Cora would have gone for a more brutal approach. She switches her approach depending on the situation. **_

_**Oh and, what do you think of the little Whale/Red moment? Do you think that it was unrealistic? In truth, we don't know that much about Whale's actual character, so I kinda guessed. And I wanted to explain the reason why he always seems to be staring at her. I don't think that its creepy or stalkerish. I think that its literally because there is nothing like her where he comes from. **_

_**Please review! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you think might happen and what you want to happen. The next chapter isn't written, so I will most likely include your suggestions :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(okay guys I'm really sorry for those of you that have already got an alert, but i was reading through the chapter again and i noticed that there was a MAJOR mistake. you probably won't noticed that i've fixed it, but i just couldn't leave it alone, so i had to edit it :) )**_

_**Oh wow I really struggled with this chapter! There is a lot of action in this one, and I'm not sure how good I am at writing it, and I don't have a beta so I'm proof reading this myself. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**_

_**Please review! Let me know what you think! As always, criticism is welcome, as are suggestions! **_

_**And now, without further ado. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the moment we have all been waiting for, the return of the one we all love. I present to you, in all her glory, the Evil Queen.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

The laughter died gradually. Regina closed her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as her eyes roved the gathered assembly. The dark orbs passed indifferently over the dwarves, moving past Red and Granny and Blue as if they simply were not worth her time. Anger sparked in her eyes, fire crackling along her fingers, as she stared at Snow. During the previous chaos, Snow, with a little help from Emma, had subdued her husband. Now she was standing over the man's unconscious form, her sword held in a trembling hand. She had forgotten exactly how unnerving the Evil Queen's presence was.

When Regina's eyes met Emma's, the saviour felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach. There was no emotion left in her gaze, no humanity or hope or love. There was none of the mayor and none of the mother. Never in her life had she ever seen someone look so broken. There was no hostility there either, none of the desperation that Emma might take Henry away from her. Emma eyes passed over Regina's shoulder, and she felt relief flood her body like a gentle ocean as she saw that her son was regaining consciousness. She wanted to rush to him, but she felt as if one move could be her last. In all her life, she'd never seen anyone who looked more ready to lash out at the slightest reason. Words that she had heard long ago, whether by word of mouth or from a television screen, seemed to fit this situation. _The broken ones are the dangerous ones. Because they know that they can survive. _

Gold's expression remained impassive as Regina looked to him. No one could see the worry in his eyes, the concern. This he had not anticipated. His fingers twitched, magic gathering in the palms of his hands. He was not foolish enough to believe that he could take on both the Evil Queen and her mother. Being the Dark One meant simply that they couldn't kill him without his dagger. It did not mean that he couldn't be beaten. The question was not if, or even when, she would attack. It was a matter of _who_ she would unleash her anger on.

Regina's eyes settled on Cora. There was a long, tense pause. The air crackled with tension, rising off the pavement like heatwaves. Regina's expression was unreadable. Cora looked mildly curious. She'd never met the Evil Queen. If truth be told, she was slightly startled at the difference. Regina looked like a panther that had just been released from captivity.

A boom of thunder broke the tension. As lightning raced across the clouds, Regina seemed to make her decision. She lifted her hands and cupped them in front of her mouth, breathing into the small opening between her fingers. Fire caught alight in her hands, fire that was dark and red and reflected everything that was the Evil Queen. Regina raised her hands, and everyone cringed back. Snow took a step back, realising with dismay that her step-mothers eyes were fixed on her. Regina cocked her arm and launched the ball of fire through the air.

Cora barely reacted in time to defend herself. The ball of flame deflected and burst apart as it hit the pavement, veins of dark fire racing across the pavement as the sparks died. Cora looked at Regina, her mouth open in shock as she recognised the spell. Had that hit her, she would be no more than a pile of ash. 'Regina dear what are you –'

Another ball of flame spun through the air, hurtling towards Cora with such a speed that it was no more than a blur. This time, Cora caught the ball in hands glazed with smoke, whirling it over her head once before she sent it back at Regina. Regina raised her hand and deflected it with a flick of her wrist. Her smile was positively murderous. 'Is that really the best you can do, mother?'

Cora frowned. 'My dear I don't quite understand where this amnesty is coming from'.

Fire similar to the flames still burning along her hands sparked in her eyes. 'You don't know where this is coming from? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS COMING FROM?' Regina's words bounced across the street, drowning out the roar of thunder as her rage awakened. Abruptly, Regina's voice quietened. 'You were right mother. Love is weakness'.

Cora smiled winsomely. 'Then my dear–'

Regina raised her hand and threw her mother backwards across the street. Cora hit the bonnet of a car with a resounding thud. Regina took a step forwards as her mother slid to the ground, looking more shocked then pained. 'But you made one mistake mother. Everyone I loved is dead'. A dark chuckle overshadowed the pain in her eyes. 'And now…' she spread her hands wide, 'I don't have any weaknesses'.

Cora flung her hand out and Regina was jerked off her feet. A scream tore from her throat as pain ran like poison through her veins. Her hands clawed at the pavement as Cora stood slowly, and now the anger in Regina's eyes matched her mother's perfectly. Regina's fingers twitched and Emma ducked just in time to avoid the car that went sailing overhead. Cora relinquished the spell and raised her hands to block the car as Regina leapt to her feet, rolling her shoulders as an ecstatic, slightly deranged smile curved her lips. 'Oh, this is going to be so much_ fun'_.

And at that, everyone realised exactly what had just been unleashed. The Evil Queen had always been teetering on the boundary of madness. Now, having lost those she loved, with nothing left but her bitterness and hatred, the madness was taking hold. Snow hoisted James up, dragging him away from the two battling witches as purple smoke and flames filled the air. The gathered assembly retreated back behind the cars, realising that this was not something they could interfere with. Gold remained where he was. It had been a long time since he had seen either of his apprentices in action. He was curious to see which one would win this fight. Cora had more experience, yet Regina was well…there was nothing holding her back now.

Red did not take cover. Instead, she sprinted over to Hook and crouched beside him. Henry was attempting to struggle out from under Hook's feebly stirring form. Red rolled Hook onto his back, her hands hovering anxiously over his face as she tried to remember what to do in this sort of situation. Henry sat up, blinking groggily, and stared in horror as his eyes focused on Regina over Red's shoulder. 'Mom…' Never in his life had he seen Regina look so angry. Never in his life had he seen her look so similar to the pictures in his story book.

Red took one look at his terrified expression and switched her attention to him. She took his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. 'Henry, we don't have much time. I need you to listen, alright?' Henry nodded numbly, unable to block out the booms and explosions as Cora and Regina continued their face off. 'Henry…Regina believes that you and Hook are both dead. She saw that you were both unconscious, and she gave up. You know what that means don't you?'

Henry suddenly understood why his mother looked so unfamiliar. Horror flooded his face, and with it he felt the tears pricking his eyes. 'She is the Evil Queen again, isn't she?'

Red nodded, resisting the urge to comfort the boy. The longer they waited, the less chance there was of saving Regina. She could practically smell the dark magic rolling off the woman. 'Henry, we need to wake Hook up. If we can make her realise that neither of you are dead, then there is a good chance we can save her'. When Henry didn't respond, Red shook his shoulders gently. 'Henry, do you understand me? This is our only chance!'

Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he turned to Hook and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him forcefully. 'Hook! Captain Hook! Wake up!'

Red kneeled by Hook's head and placed her ear next to his mouth. She could hear his breathing, and as far as she could tell he was not bleeding anywhere. She glanced anxiously over her shoulder. Regina's hands were practically a blur, purple smoke gathering around her feet as she walked slowly forwards. Her eyes were full of malice and determination. For some reason, Cora seemed to be holding back.

Hook stirred, his eyelids fluttering as Henry's frantic voice began to penetrate his senses. Red huffed a breath. 'Sorry'. With as much force as she could muster, she slapped him hard across the face. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, staring at her in surprise. Whatever he had been planning to say died on his lips however. Instinctively, Red knew what he was looking at. 'Hook! Hook, listen! Regina thinks that you're dead. She gave up Hook, she became the Evil Queen. Unless you can get through to her, she will remain the Evil Queen'.

There was a bang and Regina sailed through the air, landing heavily on the footpath beneath the clock tower. She seemed not to notice them. Instead she sprang up again with cat like grace and snarled viciously, a low animalistic growl raising the hairs on the back of Hook's neck. With a howl of rage, Regina pushed her hands out in front of her. Fire burst from her fingertips. Cora raised her hands and shot her own spell towards the oncoming flames. The crackling blaze met in the centre of the street. The heat was scorching and the light was blinding. Slowly, Cora began to walk forwards across the street.

Henry stared in shock at his mother. The growl had chilled his blood to the bone. He turned to Hook, his jaw set in determination. 'We need to move. Now'.

Regina jerked her hands upright and threw herself sideways as the fire hit the building behind her. She stood, her eyes flashing as she waited for her mother's next move. Her chest was heaving and her clothes were singed, but her expression gave no indication that she was about to give up.

Cora raised her hand and pointed it straight up into the sky. Lightning blinded the onlookers as a fork of electricity shot down from the sky and into Cora's hand. Static flashed from her clothes as Cora brought her hands out in front of her, sending the lightning straight towards Regina. Regina spun on her heals, bringing her hands up to catch the lighting. A ball of bright blue light glowed momentarily in her hands before she finished her turn and let the bolt of lightning hurtle up towards the clock tower. The lightning crackled and sparked around the clock hands and up the spire for a moment. Then it shot back down into Regina's left hand and out her right, frying the air as it raced towards Cora. Cora, who had been preparing another spell, shrieked as the spell caught her off guard. The lightning struck her in the chest and sent her hurtling through the air. She hit the pavement hard. Immediately, the concrete came to life, surging up over her limbs and binding her in place.

Regina walked forwards and tilted her head, looking down at her mother with an expression that conveyed a vague disappointment. 'Well that was fun. But really mother I expected more from you'. She brushed a speck of concrete off her shoulder, as if that was more interesting than the woman lying sprawled at her feet. Then she looked down again. The concrete covered Cora's arms and legs, and her hands were trapped underneath it. Cora looked murderous yet exhausted, and there was an unfamiliar glimmer of fear in her eyes. Regina grinned, her perfectly straight teeth flashing in the firelight. 'Look whose helpless now, mother'. She paused, glancing up momentarily at the shocked and terrified faces of her audience. 'Now…I suppose that this is probably meant to be a big moment. Or at least, I should probably ask you the expected question'. She held her hand out to the side. A swirl of purple smoke, and a long glimmering blade appeared in her hand. She raised it to eye level, tilting it back and forth as she watched the play of light along the wickedly sharp edge. She lowered it and let it rest on Cora's throat, ignoring the look of panic in her mother's eyes. 'Any last words, mother?'

'Mom!'

Regina froze. Slowly, she turned her head. Henry and Hook were on their feet, standing surprisingly close to her. Her dark, nearly black eyes roved over them, examining them critically. She cocked an eyebrow at her son, ignoring the thrill of relief that rushed through her. 'What dear?'

Henry flinched at her disinterested tone. Her eyes showed nothing but impatience. 'Mom…we're alive'. He didn't understand why she wasn't reacting.

Regina frowned at him. 'I can see that dear. I'm not blind. Still, I don't quite understand what that has to do with the current situation'.

_Oh shit…_Emma watched from behind a car, her expression horrified. Was Regina _that_ far gone? So far gone that even her son couldn't get through to her? The sword had not wavered from Cora's neck, and the woman was lying completely still. Emma glanced at Snow, only to feel her despair deepen as she saw a mirror image of her own emotions on her mother's face.

Henry's mouth opened and closed slightly, unsure how to continue. 'Mom…I love you. _We_ love you'. Hook nodded silently, his jaw clenched tightly. He couldn't speak. The similarities between Regina and Cora were unnerving. This was not the woman he loved. This was not the woman he would die for. The boy beside him had begun to tremble, and he laid a hand on his shoulder instinctively.

A low dark chuckle escaped Regina's lips. 'That's nice dear. But love is weakness. Now, if you would excuse me, I have someone to deal with'. And with that, she turned away from them.

'Regina'. Something jumped in the Evil Queen's heart at the sound of her lover's voice. She turned back. Hook had moved forwards, and his eyes were pleading. 'Regina'. A shudder racked her body as he repeated her name, almost as if he was trying to remind her of who she really was. 'Regina, I know that you can hear me. I know that you're in there somewhere. Don't let the darkness win. I love you. Henry loves you. That's all that matters'.

Regina shook her head, and when her eyes opened she was still the Evil Queen. 'You don't understand do you? Regina is dead. The thought that you were dead killed her'. She raised her hand and touched the place above her heart. 'She's gone. There is nothing left for you to get through to'.

The fear, exhaustion, and disappointment were all too much. Henry burst into tears. Fighting his own emotions, Hook raised a hand and touched her face. The Evil Queen did not recoil, but she remained as still and cold as a statue. 'But I love you Regina. I should be able to save you'.

Again, the Evil Queen shook her head. There was a softness in her eyes that her father had once been witness to. Not love exactly, but affection. 'That is true. But you can't seem to understand it can you? You fell in love with a different woman Hook .You fell in love with Regina. Regina fell in love with you. I did not. Therefore, you cannot save me'.

It was like falling off a cliff to your death. The realisation that your only hope was gone, that the branch holding you up had snapped. Regina was gone. She was not coming back.

Emma walked out from behind the car, unable to prevent her own tears from falling as she stepped forwards and embraced her son. Behind her, tears were slowly running down Snow's face. She had felt, in the diner, in that moment in front of the well, that she might have a chance of regaining her step mother. The realisation that Regina was gone, the knowledge that she had lost the woman who loved her a second time was nearly enough to make her curl up into a ball and sob her heart out. Because she knew that Regina had loved her once. She knew that once upon a time, they had been no more than a mother and daughter.

The Evil Queen stared into his eyes, watching as they filled with tears. Shaking her head, she turned back to her mother, and raised the sword above her head.

'Daniel'.

The sword slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground. The Evil Queen remained frozen, and when she spoke her voice shook. 'What?'

Hook's jaw was tight with determination as he tried desperately to formulate a response. He still loved Regina, and just because this version of her believed that she was gone it didn't mean that it was true. He would fight until his last breath if he had to. 'Daniel. The stable boy you loved'.

'I know who he was!' The cry was not of anger or rage, but one of dismay and grief. 'How dare you bring him up?'

Hook shook his head slowly. 'I dare to bring him up because he loved you. Just as I do. Do you remember what you said in the mausoleum, when you believed that you were alone? You admitted that taking revenge was not what Daniel would have wanted you to do. You admitted that you had become your mother. He told you to let go Regina. He told you to love again'. Hook gestured at Cora's bound form. 'This is not letting go. He wouldn't want you to do this. You know that. You know that if it was his decision, he would spare her. He wouldn't want you to do this, because he would know that the moment you do, you will become her. Don't betray his memory – his love – by letting the darkness win'.

The Evil Queen was shaking so violently that it was visible from across the street. Henry lifted his tear stained face from Emma's shoulder and gazed at his mother with pleading eyes. Hope rose inside him. Deep within the black abyss of emptiness and hatred, something warm and familiar sparked in his mother's eyes.

The Evil Queen closed her eyes. This was an opening, probably the only opening he would ever get to bring Regina back. Without pausing to think about how much danger he might be putting himself in, Hook placed his hand against her cheek and tilted her head up. Before she could resist, he pulled her forwards and kissed her. The woman remained still as his tongue pressed insistently against her lips, seeking entry. And then her hands moved up to link behind his neck as her lips parted against his. He pulled her closer, his hand tangling in her dark hair as his arm wrapped around her.

They pulled apart. He had not broken a curse. Regina had not been under a curse. He was simply reaching inside her and finding the woman buried deep in her heart.

Regina remained close to him, her lips hovering over his as her eyes slowly opened. And there it was. The confirmation that the Evil Queen was gone. Regina Mills stared at him through deep brown eyes shining with warmth and relief and love. And he laughed. He couldn't help it. The relief was so overwhelming that it nearly swept him off his feet.

'Mom!' Regina pulled back, just in time to catch Henry as he flung himself at her legs. She laughed, tears pricking her eyes. She had been aware of what she was doing; she just hadn't been able to stop. Bending down, she hugged Henry tightly. The little boy buried his face in her shoulder, his tears soaking her shirt. 'I'm so glad your back'.

Releasing Regina, Henry turned and wrapped his arms around Hook's legs. The pirate stiffened at the unfamiliar contact. Henry looked up at him, his eyes shining with thanks. 'Thank you. Thank you so much'.

A strangely suffocating sensation pressed down on his chest as he looked down at the boy. With a shaky hand, he ruffled Henry's hair. 'You are very welcome Henry'.

Regina, now on her feet, felt a lump in her throat. The sight of the tough looking pirate smiling down at her son was endearing, and she felt her heart swelling. She could get used to that. Her eyes passed them, landing on Emma and Snow. She was startled by the sight of tears on their faces, and the relief and delight in their eyes. A small frown furrowed her brow. Had Snow forgiven her? Had Emma mourned her?

Abruptly, a strange burning smell filled her nostrils. She looked down. The concrete was melting away from Cora's hands. She had a split second to react, and in that moment her thoughts were not directed at herself.

A clear, shimmering barrier expanded from Regina's hands, spreading through the air and wrapping Hook and Henry in a transparent bubble. At the same moment, Cora flung her hands out, and Regina felt something sharp strike her in the shoulder. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards, and she hit the pavement hard, skidding across it to come to rest several metres away. Her head hit the pavement with a resounding crack.

Her vision blurred. Pain lanced up and down her back, throbbing at the back of her head. Something warm and wet was spreading over her chest and down her right arm. She couldn't move. Explosions and screams sounded around her as the battle started again in earnest, and she could vaguely hear someone shouting her name. Her sight slowly cleared, but she could do nothing more than stare up at the dark clouds.

A hand entered her field of vision. 'Time to get up, your majesty. This is not nearly over'.

She reached up and grasped the leather gloved hand, allowing Gold to pull her to her feet with surprising strength. She swayed, groggily trying to make sense of the scene. Her lips parted in shock. It was chaos.

Cora was clearly not pleased that her daughter had defeated her. Her expression was manic, her eyes glittering with anger as her hands moved in a blur. Cars had been over turned and pavement ripped up. The dwarves kept getting knocked down, and not all of them were getting back up. Snow was barely managing to deflect Cora's fire with her sword, and she couldn't move from her position without leaving her husband vulnerable. Emma was crouched behind an overturned car, firing continuously at Cora, though her bullets seemed to be having little effect. Red lay on her back, her legs buried beneath a pile of derby, and Granny and Whale had diverted their attentions to try and dig her out. Blue stood beneath the clock tower, her chanting lost in the explosions.

Hook and Henry were still wrapped in the bubble, and with each strike Regina could feel it wavering. It would not be long before Cora broke through. Hook was crouched down; his body bent over Henry's as the little sat curled in his lap. She wasn't sure why he was suddenly so adamant in protecting her son, though she could guess.

She glanced down, trying to assess the severity of her injury. She was bleeding from a wound in her right shoulder, and she could already feel herself becoming light headed from loss of blood. Shaking visibly, she placed her left hand over the wound and healed it. The pain remained, like a thorn buried deep beneath her skin. As she did, a scream of pain reached her ears. She looked up. Snow was suspended a metre from the ground, struggling desperately against an invisible force constricting her throat. Her hands scrabbled at her neck, and her face was slowly turning blue. Emma screamed, her attention wavering just long enough for Cora to jerk her into the air as well.

Cora turned her focus on the transparent bubble. Balls of fire bounced off the rapidly weakening surface. Regina new that she only had moments before her spell broke. Strangely, it was the sight of her step-daughter and the saviour struggling to breathe in mid-air that convinced her.

She turned to Gold. The man looked worried, and his fingers were twirling purple smoke. 'Now might be a good time to let me dispose of her Regina'.

She shook her head. Even now, she would not be responsible for letting her mother die. 'I think it's time you fulfilled your promise Rumple'.

Gold turned his full attention to her, frowning deeply. 'Are you sure, dearie?'

'We don't have time for this', she snapped. Her desperation was mounting, and she knew that they were only seconds away from losing the fight. 'Do it'.

Gold sighed. He raised his hand, and there was real regret in his eyes. 'For what it's worth, I am sorry'.

And then he plunged his hand straight through her chest. Pain exploded through her ribcage as the man's fingers closed around her heart. There was a sharp tug, and he was holding it in his hand. She fell to her knees. It was strangely surreal, having her own trick being used against her. She had never had her heart removed before. Once the initial pain passed, it felt more numbing than anything. A great weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. At least now, Henry and Hook would be safe. 'No!' Hook's cry of horror reached her ears as Gold's fingers began to tighten.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! So, I know this has taken a while, but I got caught up with my Evil Charming update, and I was a little conflicted as to how to continue this. **_

_**To add to that, I am feeling a little down about this fic, as I recently got a pm message that was, basically, pure hate. The person practically told me to just give this fic up, as it was badly written and just awful. It left me feeling a little…depressed. If you believe that that is true in any way, do let me know, as I am seriously writing this for you readers. **_

_**On that note, I have been getting numerous requests to write a TheifQueen fic. I'll consider it, but as I've just said I recently decided to continue my Evil Charming fic, and I won't be starting another story until at least one of these two is finished. **_

_**Anyway, I do hope you like it, and please leave a review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 **_

A scream of pain echoed around the street, drowning out the horrified cries of those watching.

There was no pain. Gold's fingers compressed her heat, crushing it quickly, but she couldn't feel it. In the split second before her heart turned to dust, she realised that something was terribly wrong. The cry of agony died abruptly as a fine, pale, ash-like dust drifted through the air on a gently breeze. Above them, the dark clouds had swollen, as if they would burst at any minute.

Regina remained kneeling, staring at the dust settling on the pavement. The scream had not come from her own mouth.

Slowly, as if afraid of what she would see, Regina lifted her head. The bubble surrounding Henry and Hook had vanished when Gold removed her heart. They were staring at her, too shocked to move. Emma and Snow were pulling themselves up from the ground. And then her eyes found her mother.

Cora was lying awkwardly on her side, her hand splayed out towards them as if she had been trying to stop Gold. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were parted, a frozen expression of terror and pain etched into her face.

Gold's hand was still held out in front of him, his fingers still curled, and he looked even more astounded than the rest of them.

No one moved. No one spoke. All anyone could do was stare as the last piece of the puzzle slipped into place in their heads. Here, at last, was the answer to why Cora had wanted her daughter broken, why she had wanted to control her entirely, and the reason why she had wanted to be the only person her daughter loved.

Regina had been guarding the woman's heart.

It was so quite that you could have heard a pin drop. The wind picked up, howling through the cracked pavement and smashed windows. Thunder rumbled overhead and the lightning only made the picture worse. The air was thick with tension, and nobody dared to move.

Regina had not moved or even blinked since she'd first laid eyes on her mother. She was still kneeling on all fours, and her eyes were wide with shock. There was something building behind her eyes, some emotion that the gathered people could not decipher.

And then, with a crackle of lightning and a final crash of thunder, the heavens opened. The tension was washed away as the air filled with the fresh smell of rain. The little drops hurtled towards earth, splattering across the damaged road. Already, their clothes were beginning to gather water.

And with the rain, Regina's resolve broke. 'No…' the word was a whisper as it passed her lips, and it was so faint that nobody heard it. 'No… no, no, no!' The last word left her in a cracked scream. Scrambling upright, Regina ran to her mother's form, falling to her knees beside her. Her hands skimmed up and down the woman's body, hovering over her chest. Her fingers trembled as she touched her face, and a violent sob shook her body as she felt the rapidly cooling skin. 'Mother! Mother, you can't…' Regina bowed her head, her body hunching over as if to protect the woman from the stinging rain. The young woman clutched at Cora's hand, her voice raw. 'Mother…please…wake up. Please…please…' the words became a chant as she rocked back and forth, Cora's hand pressed against her cheek. Tears trickled down her face, pooling in Cora's limp hand as Regina's eyes squeezed shut.

Warm, strong hands cupped her shoulders, gently attempting to pull her away. 'Regina…Regina, she's gone. She's dead. There isn't anything you can do'. Hook kneeled on the wet pavement, his arm wrapped around Regina's shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at him, and he nearly flinched away. Raw pain and grief and guilt, worse even than when she spoke of Daniel, swirled in her dark eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she fought to keep the tears at bay. 'Regina…she's gone'.

'No!' Regina shook her head fervently. She looked back down at her mother. 'She can't be…she…I didn't mean to…'

And with that, what little remained of her composure shattered. A howl of grief and anguish tore from her lips as tears flowed from her eyes. Hook took her forcefully by the shoulders and pulled her to him. She sobbed into his shoulder, her hands beating against his chest as great hacking sobs shook her small form. 'I killed her, I killed her, I didn't mean to, I didn't…' her words became incoherent as she pressed her face against his neck, her body trembling violently as he attempted to hold her together with the bare strength of his arms.

She wasn't the only one crying. Henry had never seen his mother so distraught. He'd never seen her cry, not beyond a few tears. Her grief and pain seemed to wash over him, and the sound of her vulnerable, pitiful cries tore at the last remaining shreds of his innocence. Tears poured silently down his face as Emma hugged him, but she was no comfort. He could feel her tears on his neck. Snow stood above them, her hands held to her mouth, her face screwed up and her eyes squeezed shut as she attempted to block out the sound of her step-mother's mourning. This was worse, far worse than when Regina had talked about Daniel. Because Snow had lost her mother, not once, but twice, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort Regina. She wanted to comfort the mother she had lost. And in some strange way, Snow probably understood why Regina was so hysterical. Because years ago, in another time in another world, a younger Snow had grieved when she realised that the woman she loved had become the Evil Queen.

Hook rocked Regina gently back and forth, his hand stroking her back as she wailed into his neck. He couldn't speak. He felt as if he'd been pushed from the highest tower, only to be caught moments before smashing into the ground. The horror of seeing Gold crushing Regina's heart was an experience that he had felt before, and one that he never wanted to feel again. The knowledge, the relief, that it hadn't been her heart had made him feel light headed. Yet he couldn't rejoice. However much he might have hated Cora, however much he had wished her dead, he hadn't wanted it like this. He hadn't wanted Regina to feel responsible for killing her mother, to feel as if she had been the one to crush Cora's heart, even though she hadn't been doing the actual squeezing.

A hand touched Snow's shoulder and she jumped. Turning, she heard a sob escape her lips as she looked straight into Charming's eyes. He looked dazed and confused, and he was holding his hand over his chest, his fingers pressing against the material of his shirt as if they were unconsciously searching for a heartbeat. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he embraced her, and now she felt the tears coming in earnest. James rubbed her back, but his focus was diverted. He was staring at Regina. And something in his compassionate heart broke for her. He didn't think that he had ever heard such a miserable sound.

The company moved forwards gradually, as if afraid that this loss would reawaken the Evil Queen. Red, supported by Granny on one side and Whale on the other, limped up to Emma. On her request, Whale and Granny released her and Red wrapped an arm around Emma. The young blonde leaned her head against Red's, and a profound relief flooded her.

Despite everything, they had won, and no one had died. The saviour's eyes moved over the bruised and battered dwarves, the small, exhausted figure of Blue, and Gold. The man was watching Regina mourn her mother, and his expression was hard to make out with the heavy rain. The assembly was drenched, their clothes soaked with rain and their hair was heavy and dripping.

Snow released James and stepped towards Cora's corpse. Trying not to disturb Regina, she bent down and reached beneath the blue wrap, extracting her husband's enchanted heart. It seemed that this particular spell lasted even after the magician's death. She held it in her hand as James joined her, uncertain what to do. 'Allow me, your majesty'.

Blue took the heart from Snow's hand and pressed it into the prince's chest quickly, greatly uncomfortable with even associating with that type of magic. James sighed in relief as he felt the magic surrounding his heart vanish.

Emma crouched down beside Hook, grasping Henry's hand tightly. She touched Regina's shoulder. Regina's shaking had quietened, almost as if she was too exhausted to cry anymore. 'Regina? We should go. You need rest'.

Regina raised her head, and Emma had to fight down a sob of despair at the expression on Regina's face. She looked lost, as if all the work Hook and Henry had achieved had just unravelled. The brunette looked down at Cora again, and it was hard to tell what was rain and what were tears now. When she didn't respond, Emma looked past her at Hook. The man nodded. 'Where to?'

Emma hesitated. She knew that after this, Henry would have no wish to be parted from Regina. She knew that she didn't want to let the boy out of her sight. She glanced over her shoulder at her parents, and she knew that the same could be said for them. She knew that Mary Margaret's apartment was not big enough for all of them. As if reading her thoughts, Henry said, 'home'.

It was clear that he didn't mean Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma raised her eyebrows at her parents and they nodded. Standing, Hook scooped Regina up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his shoulder, as if to hide herself from the rest of the world. Emma continued to look down at Cora as Snow and James joined her. 'What do we do about the body?' she whispered.

Gold stepped forwards. He looked strangely comical, with rain dripping from his hair, but he looked more sombre than she had ever seen him. 'I'll take care of it'.

Emma nodded. She was too tired to argue. James turned to the dwarves, his eyes moving over each one in turn, over Red and Granny and Whale and Blue. He nodded. They returned the nod without hesitation. There was nothing more they could do or say at the moment. They were all exhausted. Discussion, celebration even, could wait for another day.

Gently, Emma led Henry away from the scene of destruction. Hook followed her, carrying Regina in his arms as tenderly as if she was a new born child. Snow, gripping her husband's hand tightly, could hear him whispering gentle words in her ear, and this close she could see the way Regina's nails were digging into his jacket. This close, she could hear the way his voice was shaking.

* * *

'I don't understand', James's expression was confused, 'how come Regina didn't know that the heart was not hers?'

Snow, Emma and Hook had just explaining what had happened while he had been unconscious. They were in the living room. James was sitting in an armchair beside the fire, Snow perched beside him. Emma was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her, and Henry was curled up with his head in her lap. The boy's eyes were wide open and Emma was stroking his head soothingly in an attempt to coax him into sleep. Hook was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, his head bowed and his brow furrowed in thought. Emma didn't know where he got the energy from. She was getting tired just looking at him.

Snow sighed heavily. 'I think that Cora might have removed Regina's heart when she was a child. As far as I know, Cora has been like that since Regina was very young. She might not remember having her heart removed'.

There was a pause. Then Hook spoke up. 'It actually makes sense'. They looked at him, silently asking him what he meant. He stopped pacing and faced them. 'Cora has been controlling Regina since she was a child. When you look at it objectively, she has tried to make Regina into a similar version of herself. She never allowed Regina to love anyone else but she never gave Regina her own love, because she knew that the more Regina longed for it the more control she would have over her. All she had to do was show her the smallest scrap of affection and Regina would turn away from whatever displeasing thing she was doing'. Hook ran a hand through his hair. 'She killed Daniel because if Regina had left, she wouldn't have had control over her heart. She wouldn't have known where her heart was, and it might not have been safe. She killed Daniel to ensure that she would never lose sight of her daughter, to ensure that there was no one else for her to love'.

Emma laughed bitterly. 'It was the perfect place. Who would suspect that the safe place for her heart was inside her own daughter?'

'Which begs the question, where is Regina's heart?' James felt slightly sick. He could never imagine even considering using his own daughter in that way.

There was no answer. In the silence that followed, Hook tilted his head up and gazed at the ceiling. On arriving at the mayor's house, Regina had decided that she needed to wash. Hook had respected her privacy and left her to herself, understanding that what she really needed was some time alone. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious though. 'I think I should check on her. It's been a while'.

'I'll go'. Snow stood from her place on her husband's armchair, meeting Hook's narrowed eyes with a reassuring expression. 'She's probably still in the bath Hook. She might not want you to see her so exposed yet'.

Hook pushed the mental image away and nodded once. 'Tell her I love her'.

The emotion in Hook's voice made Snow close her eyes as if in pain. She inclined her head. It was strange how much the pirate had changed since she had met him in the Enchanted Forest. He was no longer cocky and arrogant, closed and removed. Reading his emotions were as easy as watching a movie. Recent events had stripped his walls, and it was clear that he had no strength to replace them.

* * *

Snow stood at the base of the staircase, her head tilted, listening for any sound from the room above. She could hear the gentle rise and fall of voices from the living room, but there was nothing to give her a clue to what Regina was doing. She ascended the stairs slowly, allowing her feet to tread heavily on each creaking step as a way of informing her step-mother that she was coming.

The bedroom was empty when she entered it, but bright light spilled from the open bathroom door. Snow stood in the doorway, staring at the bed. The silk sheets had been thrown back, as if the occupant had got up with haste. She shivered. It was odd to think that the woman who had cursed her had fallen victim to a similar sleeping curse. Though by the sounds of it, that one sounded far worse than her own. Snow couldn't help but thank the gods that Regina had fallen in love with Hook. Despite whatever evidence that pointed to the contrary, Snow would not have been happy if Regina had been trapped in her worst memories for the rest of her life.

Carefully, she stepped up to the bathroom and peered around the door. What she saw made her heart wrench.

Regina was sitting in the bath, the water nearly up to her shoulders, hugging her knees to her chest. Dried blood caked her right shoulder and arm, and the water was stained a faint pinkish colour. Her chin was resting on her arms and her hair was pushed back and damp with water. She was staring into the distance, and her eyes were as blank and empty as a new photo album. It was not the same type of emptiness that had been visible when she was the Evil Queen. She looked like a lost child.

'Regina?'

She turned her head away, refusing to meet Snow's eyes. The muscles in her back tensed and a tremor wracked her body. 'I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be left alone'.

Snow bit her lip. 'We were worried about you. It's been a while'.

Another tremor. 'Leave me alone Snow. I don't want your pity'.

But Snow did not leave. Instead, she crossed the room and bent beside the bath. The woman's back was tinged red, marks that would undoubtedly turn to bruises the next day. This close, she could see that the smooth skin of Regina's back was marred by a number of pale thin scars. Just another part of her step-mother's life that she had not known about until it was too late. Another part of her heart broke away and drifted in a steady flow of misery. 'I don't pity you Regina. I understand you. I understand why you're in pain. I lost my mother too. I lost her twice'.

Regina turned to face her, a frown creasing her brow. 'Twice?'

Snow rested her hands on the edge of the bath and smiled sadly. 'I lost you too'.

Something flickered in Regina's dark eyes and she turned away again. 'You can't possibly understand what I'm feeling. Hell, _I_ don't know what I feel. I just know that I should be happy that she's gone, that she can't hurt me anymore. I should, but I don't. I don't feel anything'.

Snow leaned forwards slightly, trying to catch Regina's eye. Her hands slipped from the bath and her fingers trailed in the water. 'Regina, no one is saying that you should be happy that she is gone. Quite the contrary. I'd be concerned if you were happy'.

Regina stubbornly refused to meet her eyes again, but her fingers tightened on her arms. 'Oh please, don't tell me that you're not happy that she's gone'. There was no mistaking the slight quake in her voice.

Snow frowned. 'Regina…in all honesty, no I'm not happy. I'm relieved that she can't hurt us anymore, but I'm not happy. I've never been happy for a person's death'.

'Would you have been happy if I had died? If it had been my heart, not my mother's?'

Snow stared, speechless. There was no sarcasm in Regina's tone. Just a strangely vulnerable curiosity. Snow swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this type of conversation. But she recognised that this was an opening that she might never get again. This was the best chance of repairing her relationship with Regina. 'Of course I wouldn't Regina! I never wanted you dead. I wanted you out of our lives, but never dead'. A frown creased her pale skin. 'My guilt for how you ended up the way you did never allow me to feel that way'.

There was a long silence. Snow's eyes returned to the blood staining Regina's shoulder. She touched it lightly. 'You should probably clean this off'.

Regina jumped at the contact, the water sloshing up the walls of the bath tub. She turned to look at her, an odd, childish interest reflected in her eyes. 'Why? I've always had blood on my hands. Now you can just see it'.

Snow's breath caught in her throat and her vision blurred as the tears came. They trickled down her face one by one, the build-up of emotions having finally become too much. These tears had accumulated from when she had first fallen into the hat. It had been such an emotional roller-coaster since the moment that the curse had broken that she wasn't really surprised that she couldn't hold them back any longer. Through the tears, she caught sight of Regina's face. The woman was staring at her tears, and she looked both puzzled and strangely…envious, as if she wished that she had more tears to cry. Snow took a deep shuddering breath and attempted to clamp down the lid on her emotions. This was not about her right now. There would be time for her own comfort, time for James to take her in his arms and hold her tightly. Right now, this was about the woman that had lost her mother, and who was clearly attempting to place a wall around herself, so that the true realisation did not hit home yet.

'Regina…this might sound odd, but that wasn't you. Not really, not anymore. The Evil Queen wouldn't care if her mother died'.

Regina laughed softly, shaking her head. 'That doesn't make what I did alright'.

Snow shook her head too. 'No, it doesn't. Those lives you took, those people you hurt, they will not come back either. But…do you regret it, what you did? What you became? Do you regret killing all those people?'

Regina nodded simply. She was too broken and exhausted to hide it anymore. 'Yes, I do'.

Snow smiled, a great weight lifting from her shoulders. 'Then that's a start. It may not feel like much right now, but it's a start to becoming a better person. You feel remorse'. She reached out and grasped her step-mother's hand, her fingers slipping a little against the damp skin. 'Regina…you have people to be better for now, people that appreciate you and who will hold you up whenever you find it difficult to continue. Whether you want us or not, James and I are here to stay, never mind Emma'.

Regina's eyes were large and round, like a child's who had just discovered exactly how vast the world was. She didn't say anything, but her other hand moved to cover Snow's. A small smile tugged at her lips. Snow patted her hand before standing. 'Now, let's start washing that blood away'.

The words may have had a deeper meaning, but Snow only turned to rummage through the cupboards. She kneeled by the bath again and dipped a small facecloth in the water. Taking Regina's arm gently, she began to wash the blood away. Bright scarlet liquid spun and curled in the water, and as they faded away the water turned a pale pink. Regina watched her work, and she suddenly understood why Snow White was the fairest of them all. It was not because she was beautiful, or young or a queen. It was because of her compassionate nature, of her ability to forgive, even if she wouldn't forget, and to help even the most damned person towards the light.

'Snow…'

Snow looked up, squeezing out the facecloth and draping it over the tap. She frowned slightly, tilting her head in confusion as Regina seemed to struggle to speak. 'Snow…I need to…I'm sorry'. The last words came out in a rush. 'I'm sorry for…everything'. Snow opened her mouth to object, but Regina pressed onwards. 'No, I need to say it. I might not remember that I am in the morning'. _My walls might rebuild themselves over night. _'I need you to know. I am sorry, for what it's worth'.

Snow's smile was dazzling. She trailed her fingers up and down Regina's now clean arm, a gesture that she vaguely remembered Regina once using to calm her, before their relationship had crumbled. 'And for what it's worth, I forgive you Regina'.

Regina smiled tremulously, finding the play of Snow's fingers surprisingly soothing. They sat in silence for a moment. Snow rested her chin on the edge of the bath, looking up at the lost and broken woman, wishing that there was more that she could do. Then, quite suddenly, before she could stop herself, words she had been longing to say escaped her lips. 'Regina…do you think that there is any chance of us rebuilding our relationship? Any chance of going back to what it was?' She clamped her mouth shut, aware that she was pushing the boundaries. But she couldn't take them back now, and she knew that if there was any chance of a possibility, Regina would have to let her walls down.

Slowly, Regina opened her eyes. She licked her lips anxiously, her throat suddenly very dry. 'I…' she thought back, to a time very much like this, when their roles had been reversed, to a time when Regina had comforted a very young Snow on the anniversary of her mother's death. Back then, she'd tried to see her relationship with Snow as her second chance, and for a time it had worked. She had, at one point, loved the woman leaning against the edge of the bathtub. And love was what she needed right now, the only thing that would allow her to rebuild her life. She cleared her throat forcefully, but when she spoke it was little above a whisper. 'I would like that'.

Snow's breath hitched, but it did not prevent her from smiling. Regina managed a watery smile back. She shivered abruptly, becoming aware that the bath's temperature had dropped uncomfortably. Snow frowned slightly and stood. 'You should probably get out. I'll grab you some pyjamas'.

She left the bathroom before her emotions really did turn her into a blubbering mess. She rummaged through Regina's clothes, searching for a pair. She found several. After a hesitation, she picked a light blue silk pair and a silvery dressing gown. She placed them on the bed and poked her head back into the bathroom. Regina was standing in the middle of the room, a towel wrapped around her. She seemed dry, and pinkish water pooled around her toes. 'Regina? Do you think that I could borrow a pair or two?'

Regina nodded absently, missing the numbing temperature of the water. Now that she was out, she could feel her emotions creeping up on her; feel the weight of realisation settling on her shoulders. Snow led her out of the bathroom and sat her gently on the bed. She rubbed her bare shoulders, two pairs of pyjamas tucked under her arm. 'Get dressed. I'll send Hook and Henry up to say good night in a minute'.

Again, Regina could do nothing but nod. The kindness of Snow's actions was nearly overwhelming. She wasn't quite sure how Snow could have such natural mothering skills, when she'd had very little to model on. She barely registered that Snow had left, but her body went through the motions. She let the towel fall from her shoulders before slipping on her pyjamas and wrapping the dressing gown around her body tightly, as if to shield herself from the reality pressing up to her. She sat quietly on the bed, hugging her arms, attempting to ignore the dark shadows at the edges of her vision.

'Mom?'

Regina looked up as her son stepped into the room. She said nothing, and only the smallest smile managed to curve her lips. Instead she knelt on floor and opened her arms. Henry crossed the room and threw himself into her arms, burying his face in her shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly around him. His hands fisted in her nightgown, and he fought to keep the tears at bay. She had looked so sad sitting there, so lost. Regina watched Henry out of the corner of her eye, her expression strangely neutral. She stroked his hair gently before pulling away and cupping his cheek. 'Henry, Emma is going to sleep with you tonight, okay?'

His lip trembled. She sounded so tired. 'But I want to stay with you'.

The hard lines of sorrow etched into her face softened. 'Oh I know darling, I want to stay with you too. But Emma is your mother too. It's been a rough night for all of us'. Her breath hitched and she had to force herself to continue. 'Try and get some sleep alright?'

Henry nodded silently, leaning forwards to press a kiss against her cheek. 'I love you mom'.

Perhaps if her fragile, barely-held-together heart hadn't been so numb, it would have melted. As it was, the emptiness in her eyes brightened for a moment. She knelt up and kissed his forehead tenderly. 'I love you too Henry'.

She watched him leave the room. To her surprise, the next person to enter the room was Emma, not Hook. Before she was quite aware of what was happening, the blonde had crossed the room and embraced her tightly. Regina went very stiff, unsure how to respond to the foreign touch. Hesitantly, her arms encircled Emma's back, and she found herself relaxing into the younger woman's hold despite herself. It was strangely comforting. 'I'm so sorry Regina'. The words were whispered against her ear, thick and heavy with emotion. Emma may not have had any emotional attachment to Cora, but she knew what it was like to lose your parents.

'It's not your fault dear, but thank you'. That detached tone was back in Regina's voice, that same manner that Emma had always associated with the mayor.

The saviour pulled back, searching Regina's face. The brunette's eyes were empty and lifeless, and Emma could practically see the fraying threads holding her composure together. The fragile, practically transparent mask was slipping, and she could tell by the way Regina's hands were trembling that she desperately wanted to be left alone. She decided not to push it. Instead she gave the woman a quick, watery smile, and then left the room before her emotions could get the better of her.

Regina stood beside the bed, hugging her elbows, and she was once again surprised when Snow and James stepped into the room. Snow mirrored her daughter's actions by hugging her step-mother. Regina swallowed thickly as James sent her an encouraging, sympathetic smile Snow shoulder. She wasn't sure how much more affection or care she could take before her paper-thin walls crumbled. Snow released her after a long moment, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and left, taking her husband's hand as she went. Regina stared after them. The realisation that she would be surrounded by people that cared about her wellbeing tonight hit her like a tonne of bricks and she sat down heavily on the bed.

'Regina?'

The exhausted woman lifted her head. Hook was standing in the doorway, watching her anxiously. There was no mask of indifference or arrogance on his face now, nothing but a strange, wistful desire.

She recalled that he loved her.

She lifted her hand towards him beseechingly, too bone weary to move from her position on the bed. He shut the door as he entered the room, crossing the carpeted floor to stand in front of her. He traced a finger down the side of her face, following the water that had tried like tears on her cheek bones. Her eyes closed as he caressed her face, her breathing deep and steady. Eventually, she reached up and grasped his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together as he knelt in front of her, searching her face. His hook rested against her knee, and his touch was like an anchor in an endless stormy sea of grief and guilt. A single tear escaped her tightly closed eyelids, trickling down her face and along the edge of his thumb. 'I came to say good night'.

Her eyes flew open and she leaned forwards without warning to press her lips against his. He responded hesitantly, his mouth moving against hers in a way that was more gentle than passionate. She pulled back slightly, her lips still hovering over his, her hand playing with the nape of his neck. 'Please Killian…I can't…I don't want to be left alone'. If she spent any more time in her own company there would be nothing to stop her from breaking down completely, nothing to keep the grief and guilt at bay. She had the desire to be protected, even if it was only for tonight, from the black abyss that threatened to swallow her whole.

He gazed into her eyes, reading her fears and wishes like the familiar curve of his own hook. He had no wish to take advantage of her vulnerability, however much she might love him. Then he sighed heavily. 'If you wish it, I won't leave your side my love'.

She released his hand and moved to push his heavy leather jacket from his shoulders. And because he knew that it was the contact she craved, he didn't resist when she untucked his shirt and eased it over his head, letting it drift down to land on his crumpled jacket. She ran her fingers experimentally up the muscular frame of his chest and torso, pausing for a moment to play with the pendant hanging around his neck. He shivered lightly at her gentle touch, tilting his head up to capture her lips in the same gentle way that twisted at her damaged heart. He stood, leaning down to take his boots off. When her fingers undid his belt and hooked beneath the waist line, he went very still, watching her closely. He stood in nothing but his boxers now, and he could not bring himself to look away from her face. She shuffled backwards and sat on her knees, holding her hand out for him to follow. He hesitated, something he had never done when finding himself in this type of situation. But this was the woman he loved, not someone he simply wished to have a roll in the hay with, and he cherished her in a way that he never had before.

It was the thought of their love that had him crawling onto the bed to sit beside her. She cupped his face in her hands, feeling the rough stubble beneath her fingers, and pressed their foreheads together. Her mother was gone. They were safe. She could openly express her love without having to fear that he would be taken away from her. The words caught in her throat and she was forced to swallow several times before she could speak. 'I love you Killian'.

His eyes were still open, still gazing at her, despite the close range. 'And I you, love'.

The last time she had been in this room, he had said those very same words.

She pressed her lips against his again, almost experimentally. It was strange, being able to kiss him without the fear and trepidation that it might be the last time. Then she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she allowed her body to relax into his. He held her tightly with one arm, his hook resting against the mattress. She sighed heavily as her body began to cave into exhaustion. Hook's arm tightened around her back. 'Rest love. We can face the world in the morning'.

She badly wanted to listen to him, but there was one thing she had to do first. Drawing back, she cradled his hook in her hands, her fingers moving over the polished metal and down to the holder sealing the stump of his hand. She let the magic gather at the pads of her fingers. There was a puff of purple smoke. Hook stared down at his newly restored hand. It was a near identical copy of his other hand, the one he had lost so long ago. Experimentally, he flexed his muscles, elated to find that his fingers responded to his wishes by curling into a fist. He turned his attention back to Regina, and the joy and excitement in his eyes made up for the sudden fatigue that gripped her body. It was nice to know that she was capable of healing as well as destruction.

He lifted both his hands and cupped her cheeks, tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs. His healed hand trailed down her neck and over her collarbone, running smoothly down her arm. His hands settled on her waist. Carefully, he pushed her down onto the bed. Without a word, he moved down beside her, lying on his back. She shifted closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her small frame, his hand resting on her hip as he pulled the sheets up around them. She placed her head on his shoulder, directly over his heart. His other hand found hers, linking their fingers together against his torso as her hair brushed against his chin. She closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. The sound filled her senses, the rhythmic beat echoed through her body, until the strength of his heart became enough for both of them.

She pressed herself close to his strong, solid body, the warmth of his skin against her cheek chasing away the coldness of her soul. She inhaled deeply, until the aroma of wine, fruit and wood washed away the lingering smell of death hanging around her. It was the contact she needed, the reassurance that she could feel him, that he was alive. The arch of emptiness in the place her heart had once been lessened as he pressed a tender kiss against her forehead.

He lay awake, watching as the bright stars winked out one by one in the heavens. The sky was just beginning to pale on the horizon when he felt her body tremble, felt the tears against his skin as whimpers of pain resonated through the dark room. There was nothing he could do but hold her tightly and kiss away her tears as the sun began to rise.

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**This is not the ending. There is still much left that I wish to tell. Cora's death, should it happen on the show, would not be the ending for Regina, but a new type of beginning. If you wish it, I will continue the story, and I will find a way to end it that satisfies you all. **_

_**Did you like the twist with Cora's heart being in Regina's body? Did you like the Regina/Snow moments, the Henry/Regina moments, the Charming family/Regina moment and the Hooked Queen moments? Please, do let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this has taken so long! I had a little writers block, and then I was emotionally scarred by The Miller's Daughter, which required a fair bit of time to recover from. Seriously, I saw it coming but…the way they did it was just…I don't think I will ever forget Regina's face at that moment. After that, I went to see Oz the Great and Powerful with a couple of friends and I got really caught up in a story suggested by my friend, which I only recently managed to finish writing. Its mainly centred on Evanora, who I absolutely loved (I couldn't help it. I went in there without the assumption that I would like the villain, but it happened). Take a look if you like :) So, this chapter is pretty long, which hopefully makes up for the wait, though I do apologise if its **__**too**__** long ;) **_

_**Anyway, before we move onwards, I just want to say thank you. Thank you to all of you that reviewed after I told you about that hater. Thank you so much for the encouragement and assurance that it is actually worth my time continuing this story. Just…thanks. It gave me the strength to ignore that hate message, and the one that came after it. Really, it means a lot :)**_

_**One last thing. This chapter has a lot of fluffy bits. There is a fair bit of Henry/Regina and Regina/Hook moments, which was probably brought on by the Miller's Daughter. I just needed to write some good things for the woman. I hope its not too out of character. Oh, and I'm also going to continue calling Hook by his nickname, because it'll get a bit confusing (to me at least) if I start changing it now. **_

_**I hope you like this one! Please review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

It was still dark when he buried her body.

He stood beside the empty grave, watching as the last specks of dirt float up to land on the growing pile of earth at its edge. At his feet was the body of the woman who had once been his apprentice, her corpse covered in a red sheet.

Aside from the rhythmic sound of rain pattering on plastic, it was relatively silent in the graveyard. It was still raining heavily, and the ground was partly obscured by a faint mist that puffed and swirled around his feet. The sun would be rising soon.

He uncurled his index finger from around the hilt of the umbrella and pointed. The body rose slowly into the air and down into the grave, settling gently on the earthen floor. Even in the past, when he took what he wanted and killed when he pleased, he had treated the dead with respect. There were some things that were beyond his power to control, and what happened in the afterlife was one of them. Perhaps he had treated the dead with dignity because he believed that they might accept him when his time came.

There were very few stars left in the sky now. Gold stood still, leaning on his cane, staring down into the darkened grave. The world around him was silent and still, as if waiting with baited breath for his next move.

Red suited the situation, he thought. Red was the colour of anger, the colour of passion, and Cora had certainly had both. Even before their relationship, he had seen her passionate nature. Red was the colour of the blood she had spilt, the colour that had marred her daughter's back before turning to pale scars. Red was the colour of the hearts she enchanted, the colour of power as it glinted in her eyes.

Red was the colour he had first seen her in, at a ball in another time in another land. Red was the colour of the mask that had really shown her true nature, rather than hiding her identity. Red was the colour of the rose behind her ear, the stain of her lips as she mocked the King.

Oh yes, red was definitely Cora's colour.

A puff of smoke, and a flower appeared in his gloved hand. A deep red rose, the colour of blood, with a long stem dotted with thorns. Odd, he thought, that an object of nature could so perfectly resemble the woman he had once loved. Beautiful, but capable of inflicting pain.

He crouched down, and with a nod the sheet flew away from her head, until it covered only her waist down. Her hands were folded on her chest, her eyes closed, and her face already pale from the lack of blood. He reached down and slid the rose beneath her pale hands. He'd always marvelled that such delicate hands were capable of crushing hearts so efficiently. He gazed at her face for a while, his head tilted, as if studying her. He hadn't really had the opportunity since her arrival in Storybrooke. She hadn't aged much since he had last seen her in the Enchanted Forest, overseeing the arrangements for her daughter's wedding. There were a few more lines around her mouth, the crow's feet more prominent in the corners of her eyes, but she still looked exactly the same as the woman he had grown to hate.

It was remarkable to believe that he had once loved her. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised when she rebuffed him and broke his heart once more. After all, she had been his apprentice, and every teacher should be wary for the day that their student surpassed them.

He stood, waving his hand so that the sheet covered her once more. The soil fell back into the grave, and above the sky had begun to pale. Another wave of his hand, and a simple white tomb stone appeared from the turned soil, marking the place her head rested. There was not much he could do apart from that.

He stood still for a moment, gazing at the smooth surface of marble. Then he raised his cane and touched the tip to the centre of the stone. Words began to appear on the stone. When they stopped, the tomb bore the inscription; _Cora Mills. A woman of red. _

He smiled slightly. There was no one around, no one to see it, but perhaps if there had been they might have wondered when the pawn broker had started to look so old.

He bowed deeply, tucking one foot behind his injured leg and sweeping his arm out to the side as he leaned heavily on his cane, allowing his body to be exposed to the rain for one moment, reminiscent to his time as the deal making imp. Then he stood and looked down at the tomb one last time. 'Good bye, my dear'.

Golden light flooded the scene as the sun rose over the horizon, rays of pastel pink and yellow arching up into the pale sky. Rumplestiltskin turned to watch the sunrise, and behind him the white marble turned gold.

* * *

Hook was awoken by a small hand shaking his shoulder. Used to having to wake at a moment's notice on the rough seas, the pirate opened his eyes immediately. Hazy pale light drifted through the windows, spilling over the twisted sheets. He could hear the pattering of rain on the window panes. The morning light left the room shrouded in darkness, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. In the brief moment of confusion, his arms tightened instinctively around the warm body in his arms.

The hand continued its persistent shaking. A familiar voice hissed, 'Hook, wake up!'

His eyes focused eventually, and he realised that Henry was standing by the bed, his small hand on the man's bare shoulder. Hook frowned at him, opening his mouth. Henry put a finger to his lips, shaking his head slightly as he motioned to the woman still sound asleep.

Regina was lying curled against Hook, her head still resting on his shoulder, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist as her hand lay atop his strong chest. She was breathing deeply and steadily, her lips parted slightly, her face soft and relaxed. It was nice to know that she could escape reality in her dreams. The faint light glistened on her cheeks, evidence of the tears she had shed during the night until exhaustion had finally claimed her and she fell asleep on his shoulder. He reached out and brushed a lock of dark hair away from her face, his heart arching for her. He could barely remember his parents, but he did remember that he had loved them. That he had grieved when they died.

How would it feel, knowing that the only reason that your mother was dead was because someone had tried to kill you? That the only reason you lived was because the heart that you had believed to be yours, had been someone else's?

He turned his attention back to Henry. The little boy was standing in the doorway now. With a finger still pressed against his lips for silence, he beckoned to the pirate with his other hand. Hook hesitated, reluctant to leave the warmth of Regina's embrace, to leave her alone. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake to find herself alone. But the boy's expression was insistent and pleading, so with a soft sigh he gently eased himself from her hold.

Regina murmured incoherently, her hands clutching at the bed sheets as he stood. He pulled the covers up around her, only to pause. He stared down at his restored hand for a moment, marvelling at how much easier the simple action had been. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hand lingering against her cheek for a moment.

The cold air hit his bare chest abruptly, and he shivered, goose bumps breaking out on his arms. Bending, he scooped up his dark cotton shirt from the crumpled pile, tugging it over his head. He smoothed out the wrinkles as he left the room. He was used to the cold, but the shirt was more for a sense of decency. Something that he had never really felt the need for before.

Out on the landing, Henry turned to the pirate. 'Emma and the others wanted a word with you'.

Hook only raised his eyebrows, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. 'Well, I wouldn't want to keep royalty waiting, now would I?'

Henry grinned. He liked this pirate, at least, what he knew of him. He wasn't anything like the Captain Hook from the Disney movie. His eyes moved automatically to the hook that had given him his name, only to gasp in astonishment when he saw that it was gone. 'You got your hand back'.

Hook looked down at his restored hand, smiling as his fingers clenched and unclenched with ease. 'Your mother is a very skilled woman Henry'.

Henry bit his lip, biting back the question he desperately wanted to ask. It could wait. Instead, he gestured down the staircase. 'You'd better go. They're in the dining room'.

Hook nodded. He left the boy standing at the top of the stairs and walked quickly towards the dining room. He wanted to get back to Regina as soon as possible, so it was best to try and get this over with.

Henry waited until he was out of sight before padding down the stairs to follow. He had no idea what the Charmings wished to talk to the pirate about, but anything that concerned Hook most likely concerned his mom, and anything that concerned his mom was his business now.

* * *

Hook paused in the doorway, assessing the scene. Emma and Snow were sitting at the table, Charming pacing up and down behind them. Emma was slumped against the back of her chair, her fingers drumming a rhythm on the wooden table top. Snow was watching her husband pace, her eyes bleary and unfocused. Snow and Emma were wearing a pair of borrowed pyjamas. James looked exhausted, as if he had had very little sleep. Judging by the brightness of the day, it had only been a few hours since their arrival at the mansion.

Emma looked up, having sensed his presence. She blinked rapidly at his state of clothing. He had not had time to button up his shirt completely, and a good amount of his muscled chest was exposed through the opening. It occurred to him that she probably thought that he and Regina had done far more than just sleeping last night. He flashed her a charming smile and she flushed. 'Sit down, Hook'.

Grinning, the pirate pulled a chair out and sat down in it, the cool wood sending a shiver up his back as the chill seeped through his shirt. James glowered at him as he too sat down, and Emma kept her eyes fixed on his face. 'What was it you wanted to talk about?'

The Charmings exchanged a glance. Snow was the first to speak, propping her chin on her palm as she rested her elbow on the table. 'It's about Regina actually'.

Hook's posture straightened noticeably. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forwards, his temper shortening. 'If you're about to tell me to keep away from her then you can go to hell'. His voice was low, a warning held at the back of his throat, but in his eyes there was a fierce determination. As if he would fight them all if he had to. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions, but he was tired and he had been pulled from a warm bed beside his lover, and he really wanted to get back to her.

James shot him a glare. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my wife like that Hook'. His found Hook's restored hand and his eyebrows went up. 'Though it seems that that isn't really an appropriate name for you anymore'.

Emma and Snow stared at his healed hand, their expressions surprised. 'Regina gave you back your hand'. There was no question there, and Snow sounded like she had just received confirmation of something.

Hook crossed his arms over his strong chest. 'Yes, she did. And my name is Killian, for those of you who do not know'. He sent the prince a pointed look. 'Captain Killian Jones'.

'Well, Killian, we were not going to tell you to keep away from Regina. Quite the opposite in fact'.

Hook turned his full attention to the prince, his posture becoming less defensive as the man continued. 'We know that you love her, and that she loves you, the fact that you broke the sleeping curse proves that. However, some people do stupid things in the name of love. For instance, someone may leave their loved one in the belief that they are keeping them safe'.

'What we are trying to say is that you are not to leave Regina. You are not to abandon her in the belief that you are trying to keep her safe, or anything of that sort. She wouldn't survive loosing you, not now. The return of the Evil Queen was enough to prove that'. Snow's voice was firm, almost threatening, and suddenly Hook understood exactly what they were saying.

And he laughed. 'You're worried that I'm going to leave her, for some reason or other, to keep her safe or to protect her or because I believe that I am no good for her, right?'

They nodded. Emma held his gaze. 'She may not want us, but we are here now, and as long as Henry is in the picture, as long as Regina needs us, we aren't going anywhere. And if you hurt her in anyway, we will make you pay, do you understand?'

It was almost amusing, the idea that they were worried that he was going to leave Regina when all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was to hold her and never let her go. He leaned across the table, and there was no humour in his eyes as he spoke. 'Sweetheart, understand me when I say this; the day I leave Regina will be the day I die'. If he could just get them back to his ship, then the option of dying of old age would at least be eliminated.

There was a silence. Hook leaned back in his chair, his posture returning to a relaxed indifference. 'If that is all, I'd rather not leave her alone for longer than necessary'.

When he received no reply, he stood and bowed exaggeratedly. 'You're Majesties'.

He was almost out of the room when Snow called out, 'Killian, understand us when we say that we know that you love her, and that we are glad. We only wish to ensure that she isn't hurt anymore'.

He cast them a glance over his shoulder. Snow's eyes were earnest, and he had little difficulty believing that she was honestly interested in her step-mother's wellbeing. Emma's jaw was set with determination, and he had the feeling that he would have to spend a little more time gaining her trust, especially after the events in the Enchanted Forest. James however, was smiling. He had walked in on them after all. He had seen the bond between them, and he had been the one to put two and two together when he discovered that Regina had awakened from the sleeping curse. He trusted Hook's word. After all, this was the man that had been bent on revenge against Rumplestiltskin since the moment he got here; the man who had not yet made a move to extract that revenge, and who probably never would now. There were very few reasons that someone would abandon their revenge, he knew that. Love was one of them.

Hook nodded at them, acknowledging Snow's attempt to restore the peace, and then left. He wasn't offended. In fact, it was strangely gratifying to know that these people no longer seemed to hate Regina. It meant that there were less people for him to threaten into not hurting her.

He was about to mount the staircase when he realised that Henry was sitting on the top step, clearly having been waiting for him. After a brief hesitation, the pirate sat down next to the boy, his eyebrows raised in question. Henry looked like he was struggling to keep his thoughts contained. Finally, the boy said, 'I heard what you said. Is it true? That you love my mom and that you won't hurt her?'

Hook nodded simply. He shared a common ground with this boy. They both loved Regina, and they would both do everything in their power to ensure that they never lost her. He could tell that seeing Regina on her knees while Gold crushed what they assumed had been her heart had affected the boy greatly. He was growing up, far too quickly, and Hook could relate to that.

Henry bit his lip. 'So…because you love her, does that mean that you'll marry her?'

Hook blinked rapidly, a little taken aback. He had not married Milah. It hadn't been what the woman wanted, and even he had to admit that he had been a little too immature for a commitment of that kind. Despite no longer being that boy that didn't grow up, he had believed that he was, in some ways, invincible. That had changed when he'd been forced to watch his lover die. 'I…I would, yes…if that was what she wanted'.

The little boy's brow was furrowed in thought. 'So…does that mean that I should start calling you Dad?'

Hook's heart thudded to a halt. Children. He'd always like them; he'd had to. He'd lived for several hundred years with nothing but children for company. And, in a way, he'd been more of a father to them than a companion. He'd been the eldest, the leader, the one that Tinker Bell had intrusted with looking after them. When he'd grown up, the thought of having a child had crossed his mind. But his position had not allowed it. A ship was no place for raising a baby, though he had no qualms against having children on his ship. He smiled at Henry, a little shakily. 'You can call me whatever you like, Henry'.

Henry smiled back. 'I've never had a father'.

Hook laughed. 'Well, I've never had a son, so it's the first time for both of us'.

There was a comfortable silence between them, and if Hook noticed that the little boy had moved closer to him and was now leaning against his side slightly, he didn't mention it. Eventually, the boy's curiosity got the better of him. 'So, obviously the Disney version of you was completely wrong –'

'Disney?' Hook turned his head to look down at the boy, raising an eyebrow in question. 'What on earth is Disney?'

Henry grinned. He stood up and hurried down the staircase, disappearing into the living room before Hook was able to ask what he was doing. Hook glanced over his shoulder at the main bedroom. He really wanted to get back to Regina. He was worried that she might not realise what had happened when she first woke up. He was worried that when she found herself alone she would panic.

A moment later, Henry reappeared, clutching a thin rectangular object in his hand. He sat down beside the pirate again and handed it to him. Hook turned it over in his hands, frowning at the title emblazoned across the strange, shiny material. _Peter Pan. _His eyebrows went up as he took in the pictures displayed around the title. He frowned at a picture of a man dressed in a red coat and hat, brandishing a hook up at the sky, where the head of a young boy was displayed. 'Is that meant to be me?' The disgust was palpable in his tone.

Henry smiled, glad that the pirate was catching on. 'Disney is a movie company. A movie is a moving picture; I'll have to show it to you one day'. There was a question behind the statement, and Hook inclined his head, his curiosity aroused. There were so many things about this world that he did not understand. 'Walt Disney was the name of the man who originally built the movie company. They adapted lots of classic fairy tales into movies. This one is about Peter Pan and his nemesis, Captain Hook, along with the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell and the Darling siblings'.

Hook felt his breath catch slightly, his eyes fixing on the picture of a flying girl in a blue dress as Henry indicated her. He traced her small drawn face with his pinkie finger. 'Wendy'.

Henry looked surprise, though excitement shone deep in his eyes. 'Yeah. Did you know her?'

A smile softened the man's face, a smile that Henry had only ever seen directed at his mother. 'You could say that'. The man seemed to shake himself. 'Still, _that_ looks nothing like me!'

Henry laughed, shifting closer to the man until he was leaning against his arm, pointing again to the representation of Captain Hook. 'Obviously they got it a bit wrong. Still, is it true that you had a flying ship?'

Still greatly displeased with this world's image of him, Hook nodded. 'Oh yes. Well, it was a little more complicated than that. The fairy dust that allowed the ship to fly was the same type of fairy dust that enabled the Lost Boys to travel to different worlds. As long as there was magic in the world I wished to travel to, I could go wherever I wished'.

Henry frowned again, wanting to get the exact details. 'But how come the Lost Boys could come here?'

Hook shook his head. 'They never came to this world. Well, one of them did, but that happened an entirely different way. They most frequently visited the Enchanted Forest. Though, sometimes people from this world ended up in Neverland. You have to understand, portals between worlds are actually quite common. More than that, there are some places where the barrier separating worlds is thin, so much so that a surge of energy can break it. Once or twice, when those in Neverland were able to work out the exact point in time, they were able to return people to their real world, sometimes with the use of a magic bean. But no, the Lost Boys never came here. There wasn't any magic here until recently, which unfortunately I didn't know about until we got here. If I had, I would have been able to use my ship'. He cast a glance at Henry's excited expression. 'Perhaps if we ever get back to the Enchanted Forest I'll teach you how to sail my ship'.

Henry had that fascinated look he always got when he heard the real stories of the fairy tale characters he had grown up reading about. 'Wow…thanks!' A beat of silence. 'And Peter Pan, was he real?' He couldn't stop thinking about what Hook had said. Perhaps the writer of the original Peter Pan novel had actually been to Neverland once.

Hook's smile fell a little. 'As real as you and me. I knew him very well. Perhaps one day I'll tell you the story of how he grew up and became a pirate, and fell in love with a beautiful queen. But for now Henry, I should get back to your mother'. He stood and ruffled the boy's hair. 'I look forward to watching a…movie with you'. He cast the DVD one last bemused look.

Henry watched him go, his eyes round and wide as the pieces slotted together in his head. A slow, ecstatic smile curved his mouth as excitement shone in his eyes. His muscles stretched stiffly, but he did not stop. It felt good to smile again. 'Huh…my future dad is Peter Pan. Cool'.

* * *

Regina started awake. Her mind was still foggy, reluctant to be pulled from the depths of sleep, and she blinked blearily at her surroundings. She was lying alone on her stomach in a familiar bed, the sheets bunched at her waist. For some reason, part of her was sure that it was unexpected to find herself alone, though she couldn't fathom why. She'd woken alone her whole life.

Extending her hands out, she pushed her torso off the bed, arching her back as she stretched, her lips parting wide as she yawned. She sat up and leaned against the wall behind her, pulling the sheets with her to ward against the early chill. It was still raining outside, and in the pale light she was just able to see that the sky was a dull grey.

Hugging her arms, she tried to make sense of what had happened. There was an emotion building inside her that she couldn't quite comprehend, and every time she tried to understand what it was she instinctively flinched away. As if she subconsciously knew that understanding what it was would only bring her pain. Her hand drifted up to rest over her heart, her fingers massaging the skin through her silk shirt. There was an arch of emptiness deep inside her chest, and the more she thought about it the more she felt fear stir in the pit of her stomach.

She yawned again, conscious of how bone weary she felt, and was startled to feel her skin stretch painfully. Reaching up, she realised that it was because there were dried tears on her cheeks.

More alert now, her dark eyes flittered about the room, searching for a clue as to how she had ended up here, with an arch in her chest and tears on her cheeks, and the strangest feeling that she shouldn't have woken alone.

Her eyes came to rest on a pile of clothes dumped just outside her bathroom. The top most item of clothing was a crumpled shirt that had clearly once been white, but was now stained with dirt. And blood. It was dried blood, an unpleasant brown colour, but she recognised it all the same.

_Blood._ She looked down at her hands, lying in her lap, and lifted them in front of her face. They were shaking badly, but she didn't see that. She saw blood. It dripped from her fingers and slipped down her wrists, pooling in the lines of her palm. It screamed at her. All her past deeds, her crimes, all the people she had had a hand in killing. They screamed pain at her, tears, the pitiful high cries of the children she sent to the Blind Witch, the wails of women and the howls of men. She wanted to block her ears, but there was blood on her hands, and she didn't want to touch anything.

And she remembered. Her eyes closed as a face rose behind her lids. Her mother. Her mother's blood was on her hands. The woman whose love she had always longed for was gone, and it was her fault. Despite the circumstances, she had killed her mother as surely as she had killed her own father. Another face joined her mother's, the face of a man who had loved her, despite everything, and who she had killed to enact a curse that had not brought her the happiness she had wished for.

She had never believed that she was the actually the Evil Queen until she ripped her father's heart from his chest.

A violent sob tore from her chest as she thought about her father and her mother, and the fact that everyone she had loved had died because of her. But she had no more tears left to cry, and her eyes remained dry despite the desire she felt to sob until her tears washed the blood away. She fell sideways on the bed, curling up into a ball tightly, hugging her knees to her chest until her nails dug painfully into her skin. She breathed heavily, staring at a wave in the sheets. There was no blood on her hands now, but she could still hear the screams. She could still see her parent's faces flickering in her peripheral vision.

More than once, she had considered taking her own heart from her chest, simply to stop the pain love had brought her. Of course, now she knew that it hadn't been her heart. She didn't understand how she could still feel so awful, how she could still feel the pain and the guilt and the misery when she had no heart to feel with.

Perhaps it was just that losing your heart meant that you couldn't feel love anymore.

'Regina?'

She didn't move. Was that voice actually real, or was it in her head? A weight descended on bed beside her, and a warm hand cupped her shoulder. A thumb smoothed over the silk pyjamas, massaging the tense muscles, and then rolled her gently onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling, unwilling to look at the person leaning over her, just encase they really were a figment of her imagination. The hand on her shoulder trailed up to her face. Strong fingers gripped her chin lightly, tilting her head so that she was forced to look at the person sitting beside her.

Hook frowned down at her slightly, taking in the ever present grief and guilt in her dark eyes, the way she was gripping her knees so tightly that he could see her nails digging into her skin beneath the silk pants. She stared at him in a way that gave the impression that she was expecting him to disappear at any moment. 'What is it, love?'

She blinked, once, twice, three times. Then she rolled onto her front and pushed herself into a sitting position, the sore muscles in her back screeching in protest. She sat cross legged, her hands lying limply in her lap, and stared at him. Carefully, she stretched out a hand towards him. He was sitting just out of reach, but he shuffled closer to her so that she could touch him. She placed her hand in the gap in his shirt and pushed it sideways, moving her hand until it rested over his heart. She sat there for a moment, feeling the steady beat against her hand. Then she took a deep breath, a weight seeming to lift from her shoulders. Her memories and dreams had merged overnight, and once she had remembered the events of the night before, she had mistaken a particularly vivid nightmare in which he and Henry had both died for reality. 'You're alive'.

He reached up to cover her hand with his own, nodding slowly. He felt a little like he was treading on very thin ice. Regina might have cried the night before, but he knew that grief lingered, as did mourning. Her face bore an absence of expression. It was hard to read what she was going to do next. 'I am. So is Henry'.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she pulled her hand away and laid them in her lap, tracing the creases in her palms with her eyes. When she moved from one line to the other, the line she left behind darkened with blood. Perhaps she was going mad.

'Regina…' Hook reached out and took her face in his hands. His hands were rough and warm, familiar, as they smoothed over her soft skin. His fingers rested in her hair. He moved closer, so close that she could see that his brown eyes lightened around his pupils. 'Talk to me. Please. What is wrong?'

She sighed heavily. Of course, he loved her, and she should have remembered that it was very difficult to hide anything from the person you loved. And Hook had always been good at reading people. After all, he'd had a life time to practise. 'I don't have a heart'.

Hook nodded again, still not releasing his hold on her. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. 'So…I can't…how can I love you when I don't have a heart? How can I love Henry, when I don't have a heart to feel with?'

He tilted his head, concern and compassion shinning in his entrancing eyes. 'Love, tell me, what do you feel right now?'

Regina closed her eyes, focusing on the numerous feelings and emotions racing around her head. 'I… I feel guilty and miserable and disgusted with myself. I feel like I could spend the rest of my life mourning for those I've lost, for those I've killed, and those emotions wouldn't go away'. Her voice caught as her throat restricted on the last words. She hadn't really ever admitted how much those deaths had haunted her. No one knew about the nightmares that had plagued her, even as the Evil Queen.

His thumbs smoothed over her cheek bones, wiping away a tear that had leaked from her left eye. 'Exactly. You _feel_. You may not have a heart Regina, but you are still capable of emotion and feeling. Cora didn't have a heart, and she was still capable of anger and fear and…and love. She loved you Regina. No matter all the evidence to the contrary, she did love you. She wasn't able to act on it properly, or to express it, or even to acknowledge it personally, because she wasn't in possession of her heart. But she did love you'. And, as far as he was concerned, it was true. Cora had loved Regina. She just hadn't known how _to _love someone. He couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if they had been able to give her heart back to her. Things would be drastically different, that much was certain.

Regina bit her lip and swallowed, a small whimper escaping her lips as she tried to keep the emotions buried. 'I killed her, Killian'.

His eyes flashed angrily. 'No you didn't'. His voice was sharp, and his grip on her face tightened just ever so slightly, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. 'Gold killed her, Regina. Gold was the one that reached into your chest and pulled your heart out. He was the one that started to crush it, because he was too cowardly to face her himself'.

Regina gnawed her lip anxiously, realising that Hook was missing a vital piece of information. 'He only did that because I asked him too'.

There was a long, shocked silence. Slowly, Hook let his hands fall from her face, his eyes wide. A small voice broke the tension. 'You wanted him to kill you?'

Regina started, her eyes darting to the doorway. Henry stood there, looking smaller than she remembered in a woollen dressing gown that was too big for him. She felt emotion flood her body as she realised that the dressing gown was hers. His eyes were round and his mouth open, and shock and betrayal and disbelief flashed in his eyes. 'Why?'

'Henry…' Regina looked from one to the other, slightly surprised by the similarities in their expressions. Fear twisted in her stomach. Would the secret she had kept from them be enough to drive them away from her? 'I…when we were at the diner, when everyone was arguing about what to do, I asked him to kill me if everything went wrong, if all was lost and there was no hope for us. I did it because I knew that if I was dead, Cora would have no reason to hurt you'. The name was painful as it slipped from her tongue, and she felt the emotion tightening painfully around her chest and throat. Their identical expressions had not changed. 'I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect you both'.

Hook folded his arms over his chest, frowning at her. 'Regina… are you saying that you planed it before hand? You went into that confrontation with the knowledge that you might actually be sacrificing yourself?' Anger darkened his eyes, but it was hard to tell whether the anger was directed at her, or himself. How could he have not realised?

Regina flinched at his tone. A small, regretful smile curved her lips. 'You know what they say; heroes are the ones willing to make sacrifices for what they believe in. Heroes are the ones willing to die to save the people they love'. Her eyes travelled from Hook to Henry. 'Perhaps I was tired of being the villain of the story. Maybe, childishly, I wanted to be the hero for once'.

Henry walked into the room and stood beside Hook. 'Mom…did you do that because I told you that I wanted you to be better for me? That I wanted you to try to be a good person?'

Regina leaned forwards and grabbed his small hands, pulling him closer to the bed so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. He returned the hug without hesitation, and she could almost imagine that there had never been any problems in their relationship. 'Don't blame yourself Henry. I asked Gold to do what he did because I'd lost too much to risk that his plan wouldn't work. I'd been disappointed and betrayed too many times to leave your lives in the hands of a man who has had a life time of experience in manipulating people. I did it because… I did it because I love you. I love you and I love Killian, and I will always do everything within my power to keep you both safe. I will fight with my last breath to ensure that nothing happens to you. I am your mother after all'. She pulled back, her hands on his shoulders. Her smile was soft and reassuring, and he could almost imagine that everything was fine, that she was comforting him after a nightmare. If only he couldn't feel her hands shaking through the woollen dressing gown.

But he smiled. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear and the worry that what she had done would drive him away. and he realised now, possibly more than he ever had before, exactly what he had done to her during the time he had believed her to be the Evil Queen. The woman before him thrived on love, drank it in like water and devoured it like the chocolate he had always been so fond of. Deprived of it, she turned desperate and dangerous in her quest to find it again. He had pushed her away when in fact he was the one who had been capable of destroying the last remnants of the Evil Queen in the first place. 'Mom…for what it's worth…you're a hero to me. You put those you love first, and you nearly died in the process. You lost something that no one should have to lose'. He reached up and pressed his hand against her silk pyjama top, just over the place her heart had once been. 'You've suffered more than half the heroes I've read about have…' he trailed off, feeling a little self-conscious. But he had to keep going. He had to at least try and make up for what he had done. 'I never really understood how you could be the Evil Queen. I was angry that you'd lied to me and that you'd cursed all these people for a reason that was never stated in my book. I was…just angry. And I took it out on you. But that woman who was ready to kill her own mother while she was unable to defend herself was not you. _That_ was the Evil Queen. And I know now that she only surfaces when you believe that you've lost everything. She only rises when you believe that all chance of love and happiness is gone. So…love should keep her away. Hook…Killian, loves you. _I_ love you. And we'll always be here to make sure that you never believe anything else'.

Regina couldn't breathe. Her blood was pounding in her ears, and her lungs restricted painfully. If she had had a heart, it would have been beating frantically against her ribs. When had her little boy become so grown up? When had he developed the ability to choose the exact words that she needed to hear, without making them superficial? If she'd had any tears left, she was pretty sure she would be bawling at that moment. She lunged and wrapped her arms around Henry, pulling him onto the bed and into her lap with surprising strength. The boy squealed, the surprised sound dissolving into ecstatic laughter as Regina hugged him tightly. He returned the hug with just as much strength, pressing his face against her collar bone. Regina pressed a kiss against his forehead. 'I love you, Henry'.

Hook could feel his anger at her dissolving as he watched mother and son embrace. Henry's little speech had touched him, and he couldn't help but feel that the boy was a lot more mature than he appeared sometimes. Then again, he had understood Hook's original reluctance to attempt to wake Regina from the sleeping curse. He was a child that had grown up too quickly, a boy who had seen more than half the adults that inhabited this new strange world. He was a boy that had nearly lost his mother on more than one occasion, who had discovered that he had inevitably hurt her and driven her towards the darkness. He was a child who had been burdened with the knowledge that his family had been split for generations, and who had taken it upon himself to attempt to put it back together.

He was, first and foremost in Hook's opinion, Regina's son.

He was the child who had convinced a broken pirate that it was possible to love a fallen queen.

And for that, Hook could love him.

Regina looked up from stroking Henry's hair, as if sensing his train of thought. The tenderness and affection in his deep eyes as he watched them surprised her a little. Her expression was hesitant, wary even, as if she was worried that he was still angry with her. He smiled, a charming lopsided grin that sent butterflies scattering around her stomach. Her eyes sparkled as she returned the smile, a little more restrained than his, and held out her hand towards him. He reached out and took it, sliding his fingers between hers, smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand as he shuffled across the mattress. He sat next to her, snaking his arm around her waist as she leaned into him, closing her eyes as her head dropped against his shoulder. Henry tilted his head slightly, looking up at the pirate with a large smile on his face. His eyes focused on Regina's peaceful expression and his smile widened. It was nice to see her relax so completely. It was nice to see the actual proof that they really did love each other, though he hadn't actually doubted that since Hook had awoken his mother from the curse.

Now however, they faced a new problem. Because the silence that surrounded him only served to remind him of the empty place inside his mother. There had to be some way to get her heart back. There had to be some clue as to where Cora had put her daughter's heart. It wasn't that he believed that Regina couldn't love without it; it was more that the _wrongness _of it made his temper boil.

It was hard to believe that Regina could have raised him so well when she had had nothing to model on.

* * *

Hook sat on the bottom of the staircase, watching Regina zip up her boots hastily. Her hair swung forwards to frame her face as she bent over completely to reach the zip, and even from this distance he could see how her fingers were shaking. 'I wish you'd let me come with you'.

She straightened, wincing as the bruised skin of her back protested. She stared at him for a moment. Then she turned away and picked up her coat, her hands clenching the material a little too tightly. 'I have to do this alone'.

He stood up and walked over to her, taking the long stylish black coat from her hands and helping her to slip into it. He turned her around again and began buttoning it up for her, relishing in the easiness of the task with his returned hand. His hands trailed up to cup her face as he finished the last button. She sighed, eyes closing slightly as his warm hands caressed her skin. 'I love you, sweetheart. I should be able to help you'.

The words were a little too similar to what he had said while she was the Evil Queen for her liking. She craned her neck up and pressed her lips against his tenderly, wondering whether she would ever get used to the thrill the contact sent down her spine. She gripped the edges of his shirt tightly as his hands cupped her neck gently, and sparks jumped where her fingers brushed against his skin. He was taller her, though the heels diminished that somewhat, but the height difference was not as threatening as she had imagined it would be. She was shorter than a lot of people imagined, something that had led to her wearing heels in the Enchanted Forest. But she liked the way his body curled over hers when she was barefooted, the way his presence loomed over her in a protective and caring way. She might not need protecting, but that didn't mean that she couldn't like the gesture.

She sighed softly as she pulled away, smoothing out the creases in his shirt as a way of avoiding looking at his face. 'I know. But…this is one thing that I have to face alone. It won't mean anything otherwise. At least it won't to me. She may have…despite what she did, to me and to Henry and you and to…Daniel', her voice caught a little as she said her lost lover's name.

Hook felt no spark of jealousy, which surprised him a little. He had loved another before her, just as she had belonged to someone else before him. That would never change. Nor would it change the fact that he loved Regina with his heart and soul, with every fibre of his being. When he thought of the man who had died tragically at the hands of the woman who had caused his lover so much pain, he felt something like gratitude. Daniel was one of the only people in Regina's entire life to have shown her the love that she had always deserved. He had been a light for her in a dark prison of her mother's making, and for that, Hook would always be thankful.

Regina swallowed thickly as she attempted to continue speaking. 'Despite everything, I still love her. Even without my heart, I can't hate her'. She turned her eyes up to his face, searching for some sign that he understood. 'I need to pay my respects'.

Hook nodded slowly. Earlier, he had admitted that he believed that Cora had loved her daughter. He might not have any emotional attachment to the woman, and he might not share Regina's conflicted feelings (he couldn't be more glad that the woman was gone for good), but he loved Regina. He understood. He kissed her again, his arms sliding up her back to press against her shoulder blades, holding her close against his strong chest. Her lips parted beneath his as her hands grasped at the collar of his shirt. A soft moan vibrated at the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss, her eyes falling shut, her senses overwhelmed by the close proximity to him. Warmth bloomed in his chest, trickling down his back to settle at the base of his spine, and his groan of longing was lost in the intensity of their kiss. He pulled away with great effort, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. 'Alright. Don't take too long'.

Regina's eyes opened slowly. 'That is so unfair'. She could feel the heat between their bodies like the crackle of electricity, and the desire for more of his touch was nearly overwhelming her need to be somewhere else.

He grinned and winked roguishly. 'Well, I never said that I would make things easy on you, love'.

Her eyes flashed and she smiled slyly. She grasped his face in her hands and captured his lips again forcefully, arching her back so that her body pressed up against his. His teeth scraped against her full bottom lip as her mouth parted for more. Without warning, Regina released him and spun away, walking towards the open door without a backwards glance, snatching up the umbrella as she went. The idea had been to make him regret that last comment, but if she took much longer then she probably wouldn't be able to hold herself back anymore.

Hook watched her go with a rather bemused expression on his face. He blinked rapidly, watching her descend the front steps with a spring in her step as an amused laugh floated back up towards him in the wind. Then he grinned. 'Touché, love'.

He shut the door carefully before turning back to the entrance hall. He sighed, folding his arms over his chest as a frown furrowed his brow. What concerned him most at the present time was the problem of Regina's heart. As yet, they had no idea where to look, or how to begin looking. It was doubtful that they would be able to locate it using magic, as Cora had probably prevented that somehow. Unless the spell expired with her death, they were going to have a long road ahead.

He shook his head tiredly, already missing her presence. He wasn't one for clichés or soppiness. He knew perfectly well how he had lived before her, but he also knew that he had no wish to return to that existence anytime soon.

What he needed right now was a distraction. Without much in mind, the pirate crossed the entrance hall into the dining room, searching for the Charmings. He was a little surprised at what he found. James was standing in front of the table, his hands planted on the wooden surface and his body bent so that he could gaze down at something resting on top of it. It was a simple paper pad, with several words scrawled across it. The Prince was frowning, chewing his lips thoughtfully as his eyes moved from one word to another.

Curious, Hook crossed the dining room and joined the Prince at the table, narrowing his eyes as he took in the small list. James had written down the names of different worlds, he realised. From the Enchanted Forest to Neverland, from Storybroke to Wonderland, and he had marked each with a small number. 'What are you hoping to find?'

James sighed heavily and straightened, placing his hands on the small of his back as he stretched. 'I don't know really. A clue, any clue, to as how to get back to the Enchanted Forest, or the possible location of Regina's heart'.

Hook blinked rapidly. The offhandedness of James's last comment threw him a little. It was as if the Prince really didn't think that helping his former enemy was that big a deal. Maybe there really was such a thing as purely good hearted people. James seemed to sense his confusion, because a small smile curved his lips. 'Look, I know that there is a lot of history, none of it remotely good, between Regina and I. The only mildly decent memories I have of her are from here in Storybroke before the curse broke, and I'm still trying to make up my mind as to whether her offers of friendship were actually genuine or not. But Snow wants her step-mother back. She wants to restore the relationship she once had with Regina. And there is no chance of that happening unless we can find Regina's heart. Besides…' he shrugged. 'No one should have to suffer that much pain in one lifetime, no matter what they've done. No one should have to come that close to losing everything'. An expression of pain passed over his face. 'I know what it is like to lose your mother, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, no matter whom they are. And Regina's changed a lot. I'd have to be a complete idiot to not notice the differences between her and the Evil Queen'.

Hook nodded slowly. Then he pointed to a name on the list. 'Well, I know for a fact that Cora spent a lot of time in Wonderland. Regina pushed her mother through a glass mirror on the eve of her wedding to King Leopold. I don't know how much later it was, but Cora eventually became the Queen of Hearts. I believe that she had no way out of Wonderland, so that closes off that time frame. Of course, now we know that Cora removed Regina's heart as a child, so she had any time between Regina's birth to her banishment from the Enchanted Forest to hide it somewhere'.

James nodded in agreement. 'But Cora probably would have kept Regina's heart on her'.

Hook leaned on the table. 'That is true. I don't know whether she brought it with her to the Enchanted Forest when we returned on my ship though. If she left it in Wonderland with sufficient protective charms around it, then she probably wouldn't have had to worry for its safety, seeing as the rest of its inhabitants would be brought here when the curse struck'.

James tapped the surface of the table thoughtfully. 'So we have two possibilities. The Enchanted Forest, or at least the safe haven that Snow described, and Wonderland'. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily. 'The question is how to get back there. We have a severally damaged portal, but no way of fixing it'.

Hook suddenly remembered something. 'Actually, it may not be that difficult. If we can get to my ship, then we can go anywhere'.

James frowned at him. 'Your ship? You mean the flying ship?'

Hook briefly explained the mechanics of the ship's enchantment. Afterwards, James was looking significantly more optimistic. 'So your ship can travel between worlds, as long as there is magic in the world it is trying to get to…handy. The only problem is how to get to your ship, which basically leaves us back where we started'.

Hook smiled, the glint in his eyes foretelling that he knew something that James did not. 'Well, I wouldn't say that. Ever heard of magic beans?'

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Too fluffy? Too out of character? Was it strange to have James, Snow and Emma telling Hook not to abandon Regina? **_

_**What did you think of the Henry/Hook moment? I know that it's a little abrupt to have Henry calling Hook Dad, but the kid did ask Rumple whether he should start calling him grandpa, so maybe it's not. I don't know, I just needed some nice Regina family moments. **_

_**And I know it was a bit unkind to have Henry and Hook angry at Regina, but I actually think that they would have been. You'll have to tell me if that's wrong. **_

_**So, as you can probably guess, they whole gang is going to go on a trip to find Regina's heart. I also have one or two other little storylines I'm thinking of following, such as the restoration of Phillip's soul. Do you want to see that? Also, I think I should bring Neal into the story, because I'm the kind of person that likes to tie off loose ends. Should I do that? Last time when I said that there was a lot more of the story to tell, I meant it. There is a lot more to tell, because I don't really want to end it hanging. Does that sound good to you? Are you guys happy with that continuing? It'll take a while, but as long as you're happy to keep reading, I'm happy to keep writing. (God help my social life). **_

_**Please leave a review! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so, so sorry that this has taken so long! I know that I said that I my plans for the rest of this story were quite extensive, but they really only include certain parts. I had a writers block to as how to get to those parts. Its okay now though, I'm pretty sure I have the rest all planned out, though its not written. Plus, I've had a lot of school work, so I haven't had much time to write. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is mainly centred on Regina, because I wanted to focus on the trouble she was having with not having a heart. this chapter also explains the reason why, in my mind, Blue never helped her a child. The chapter includes a *little* angst. I feel that the characterisations are a bit off, especially with Granny and Red, but I wanted to include them. You'll have to let me know if its okay :)**_

_**btw, this fic has officially received over 200 reviews! thank you so, so much to everyone who has ever reviewed this! you have no idea how much it means to me! this chapter is a little longer than usual, to make up for the delay as well as to thank you. in addition, if you recommend something you would like to see in an upcoming chapter, and i think that it fits, i will include it! promise! again, thanks so much!**_

_**oh, and thank you to arniearns16 for the amazing cover photo! **_

_**So, please read and review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 **_

Regina walked briskly down the street, a hand shoved deep into her coat pocket. She listened intently to the sound of rain falling on her umbrella, allowing the sound to fill her senses. Her heels clacked against the darkened pavement, sharp and loud, jolting her with each step, preventing her from sinking too far into the dangerous depths of her mind. Her gloved hand gripped the handle tightly, too tightly, and her fingers were arching painfully as her muscles cramped. The pain was a distraction, and she needed to remain as distracted as possible. She could still hear the screams, faint and muffled, at the back of her mind, almost like a low buzzing. Without Hook's presence, there was very little to remind her that she was in fact more than a vicious murderous with blood on her hands and an empty place in her chest.

The clouds above had darkened from a pale grey to an inky black, streaked with silver and iron. A hazy mist hung in the air, obscuring anything within five metres. She was thankful for it; there was a good chance that anyone out and about at this time of morning would pass right by her. She had no wish to see anyone. Tucking her chin into the silk purple scarf wrapped around her neck, she breathed deeply through her nose, inhaling the scent of rain and damp earth and apples.

Sound, smell, sight. Distractions.

Her lids fell shut briefly as she continued on her path, her lips stretching wide as she yawned. Her breath puffed and swirled in the cool air in front of her and she sighed heavily, exhaustion settling like led in her bones. In the darkness behind her lids, she could see Hook's handsome face, the glint of light in his captivating eyes and the charming curve of his lips as he smiled. She could hear Henry's delighted laughter. They were things that made her feel safe, safe and protected. She concentrated on them, on the smells of the world around her, on the memory of warm lips against hers and small arms around her waist. _Henry. Killian. _The very names made her feel a little better. Because she knew that when she returned, there would be people waiting for her.

She was so immersed in the sound of the rain and so focused on trying to keep herself distracted, that she only heard the sound of numerous voices when she came close enough to hear the words. She stopped walking, her eyes still closed. For a moment she thought that she hadn't been noticed, but her hopes were dashed when the voices suddenly went quiet. She sighed heavily. She was not in the mood to talk to the citizens of Storybroke, to weather their glares and angry muttering, to ignore their judgmental and terrified glances. She concentrated for a moment, collecting her emotions and shoving them to the back of her mind, allowing a blank cold mask to slip over her face. It was surprisingly easy, a lot easier than it had been the day before. Perhaps it was because yesterday she'd had a heart, and today she didn't. The Evil Queen was by no means dead, but Regina did seem to have some sort of control over her. The woman was kept at bay only by the knowledge that she had Hook and Henry's love. But right now she was missing her heart, and the Evil Queen had been so cold and malicious and unfeeling that she might as well have not had a heart. It was a similarity that was allowing mannerisms to slip past the cracks.

Regina opened her eyes slowly, simply for the sake of showing the people in front of her that she would not be hurried. Her mask nearly slipped however, when she realised where she was.

Unintentionally, she had taken a road that had led her to the clock tower. The scene of battle carried a story of destruction and pain that was shockingly visibly in the pale light. The road was ripped up in numerous places, jutting up into the sky at odd, distorted angles. The pavement was cracked and blackened, the cars over turned and the street lights bent and twisted, their yellow light hitting the ground at angles that cast the damage into sharp contrasts. Shards of glass littered the pavement in front of the shops, and what little remained in the frames was jagged and sharp. The hands of the clock tower were frozen once more.

It took a moment for Regina to recognise the people in the street, so absorbed was she by the scene of chaos that she had helped create. When she did, she felt a sigh of relief pass her lips almost without her permission.

The dwarves stood all around the road, grasping pick axes and other tools. Several of them seemed to be attempting to right a car. Granny stood atop the only undamaged car in the area, and it was obvious that she had been directing the repair team before Regina had stumbled upon them. Red stood beside the car, supported on crutches, talking amiably to Archie. Blue was standing beneath the clock tower, gazing up in puzzlement at the frozen hands. There were a couple of other faeries with her. Regina was mildly impressed to see that Aurora was in the middle of helping Mullan and two other dwarves to flip a car. The princess was no longer wearing a dress, but a pair of jeans and boots and a dark coat that she had probably borrowed from Red. The entire group was rugged up to ward against the cool morning, most either holding umbrellas or wearing raincoats, but they didn't seem to resent being out so early, even if they did look frustrated. Currently, they had all stopped what they were doing to look at her. They were probably wondering what on earth she was doing out so early, especially after the events of the previous night.

A bark jolted her from her thoughts, and Pongo came running up to her, his tail wagging energetically. Regina felt a small smile curve her lips as she held out a gloved hand for him to sniff. The Dalmatian's tongue lolled from his mouth as his tail wagged furiously. It looked a little like he was smiling at her. She passed her hand over his head, pausing for a moment to scratch behind his ear. The dog's panting was the only sound in the street. She glanced up. It looked like everyone was waiting for her to do something.

Her eyes roved over the scene once more, and she felt something painful tug in her chest. Her mother had done this, in her quest to destroy what Regina had loved again. Her mother, whose heart she had possessed, had died here. All because of her. She felt her throat tighten painfully. She was in the process of turning to leave when her eyes met Aurora's across the street. The princess had the hood of her coat pulled over her head to keep off the rain, and her cheeks were flushed from the exertion, but she smiled at her. It was a friendly, welcoming smile, and she looked genuinely pleased to see her. Of course, the princess had no knowledge of what she had done in the past, not really, and as far as Aurora was concerned Regina was just a mother who had given herself up to save her son, and who had nearly died trying to protect those she loved. In Aurora's eyes, there was a great difference between this woman and the one she had heard so much about in the Enchanted Forest.

Obviously, the princess could not know that Regina had been inadvertently responsible for the loss of Prince Phillip's soul. If she did, Regina doubted very much that she would be even mildly happy to see her.

And Regina felt that tug in her chest again, more deep and profound than last time. There was a way to get Aurora's true love back, she knew that, and she would help her with that. She might be able to make up for what she had done to Aurora, but not to these other people. Henry loved these people, aside perhaps from Blue, and she had hurt them all.

_Mom…for what it's worth…you're a hero to me. _

Well, what was it that heroes did exactly? They helped people. They helped people even if they didn't think that those people deserved or needed their help. She bit her lip. There was a battle raging inside her. _I have to be better for Henry. He would want me to do this. _

Her eyes moved from Aurora to Granny. The older woman peered over the top of her spectacles, her hands on her hips, and there was a glint of amusement in her eyes as she watched Pongo frolic around Regina, desperate for more attention. She tapped her foot on the car's bonnet, purposely showing her impatience, and a smile played about her lips. Regina remembered that Granny had listened to her immediately when she had said that Hook was with her, and that she had lowered her crossbow without so much as a second thought. She remembered what she had said to Red the night before_; I never hated you. _Well, she'd never hated Granny either. She'd never hated the dwarves, or Archie. She'd hated the Blue fairy since childhood, but that was another story. The majority of the people standing before her were people she had dragged into a conflict that had now, mostly, been resolved.

And she made up her mind.

She stretched out her hand, fingers splayed wide, and let the magic gather at the tips of her fingers, let it thrum through her blood and shine in her eyes until there was enough magic collected in her hand. Purple smoke billowed from her hand, rolling over the pavement and up the street lamps, cascading over the destroyed road and spilling into the shop windows. The air was soon full of it, wrapping harmlessly around the onlookers until they could see nothing beyond their own noses.

Gradually, the smoke faded away into nothingness, the last wisps drifting away on the breeze. There were gasps of astonishment. The street was back to normal. The road was smooth and the pavement mended, the shop windows gleaming in the pale light. The cars were lined up perfectly along the edges of the streets, the yellow street light shone down on the road at the correct angles.

Regina smiled, pleased with her handy work, despite the abrupt drop in her strength. Her magic had not yet been able to fully recover, and she felt suddenly exhausted. This was the second thing that she had done in less than twenty four hours that was repairing, rather than destructive. It was a surprisingly good feeling. With a new spring in her step, the woman walked down the centre of the road, making her way towards Gold's shop.

Quite suddenly, the road in front of her was blocked as the dwarves rushed over to her, followed by Granny, Mullan, Aurora, Archie and Red, moving as quickly as she could on crutches. Regina stopped three metres away from them, her body stiffening defensively. The dwarves stood at the front, and the only thing that quietened her suspicions was the fact that they had all dropped their tools.

And then the serious expressions on their faces morphed into smiles. There was kindness in their eyes, and gratitude, and pity. Pity because they had seen her nearly lose everything, seen her mourn her mother. Gratitude because she had, perhaps without even meaning to, saved their lives. Cora had been very close to killing them all when Gold had ripped her heart from Regina's chest. And Red hadn't exactly struggled to put two and two together and realise what Regina's deal with Gold at the diner had involved. It had taken the dwarves a little time to come around to the idea, but Regina had also saved Snow's life. And they had remembered that even when she had reverted to the Evil Queen, she had gone straight for Cora, not Snow. They might not have forgiven her, and perhaps they never would, but this woman standing in front of them, with a mask that was transparent and a vulnerable half restrained hope shining in her eyes, was someone that they could thank. Someone that they could grant a second chance. As Archie had once said, there was no hope for Regina in the Enchanted Forest.

Recovering somewhat from her surprise, Regina arched an eyebrow, a smirk of amusement playing about her lips. Grumpy took off his hate and dipped his head, stepping aside as the other dwarves mimicked his movement. Grumpy grinned at her. 'You're majesty'. His tone was mockingly respectful, but it was friendly.

With her head held high, Regina marched through the line the dwarves had created, pretending to ignore their laughs, even as a smile tugged at her mouth. She could see what Snow White saw in them. They were rather endearing.

Red grinned as Regina came to a stop in front of her and her grandmother. She'd been a little worried when she had first seen her, because the last time she had been here the Evil Queen had been in control. She looked the woman up and down, feeling something pull in her heart as she took in the exhaustion in her face, the half hidden misery and grief in her eyes, and the guilt that appeared when she glanced down at Red's ankle. The werewolf girl tapped the cast with her opposite foot good-naturedly. 'It's not as bad as it looks. Just a broken ankle'. She glanced at her grandmother. 'We werewolves heal rather quickly'.

Granny gave Regina an apprising look; her glasses perched on her nose. 'Just so that I know, is there any danger of _her _reappearing anytime soon? Do I need to keep anyone in particular out of my diner?'

Perhaps if she hadn't had heard the teasing tone to the older woman's voice, even if she was being perfectly serious, she would have reacted badly. Perhaps if she didn't have people to be good for, she would have lashed out. Maybe if she hadn't been so exhausted, she might have noticed the way Red's attention seemed to sharpen, her eyes becoming concerned as she gripped the crutch handle, almost as if she was thinking about using it as a weapon.

But she had heard the tease, and she found that she enjoyed the barb. 'For your information Widow Lucas, I have her perfectly under control. Though, it wouldn't hurt to keep the imp out, even if he does like his hamburger dates'.

Granny nodded, her expression grave. 'That's a pity; I've been getting a nice little income from those pickles he's so fond of'.

Regina pursed her lips. 'I'll keep that in mind. It might not be too hard to slip a little poison into his pickles'.

Red raised her eyebrows, amused with the conversation. 'I thought that he couldn't be killed by conventional means'.

Regina smirked wickedly. 'Oh he can't, but it would cause him extreme discomfort for a few days'.

Archie smiled, a little pride sparkling behind his glasses. Despite the pain she had recently suffered, she had not reverted to her hold ways. She was not shutting down and pushing people away. It was something of a shock to see her interacting with his friends so well, but he wasn't going to complain. Then again, it shouldn't really surprise him that she and Granny were getting along; they both that a natural talent for riling people up, and he could tell that Regina was enjoying the verbal jest. 'That pirate has been good for you, I think'.

Regina's smile slipped a little, though he could clearly see the love gleaming in her eyes. The therapist's words had served to remind her of the real reason why she had come here, and what she had been like before Hook had come along. Miserable, alone and on the brink of giving up for good. With Hook's arrival, she had realised that Henry still loved her, and she had gained the pirate's love in the process. 'Yes, he has'.

Red grinned and battered her eyelids suggestively. 'I have to admit, he's pretty gorgeous. I wonder what he's like beneath that jacket'.

Regina glared at the girl, her tone darkening to a threat even as amusement twinkled in her eyes. 'Hands off werewolf. Keep that up and I'll turn you into a puppy'.

Granny reached out and gripped Regina's shoulder, her expression pleading. 'Oh please, don't turn her into a pup. I have enough on my hands without having to take care of one'.

The sincere horror in her voice, coupled with Red's look of outrage, was too much for Regina. Her emotions had remained so highly strung for so long that the tension suddenly snapped. She laughed. The sweet musical sound rolled from her mouth and into the cool air, light and free and so different from the Evil Queen's that it startled them. The dwarves, who had begun to walk away, stopped and turned, shock suffusing their faces at the entrancing sound. If anyone wanted proof that Regina wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, it was right there.

Granny stared. She didn't think that she had ever heard Regina laugh. Even when she had been the mayor, the most you could get from her was a chuckle, and Henry was usually the only person able to elicit even that. The sound was beautiful and carefree, and the change to the woman was astonishing. Her eyes lit up and her mask dropped completely, making every emotion so very visible. She could see the glee and the joy, but she could also see the pain and the sorrow. Altogether, it made her look very young.

Abruptly, Regina stopped, and her mask slammed back into place, her eyes darkening with intense dislike. Blue had joined them. The hostility radiating from the fairy was nearly as profound as Regina's. 'Congratulations, it seems that you are capable of something other than destruction'.

Regina's eyes flashed and her grip tightened on the umbrella handle. Granny hoped that what she had said was true, and that the Evil Queen really was under control. The temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically. 'Well Blue, you would know wouldn't you? You would recognise positive magic anywhere. After all, your purpose in life is to help people, rather than to ignore their pleas for help. It's not like you've ever ignored a child's cries for help in the middle of the night when they can barely move because of the pain that grips their entire body, pain inflicted on them by their mother, is it? Oh no, you're all purity and white light and goody goodness; you could never do something so heartless and cruel, could you?' By the time the woman had finished speaking, her voice was low and furious, laced with venom strong enough to make the skin on Red's back crawl.

Blue straightened, anger radiating from her small figure. 'I've have never ignored a child's plea for help. If a child was truly in trouble, truly deserved my help, then I would help them'.

Regina took a menacing step forwards, her superior height allowing her to look down on the outraged former nun. 'That's a poor excuse and you know it. Don't you dare suggest that I wasn't an innocent child, that I didn't deserve your help'.

Blue took a step back, unable to compete with Regina's hard glare. 'Well, perhaps you were corrupted from the start. After all, you're heart belonged to a woman who had done nearly as much damage to our world as the man who taught her in the first place. Maybe the evil in your mother's heart prevented you from ever being truly innocent'.

Regina's face drained of all colour, her pupils widening until they obscured nearly all her irises. She was so furious that she was practically shaking. A low, threatening growl issued from her tightly closed lips. She moved closer, invading the fairy's personal space until they were practically nose to nose. 'You knew, didn't you? You knew that my heart was not my own, right from the beginning'.

Blue stood her ground this time, though there was a spark of fear growing in her eyes. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and magic was swirling around her fingers. 'I didn't ignore you. I went to help you the first time I heard your pleas, but I could sense that there was something wrong. I could tell that your heart wasn't yours and that the fact that you didn't have your own heart was corrupting you'.

There was a long, long silence. The atmosphere was so thick with tension that Red, Granny and Archie couldn't move. Even Pongo had stopped jumping around. He stood at his master's feet, his tail dipped low between his legs. Finally Regina spoke, and when she did the onlookers took a cautious step back. The woman's eyes were blazing with fire. 'Did it ever occur to you in your infinite wisdom that if my mother had had her heart returned to her, then she might have stopped? Did it occur to you that if you hadn't been such a coward and helped me, then this whole thing could have been averted?'

Blue narrowed her eyes. 'I was not a coward. I did what I thought was right. Besides, your mother always wanted power. She always wanted to see people suffer. I doubt it would have made a difference. Your mother was evil, just as you are'.

Regina's hand shot out and closed around Blue's throat. The fairy spluttered, her eyes bulging in shock as the woman's hand tightened in a vice like grip. The shorter woman's hand came up, magic swirling in her hand, but Regina seized the woman's wrist, her thumb still encircling the umbrella handle, causing the object to press painfully against her skin as her eyes burned into Blue's. 'You made the wrong decision'.

Red and Granny grabbed hold of Regina's shoulders, attempting to pull her off the fairy. Regina remained standing there, rage lending her an unnatural strength. Regina moved her mouth closer to the fairy's ear and hissed, 'how old was I?'

Blue choked and gasped. 'What?' Her other hand latched onto Regina's forearm, her nails digging into her skin beneath the coat. Regina didn't seem to notice.

Regina shook the woman like a rag doll. 'How old was I?! When my mother took my heart and gave me hers?! How old was I when you made the decision to sacrifice my life and my happiness for whatever grand scheme you've been concocting behind everyone's back?! HOW OLD WAS I?!' Her voice rose to a shout that echoed around the now practically empty street. The dwarves and the faeries had long departed, and Mullan and Aurora had returned to the diner.

Red and Granny's grip on her shoulders was painfully tight, and she could just hear Archie trying to calm her down over Pongo's frantic barks. Her blood was pounding in her ears, rage and anger and grief thrumming through her body until she felt as if she was on fire. It is a natural thing to search for someone to blame when there is a tragedy, and up until this point Regina had blamed herself. But now here was someone else, someone who deserved her anger, and she couldn't stop.

She had a suspicion that it was because when you had your heart taken, the most dominant emotions were always the negative ones. That was why Cora had still been able to feel so acutely, because she had embraced those emotions and worn them like a second skin.

The fairy was slowly beginning to turn blue. Her hand clawed at Regina's arm, her other twisting frantically in the woman's vice like grip. She managed to wheeze. 'Six…you were six! Up until that point Cora kept her heart in a box, but she was…worried about…Rumple so she needed…a safer…place!'

Regina's eyes flashed, and now Blue could see the purple smoke swirling in her irises. 'How do you know that?' She shook her violently, lifting the little fairy off the ground. 'Answer me! How do you know where my mother kept her heart?'

There were tears on Blue's cheeks now, because her decision to ignore a young Regina's pleas had always haunted her. In truth, the main reason she hadn't helped her was because after her first visit, Rumplestiltskin had placed a spell around the house, preventing her from getting inside. She'd been angry when she saw the way the dwarves seemed to be willing to give her a second chance, and she'd lashed out with the deliberate intention of hurting her. She hadn't expected it to escalate like this. She hadn't wanted to think about the part she had played in Regina's downfall. 'I know because… because I watched her put it in you!'

Regina saw red. Blue's struggling figure blurred and her lips twisted into a snarl of anger as the colour filled her vision. Her hand tightened and Blue's gasp was cut off as a roaring filled her ears. Blue felt fear flood her body as something primal sparked in the other woman's eyes, something malicious and evil and very, very familiar.

Red felt desperate. The harder she pulled at Regina's shoulders, the stronger the woman seemed to become. She put her arm around Regina's waist and grasped her upper arm, attempting to wrench her away with as much strength as she could muster. Her sensitive nose twitched as the bitter tang of dark magic penetrated the fresh air, and a low and menacing growl issued from Regina's throat. She felt a responding snarl on her lips, but she didn't let it escape. The more they attacked, the more they threatened, the higher chance there was of Regina's self-defence mechanism kicking in. Despite all appearances, Regina was clearly trying to hold herself back. Red had seen her in action, seen the Evil Queen in all her glory, and this was not her. Because even from this angle, she could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. If only Hook and Henry were here; they'd be able to bring her back to her senses in no time. _Now, there is a thought. _Taking a deep breath, the young woman shouted at the top of her lungs. 'Regina, snap out of it! Think of Henry, think of – '

She never had the chance to finish her sentence. At the sound of her son's name, Regina's entire body seemed to seize up, and the purple smoke drained from her eyes as her pupils dilated alarmingly. Her grip on Blue loosened and Granny and Red were finally able to hall the woman away, their hands gripping Regina's arms. Blue collapsed to her knees, coughing violently as spots danced in front of her vision.

Granny and Red kept their grip on Regina, but Archie was a little interested to see that the young werewolf girl's grip had softened, though Granny's hand remained tight on Regina's arm, her other hand gripping her opposite shoulder, and he could see the strain in her fingers. He felt horrified. He'd always felt as if there was a missing piece to Regina's story, and now he understood why. But he'd never imagined that it could involve one of the only people he had been sure could do no wrong.

In fact, Archie reflected, Regina even allowing the contact to endure was out of character. But she had lost her mother and she had come so close to losing everything, and the woman coughing on the pavement had just provided proof to the fact that Regina's whole life had practically been planned before she was old enough to even understand what good and evil was.

Regina looked like she was about to be sick. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and her hands were shaking violently. It had been so easy, so very easy, to slip back into old habits; to loose herself without Hook or Henry. Unconsciously, Regina's hand reached up to grip Granny's where the older woman was clutching her upper arm. She needed something to hold onto, because she felt like she was about to fall. If Granny found the contact repulsive or even odd, she didn't say anything.

She was falling, because now there was no way to pretend that Cora hadn't done what she had done. There was no way to ignore the fact that her mother had hurt her. And now…now she felt sick, because even after this revelation, she still loved her. And without Hook or Henry to catch her, she was going to keep falling in a black abyss with no end. Without their love, there was nothing to keep the ice from creeping back into her heart, nothing to stop the fire from scorching her soul. She felt sick that she had come so close to killing another being, when she had sworn to Henry that she would stop. She felt sick, because she hadn't been able to stop. Most of all, she felt sick because she hadn't wanted to.

'Did Gold know?' The change in her voice was startling. It was soft and miserable and clogged with emotion. She sounded vulnerable and lost, and so very young. 'Did he know that mother had put her heart in me?'

Blue staggered upright, massaging her throat. She was breathing heavily, and she took a weary step back before she replied. 'Probably. There was very little he didn't know about his apprentices. However, he seemed to have had some distinct purpose for you, which was why he didn't do anything about it'.

Regina was shaking. Granny and Red could feel it through the contact they had with her, so much so that their bodies were beginning to tremble. Regina's throat was burning and her eyes were stinging with threatening tears. She tried to take a step backwards, but her legs wouldn't support her weight properly, and she stumbled. Her head lolled against Granny's shoulder. It looked a little like she was going into shock. 'I need to see Gold'. She mumbled the words almost incoherently, emotion thickening her voice as a tear slipped down her cheek. She felt as if the outburst had drained her, as if the effort of preventing herself from striking Blue down was physically exhausting her. Was being good always this difficult?

Red's throat was uncomfortably tight. She could feel her bottom lip trembling. The unfairness of Regina's entire life was just heartbreaking. Snow had called her earlier that day, not long before Regina had turned up in fact, and the young woman had sounded so happy, because she had been so sure that her relationship with Regina was slowly mending. Red knew that was all Snow had really ever wanted before she met James. It had been Snow that had asked Red to tell the dwarves to be kind to Regina if they saw her. For Snow, the dwarves would do anything. For Snow, Red would help Regina. 'We'll take you there, won't we Granny?' Red met her grandmother's eyes over Regina's bowed head, and the older woman nodded. Red was a little startled to see that her grandmother's steely eyes were hard with fury and anger, and that the corners of her mouth were turned down in pity.

They never had a chance to show their support though. Regina seemed to recover, because she wrenched herself forcefully from their grasp, staggering backwards a little as she raised a hand to her forehead. Her emotions disappeared behind a rigidly blank mask, and though they could see the turmoil in her eyes, they could no longer decipher what she was thinking. She breathed shakily, her hand tightening into a fist on the umbrella handle as she pointed a trembling hand at the clock tower. Almost immediately, the clock hands began to move again. The meaning was clear.

Regina's voice dripped with venom and hatred, and it was very easy to see how hard she was trying to hold herself back. 'You have Henry and Killian to thank for your continued state of living. But if you come anywhere near me again Reul Ghorm, if I see you anytime soon, I _will_ kill you'.

And none of those present doubted she was serious for even a moment.

Regina turned on her heel and marched away, her back as straight as a board and her shoulders tense. But with each step, a little more of her strength seemed to crumble, and by the time she had reached the end of the street, her imposing posture had fallen, her shoulders slumping and her head dropping, as if the effort of staying strong was breaking her.

Red watched her go, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip. She glanced sideways at Granny, and she could see her own concerns reflected in the older woman's eyes. With Regina in this state, would the Evil Queen be able to break lose? What exactly did Regina need to talk to Gold about? And what would happen if her anger got the better of her when she was there?

The young woman reached into her coat pocket and extracted her mobile. She punched in the familiar number easily, lifting it to her ear as the dial tone rang. She tapped her foot, muttering, 'come on, come on, pick up, pick up'.

There was a click and a tired voice sounded in her ear. _'Hello?'_

'Emma, its Red. We've just had a bit of an incident with Regina'.

Immediately, Emma seemed to wake up. Her tone was worried and concerned, and perhaps a little exasperated. _'What's happened? Is she alright?'_

Red hesitated. 'Physically, sure. Emotionally and mentally, not so much. She tried to strangle Blue'.

'_She did what?! Why?'_ It was a point to note that there was no anger in her voice, and that the blonde still seemed to be worried for the former mayor, rather than concerned about her possible victims.

'It was a little confusing. I'll explain later. But that's not why I called. Regina's heading over to talk to Gold, and in her current state I don't think the conversation will be exactly civil. You might want to send Hook over. Actually, you all might want to go. Hook might be able to hold her back, but Gold doesn't exactly like the man. And if he kills threatens Hook, I'm pretty sure this town won't survive Regina's reaction'.

* * *

By the time she had reached the pawn shop, Regina's stomach had settled. Her breath puffed and swirled in the cool air, evidence of the even breaths she was forcing herself to take. There was a metallic taste on her tongue, and she realised with a start that she was biting down hard on her bottom lip. Her lips parted and a sudden sob escaped into the morning air. She clamped her hand down over her mouth, screwing her eyes shut as her body bent a little.

_Breathe, just breathe. _

But the steady rise and fall of her chest became erratic with each desperate breath, because every inhale was a testament to the fact that she was alive, and every exhale was a reminder that her mother wasn't.

_Gold. _

Her eyes snapped open, dark and deadly, and she could feel the Evil Queen slithering into her conscious, feel her asserting some control. With each twine of dark magic that wrapped around her mind, she could feel the pain in her heart lessening a little, feel the guilt washing away. The Evil Queen had never allowed herself to dwell on her mistakes, on her past, and she had never blamed herself. Well, aside from Daniel's death possibly, but that had been unconscious.

Regina took a deep breath and fixed the thought of Henry and Hook firmly in her mind. As long as she thought of them, as long as she remembered, there was no chance that the Evil Queen could take over.

With her jaw set and her eyes flashing, the woman pushed the door open. The above the door tinkled to announce her presence, and her eyes immediately alighted on Gold, turning to face her from behind the counter. Belle stood beside him, and it was clear that she had just interrupted some kind of heated conversation. Gold's expression was tight and irritated, Belle's determined and exasperated. The young woman's eyes widened, the previous emotion on her face replaced by surprise as she saw Regina. She clearly had not expected her to be out and about so soon. She cast the former imp a nervous glance when she noticed the way Regina's dark eyes had fixed on the man.

Gold seemed to notice it too. With surprising speed, the man moved out from behind the counter and placed himself in front of it, effectively blocking Belle from Regina's view. Regina let out a low laugh. She couldn't help it. The sight of Rumplestiltskin showing consideration for someone else's safety was a concept she would never get used to. 'Oh, don't trouble yourself. I'm not here for her'.

Gold raised an eyebrow, leaning on his stick nonchalantly. His other hand rested in his jacket pocket, and Regina could sense the magic he was conjuring in his hand. 'Then what would you be here for, You're Majesty?'

Regina tilted her head, closing her umbrella and leaning it against one of the many antique items in the store. Folding her arms across her chest, she walked leisurely across the room until she was standing directly in front of the man. 'You gave in surprisingly easy to my request concerning my heart'.

The man shrugged. 'I saw benefit in the deal. Not only would I illuminate any threat from you, but Cora would cease to have something worth killing for'.

Regina's nose crinkled as a puzzled expression passed over her face. There was something strange about the way he had said that. She pushed it aside to think about later, intent on doing what she had come for. 'And yet, you of all people should have known that my mother would have destroyed this entire town in retaliation. She would have avenged my death in the only way she knew how. Even if she didn't love me', Regina was disgusted with the way her voice hitched pitifully at the words, 'she wasn't one to let even the smallest slight slide without reacting. My question is, why would you risk that? She would have gone for you, and your weaknesses first'. The more she talked, the more the issue began to bother her. Gold may have wanted to help them, probably at Belle's instance, but the choice to rip her heart out, in front of her mother no less, had put him at risk. Something that Rumplestiltskin had always avoided.

Gold tapped his walking stick on the ground, his expression impatient. 'I believed that the risks involved were minimal'.

Regina's eyes narrowed. She leaned forwards a little, staring into his eyes with an intensity that made Belle uncomfortable. A low chuckle escaped Regina's lips. 'You're lying. I know why you went ahead. You agreed because you knew that the heart inside me was not my own, didn't you? You knew that it was my mothers'.

Gold's eyebrows went up. 'I knew of no such thing. It was your mother who made the decision to put her heart in you, not me. The person who deserves your blame is gone. Let's not have another Snow White incident shall we? We don't want your anger to lead to the deaths of your loved ones, now do we?'

The same rage that had taken hold when she had confronted Blue surged to the surface without warning. Her eyes flashed, and in the darkness of her smile and the sudden straightening of her spine, Gold saw the Evil Queen. 'Is that a threat, Rumplestiltskin?' Her voice was low and deadly.

Gold shrugged uncaringly, ignoring the quiet groan of dismay from behind him. 'Take it as you will. But I can a sure you, when I ripped the heart from your chest and crushed it, I didn't expect you to survive'.

Regina's expression was hard and rigid, malice glinting in the depths of her eyes. He could see how hard she was trying to restrain herself, and he had the desire to egg her on. He wanted to see how much self-control she had. He wanted to see how much of the monster he had created was still there. 'The Blue fairy told me that my mother needed a safer place to put her heart, which was currently being kept in a box. She told me that you were after it'.

Gold smiled slightly, feeling a little triumph at having been able to rile her up. 'You and I know the game of manipulation. Your mother's heart was a tool that would have been very useful to me'.

Regina's eyes slid past him to land on the woman standing behind the counter. She'd had the very same thought when she imprisoned the librarian. Belle was watching them both anxiously, her hands fiddling with a silver locket lying on the glass counter top. Regina's eyes widened and she lunged forwards suddenly, shoving past the former imp until she reached the counter. Belle started back, surprised by the abrupt movement and the glowing anger and rage in Regina's eyes. Ignoring the frightened woman, Regina snatched the necklace from the counter and held it up to her face. It was a simple locket, unmarked and unremarkable, but she recognised it. The left over presence of her mother's magic hung around the object. Her gloved hand curled tightly around it, and she turned her head to look at Gold, a positively murderous snarl curling her lips.

Gold returned her glare without moving away, spreading his hand out to the side as he leaned on the cane, an uncaring smile passing over his lips. 'A souvenir'.

What little self-restraint she possessed snapped. She did not resort to magic. She wanted to hurt him and she wanted to do it herself. Gold saw a flash of fire light her dark eyes. Regina's balled fist made contact with his jaw with enough force to knock him off balance, sending him stumbling backwards. A dark laugh echoed through the shop as Regina relished in the surprise that flittered across his face. That, and the rapidly reddening skin on his jaw, made up for the sudden drop in her strength, and the screech of protest in her wrist. Shaking her hand slightly, her fingers still tightly curled around the locket, Regina hissed, 'consider that a little payback for everything you've ever put me through'.

Gold straightened, ashamed that he had let her catch him off guard. Belle had run around from behind the counter, and now her hands were pressed against his back, as if in support. It was only her presence that was preventing him from retaliating. Regina stood in front of him, her hands by her sides, her stance widened as if she was preparing for an attack. She might look like the mayor of Storybroke, but in the glint of her eyes and the curve of her lips, he could see the Evil Queen. Rubbing his smarting jaw, the man said evenly, 'I think we're done here'.

If Regina was surprised that he wasn't fighting back, she didn't show it. Instead, she shoved the hand containing the locket into her pocket and turned away, picking up the umbrella as she marched towards the door. With her hand on the door knob, she turned back. 'Where is my mother?'

Gold could hear the way her voice rose in pitch slightly as she spoke, a sign of the emotions she wished to keep hidden, and the vulnerability that she had never been able to escape. He could see that her eyes were suddenly too bright, and the way her lower lip trembled as she waited for a response. He could see that she had reigned in the Evil Queen, and he could see a half hidden horror and self-disgust in her eyes. He could see that she knew he could see it, and that she hated herself even more for it. And so he told her. 'Where else to you bury the dead, dearie? She's in the graveyard'.

Regina yanked the door open forcefully and stepped out into the cool air. Gold called after her. 'You're Majesty, a word of advice'.

With her hand pressed against the glass to keep the door open, Regina cast him a glance over her shoulder, her expression carefully neutral and disinterested. 'I'd be careful with that temper if I were you. The longer you spend without your heart, the more those rather…negative emotions will take control, all the faster if you give into them. After a while, the love you so desperately wish to feel will no longer touch you. A hard lump of ice will fill that hole inside you, and after a while, you will lose your desire to melt it'.

A flash of fear passed over Regina's features. All she had ever wanted was love, and here was her former master telling her that she would soon become immune to that love.

Swallowing hard, she turned away from him and let the door swing close. She stood perfectly still for a moment, gathering her bearings. She turned in the direction of the cemetery and hurried down the street, the clack of her heels on the pavement and the familiar pitter-patter of rain blocked out by the sudden ringing in her ears. The hand in her pocket tightened around the locket, the hard edge digging into her palm through her glove. The leather of her glove stretched uncomfortably over the back of her hand as she gripped the umbrella handle. She tucked her chin into her scarf, her heavy breathing warming her neck as a shiver ran up her spine and down her arms.

She felt cold.

Perhaps the ice was already forming in her heart.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? I know, Hook wasn't in this chapter, but I promise you that there will be some Hooked Queen moments in the next chapter. I just had a lot that I needed to cover in this one, in regards to foreshadowing Regina's struggle against the evil in her heart. **_

_**Another thing; I know that it is a bit far fetched that the dwarves would be so…nice to Regina, but keep in mind that they will do literally **__**anything**__** for Snow, and if she asked, they probably would give her a second chance. I can see Granny and Regina getting along really well too. **_

_**What did you think of the scene between Blue and Regina? and what about the scene in Gold's shop?**_

_**Next time, Hook and the Charmings confront Gold, Regina visits the cemetery, and there is an appearance from a character that I have a soft spot for, but how I have not yet introduced. **_

_**And because it took me so long to update, I'll give you a brief sneak peak of the next chapter. **_

'_Well pirate, what is it that you want? I warn you, I've already had to deal with your lover's tendencies towards violence, and my patience is very thin'._

_Hook narrowed his eyes at Gold's implication of impropriety, his body tensing in anger as his hand tightened on his sword hilt. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to speak calmly. 'I'm here for a very simple reason crocodile. I want to make you a deal'._


End file.
